Entreprise (1er Partie)
by migguy-24
Summary: AU "Light-chan, je te présente Ryuzaki Lawliet, ton nouveau collègue." Jalimya, la patronne de Deadline présenta le nouveau colègue à son secrétaire. Des personnages OOC, l'univers de Death Note "presque" profané, et pour finir une relation Yaoi qui va dégénérée. Noté M pour "quelques" thèmes adultes. LxLight. /!\Spoiler sur le nom de L.
1. Prologue : Personnages

**Prologue : Personnages**

* * *

1) Boss Deadline

Nom : Tourelles

Prénom : Jalimya

Age : 35 ans

Sexe : Femme

Taille : 1m50

Couleur de cheveux : Long et noir

Couleur des yeux : Noir

Origine : Brésilienne

Peau : Métisse

Humeur : Souriante

Statut : Célibataire

Aime : le Yaoi, les chiffres qui montent, son chien Lucky

Déteste : La compétition

Sexualité : Hommes et Femmes

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2) Secrétaire

Nom : Yagami

Prénom : Light/Raito

Age : 19 ans

Sexe : Homme

Taille : 1m40

Couleur de cheveux : Brun/Orangé

Couleur des yeux : Brun

Origine : Japonnais

Peau : Blanche

Humeur : Acaiatre

Statut : Célibataire

Aime : Les chips au barbecue, sa petite sœur et excité sa patronne

Déteste : L'injustice

Sexualité : Homme

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3) Faux Stagiaire/Vrai Détective

Nom : L/Ryuzaki

Prénom : Lawliet

Age : 26 ans

Sexe : Homme

Taille : 1m70/1m90

Couleur de cheveux : Noir

Couleur des yeux : Noir

Origine : Anglais

Peau : Blanche

Humeur : Calme

Statut : Célibataire

Aime : La justice et les sucrerie

Déteste : Les chaussettes

Sexualité : Hommes

* * *

4) Boss Yotsuba Production

Nom : Nadale

Prénom : Zaloize

Age : 35 ans

Sexe : Femme

Taille : 1m40

Couleur de cheveux : Noir

Couleur des yeux : Brun

Origine : Mauricienne

Peau : Métisse

Humeur : Colérique

Statut : Divorcée

Aime : sa sœur

Déteste : sa sœur

Sexualité : Homme

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5) 3e employer chez Yostsuba/Espion chez Deadline

Nom : Reiji

Prénom : Namikawa

Age : 25 ans

Sexe : Homme

Taille : 1m45

Couleur de cheveux : Noir

Couleur des yeux : Noir

Origine : Japonais

Peau : Blanche

Humeur : Calme

Statut : Célibtaire

Aime : l'entreprise pour lequle il travail

Deteste : ses collègues souvent pot de colle

Sexualité : Inconnu

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6) 2e employer Yotsuba

Nom : Kyosuke

Prénom : Higuchi

Age : 40 ans

Sexe : Homme

Taille : Inconnu

Couleur de cheveux : Roux

Couleur des yeux : Rouge

Origine : Japonais

Peau : Blanche

Humeur : Avare

Statut : Célibataire

Aime : mater les belles fesse et la belle poitrine de sa patronne

Deteste : ne pas être au pouvoir

Sexualité : Inconnu

* * *

7) Les pères

Nom : Yagami / Quillish

Prénom : Souchiro / Watari

Age : 57 ans / 64 ans

Sexe : Hommes

Taille : 1m80 / 1m75

Couleur de cheveux : Noir et Gris / Blanc

Couleur des yeux : Noir / Noir

Origine : Japonais / Anglais

Peau : Banches

Humeur : Sympathiques

Statut : Marié / Divorcé

Aime : sa famille, son travail, la justice / son fils, ses armes, son meilleur ami Roger

Déteste : l'injustice, les bêtise de Matsuda / se servir de ses arme à feu, qu'on lui fais des vannes sur sa vieillesse

Sexualité : Femme / Inconnu

* * *

(en coulisse)

Auteure : Voilà c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre.

Jalimya (souriante) : Je serais mise en avant avec Matsuda cette fois-ci.

Auteure : Eh bien oui et non. Il ne faut pas oublié que l'histoire doit se concentré sur mes deux pervers préférés.

Jalimya : Mais pourquoi tu le fait alors ?

Auteure : Je mettrais la raison en statut facefiction dans le prochain chapitre, tu comprendra pourquoi.


	2. Le calme avant la tempête

Titre : Entreprise

Résumé : "Light-chan, je te présente Ryuzaki Lawliet, ton nouveau collègue." Jalimya, la patronne de Deadline présenta le nouveau collègue à son secrétaire.

Petite Note de moi : Autre fanfic bizarre, je vous préviens déjà. Ça se situe dans un Univers Alternatif, donc traduction, personnages monsieur et madame tous le monde avec leur "je t'aime, moi non plus."

Satut FaceFiction : J'avais le choix entre soit une histoire à l'école soit une histoire au travail, et comme j'avais pas envie qu'on m'accuse de plagiat à cause de nombreuse mais néanmoins magnifique fanfic de mes deux cochons préférés a l'université, j'ai décider de faire ceci.

Italique : _Pensée_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le calme avant la tempete**

* * *

Deadline : 23h34

Light Yagami, terminant son travail, étira ses bras dans sa chaise et s'esclaffa en baillant, se croyant seul "Mh, encore une longue journée... Quand est-ce que je vais enfin avoir mes vacances ?"

Jalimya sa patronne vint à sa rencontre "Tu sais très bien que tu es le meilleur du domaine Light-chan et tu es le seul en qui j'ai une confiance aveugle."

Light (se retournant) : Oh c'est vous, 'madame'. Je vous demanderais d'arrêtez de m'appeler Light-chan c'est frustrant et agaçant venant de votre part.

Jalimya déglutis au mot 'madame', Light aimais l'appeler ainsi tout comme il aimais l'excité en montrant son derrière chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

Jalimya : Enfin bref, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas avoir des vacances. On a progresser dans nos chiffres et c'est en partie grâce à toi. Tu es le meilleur dans tout le domaine.

Light : Boss, je m'ennuie. Votre travail est passionnant mais ça se répète à chaque fois. Je prend les rendez-vous, j'assiste à vos réunions, je gère les réservations des produits et je répond aux appels, je m'ennuie tellement.

Jalimya (faisant un massage à Light) : Oh, on à un petit coup de blues, Light-chan.

Light (se laissant faire parce qu'il lui avait déjà dis pour son excitation) : Pas qu'un peu...

Jalimya (se mettant face à Light) : Oh ne t'en fais pas demain tout va changer, tu ne t'ennuiera plus.

Light (étonné) : Pourquoi ça ?

Jalimya : Parce que dès demain, une nouvelle personne va arriver.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Yotsuba : 22h

Dans une grand pièce avec une table en forme d'hexagone 7 hommes (un chauve, deux à lunettes, un roux à l'air mauvais, un jeune au cheveux long, un blond et un rouquin au cheveux court °) et une femme discutaient entre eux.

Zaloize (montrant un graphique des dernier chiffres d'affaires) : Messieurs, l'heure est grave. Si nous agissons pas rapidement nous coulons à la catastrophe. Si nous n'obtenons rien de cette offre face à Deadline, nous allons vers une impasse.

Takeshi : Vous savez très bien que c'est une affaire des plus délicate, boss. On ne cesse de relancer les négociations mais la personne semble plus qu'intéresse par la proposition de Deadline que la notre.

Zaloize (tapant) : Réveillez vous tas de feignasse, il ne faux pas que cette personne nous échappe. Si l'héritage de la famille Kurama nous passe entre les doigts on peut commencer à dire adieu à notre entreprise.

Higuchi : Calmez vous, boss. Je suis sûre que nous gagnerons. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

Zaloize : Pas si grave... PAS SI GRAVE ! Espece d'andouille ramolis du cerveau,

Ooi : Il y aurait peut-etre un moyen de gagner.

Zaloize (tapant du point sur la table) : Et comment comptez vous vous y prendre si c'est perdu d'avance, tas de crétins ? Il faudrait mieux que vous la fermez si vous parler pour ne rien dire.

Namikawa (très calme malgré la fureur de sa patronne) : Dans ce cas on pourrait espionner Deadline pour savoir ce qu'ils cachent en se faisant engager dans l'entreprise.

Toutes l'assemblé sursautaient à la proposition de Namikawa.

Zaloize : Mh, c'est une proposition intéressante, mais assez risqué.

Takeshi : Sans compter qu'aucun de nous n'est expert dans ce domaine, il faudrait engager un espion.

Zaloize : Oh mais pas besoin.

Tous se tournèrent vers la patronne qui fixais Namikawa dans son siège.

Zaloize : Pour ce genre de "mission", il faudrait une personne discrète, calme, futée et surtout assez beau. Et je crois que vous êtes le seul qui correspond aux critères, Reiji Namikawa.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

° : Takeshi Ooi , Masahiko Kida , Shingo Midou , Higuchi Kyosuke , Namikawa Reiji , Eichi Takahashi , Suruge Shimura.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Jalimya (souriante) : Pas mal pour un début.

Zaloize : Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ?

Auteure : Va regarder la série Death Note, tu comprendra...

Zaloize : Mais ça à l'air d'être de la merde d'après de ce que j'ai vu su wikipédia.

Auteure (donnant un coup de,pied au cul à Zaza) : Je me suis taper ta série de merde en entier sans compter que ça continue, fais un effort un peu...


	3. Nouveau collègue

StatutFaceFiction : "Ok. J'ai merdé sur les deux premiers chapitres mais je vais me rattraper... Promis"

Petite Note de moi : "Aucune, ça viendra plus tard..."

Italique : _Pensée_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Nouveau collège**

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

Kantô, Appartement de Light Yagami : 7h

 ***bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip b-***

"Mh... Saloperie de réveil... Tu pourrais fermer ta gueule !" Mon réveil était difficile ce matin, j'ai presque pas dormis de la nuit à cause des paroles de Jalimya, ma patronne. J'avais encore et encore réfléchis à de nombreuse hypothèse pendant toute la nuit en ayant très peu de détails sur la personne que ma patronne m'avait donner. Jalimya ne m'avait dis qu'un seul indice pour la journée d'aujourd'hui, 1 mot simple, 5 voyelles et 6 consommes, 11 lettres, lettres pour lequel je me suis habitué à l'entendre mais qui m'exaspère au plus haut point : 'stagiaire', j'ai penser que ce serais encore une de ses adolescentes décharnées sorties à peine de l'université qui avait réussie à se faire engager dans l'entreprise et qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose : sortir avec moi.

Connaissant ma patronne, ça lui ressemblait bien d'engager des petites minettes vierges qui veulent se faire dépuceler par un beau mal juste pour me faire chier. J'avais beau essayer de leur dire que je n'étais pas intéressé dans une relation comme ça, rien à faire, elles partaient toutes en pleurant. Et quand c'est pas des jeunes filles, c'est des mecs. Oh seigneur. Là, c'est la catastrophe parce que chaque mec, que ma patronne engageait, était soit marié recherchant de la chaire fraîche, soit des espèces de pervers en impers (à ce moment là je met l'alarme 'ALERTE PÉDOPHILE' sur sa tête, soit des anciens taulards.

Et dieu sait combien de personne ma patronne en à engager, pour moi, personne ne correspondait à mes critères niveau romance et au critères de mes collègues niveau profession. Au final, j'avais finis par me faire une raison, je ne trouverais jamais 'l'âme sœur'. Trouver celui qui fera vibrer mon cœur dans ce tas de merdier, qui me montrera que la vie n'est pas si désespérée, c'est comme cherché une aiguille dans une botte de foin. De plus, personne n'avait le même niveau d'intelligence que moi à part Jalimya. Pendant un moment, je me suis demander si je ne devrais pas sortir avec elle, mais après un rendez vous au restaurant qui l'avait plus que déçue, on n'avait décider de se concentrer uniquement sur le travail tout en restant en très bon terme. Bon j'avoue quelque fois, j'adorais la taquiner, il faut dire que même si un jour je tombais dans les abîmes de la déprime en me convaincant que je terminerais mes vieux jours seul comme mon père, elle serait toujours là pour m'épauler en cas de besoin. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur elle.

Je me levais difficilement après avoir étiré mes bras et mes jambes et allais dans la salle de bain avec les habits que j'avais préparé hier soir. _Une autre journée ennuyeuse commence._ Je me déshabillais face à mon miroir et coula l'eau dans le bain en réfléchissant encore et encore sur le visage de la personne qui sera le ou la 'stagiaire' que je devrais m'occuper de toute la journée. Avec un peu de chance je ne tomberais pas sur une personne sortie tout droit d'un hôpital psychiatrique comme le dernier que j'avais eu. Jalimya est une bonne patronne assez gentille et très respectée de tous l'entreprise mais parfois je me dis qu'elle est quand même un peu chiante. Si je devais d'écrire ma patronne en deux mot, je choisirais sans réfléchir 'casse-pied'. Je souris à cette remarque. J'adore vraiment Jalimya, et je me demande bien souvent pourquoi elle reste quand même célibataire malgré son jeune age et sa gentillesse légendaire, mystère. J'entrais dans le bain et commença à me laver en me répétant encore et encore _Non, cette journée allait être encore plus ennuyeuse que d'habitude et ce sera surement un ou une stagiaire qui aura flashé sur moi dès les premières secondes..._

J'avais finis mon bain et je vidais l'eau de la baignoire et préparait ma tenue. Je mis ma chemise blanche, mon pantalon noir, mes chaussures et ajustais la touche final de mon charme, la cravate au cou et les lunettes de secrétaire sur le nez. Jalimya me disais que ça me faisais un style plus que sexy comme ça et que vu que je suis assez jeune, je me ferais très remarquer par de gros et richissime clients. Ça n'avait pas manquer aux regard curieux de beaucoup de personne, mais hélas personne ne m'attirais réellement. Ils avaient beau m'offrir des cadeaux en ne cessant de me complimenter sur ma tenue, je refusais toujours les avances des clients. _Non merci, je ne suis pas une prostituée._

Après avoir pris mon déjeuner, je décidais de partir, verrouillant la porte, vérifiant une énième fois que les lumières était éteintes et je partis en prenant mon porte document en main. Je marchais en direction de la gare. Sainte-Marie mère de Dieu que je hais ma ville, toujours autant pleine à craquer dès le matin au heure de pointe. Je descendais à l'entrée de la gare et pointais mon abonnement sur entremetteur, après un petit 'bip' les portes s'ouvrirent et je m'engouffrais vers ce que j'appelle le 'sous-sol zoologique' attendant comme d'habitude le train pour aller jusque l'entreprise.

Lorsque le train arriva au quai, des tas de gens se pressait en sortant et entrant, tous en même temps. Je n'avais même pas fais attention que quelqu'un m'avait bousculer parmi la foule qui se pressais pour sortir de la gare, me faisant tomber à la renverse sur mon derrière. _Ça commençais bien..._ En plus de ça mes belles lunettes Ray-Ban étaient tomber. Je criai dans mon esprit _Putain de merde._ Jalimya avait raison sur un point avec les lunettes, cela me donnait un certains charme de séducteur faisant fondre ou existé les clients, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que c'est lunettes j'en ai besoin plus que tout parce que je n'avais pas une très bonne vue depuis ma naissance.

Je cherchais désespérément mes lunettes à genou en frottant mes mains sur le marbre de la gare ne prêtant plus attention au train qui allait peut être partir sans moi. Je devais être pitoyable dans cette position... Dans ce désordre flou je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'une main avec retrouver l'objet de mes désir et me le tendais. Un inconnu avec une voix plutôt calme me parlais "Je crois que tu as perdu ceci..." Je pris ma paire de lunette de sa main et le remis sur mes yeux en remerciant la personne. Merci mon dieu, mes lunettes n'avait aucune éraflure. Je voyais l'homme au dessus qui avait retrouver mes lunettes et je voyais un ange. Un ange qui me tendais la main, m'invitant à me relever. Je lui prenais la main et je sentais un frissons parcourir mes veines lorsque main toucha la sienne, sa main était aussi douce que sa voix, comme si cette homme avait toujours eu une peau de bébé. Je me relevais en lui remerciais encore imprimant chaque détails de ce bel inconnu qui m'avait quand même un peu taper dans l'œil.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de croiser son regard que ma rêverie sur cet homme c'est brusquement interrompue, j'entendis le conducteur du train au loin hurler sur le quai 'EN VOITURE !' Je me pressais vite fais en m'excusant près de cet homme charmant, en lui disant que j'allais être en retard et le remerciais encore une fois pour mes lunettes avant de foncer tel un éclair vers une des porte encore ouverte et en lui jetant un dernier regard. _Cet homme..._ Oh seigneur ! Voilà que ça recommençais...

Mon cœur battais à cent à l'heure et j'essayais de convaincre mon cerveau que ça allait encore être un homme qui allait me décevoir ou pire que ce dernier avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie. Le train démarra et je jetais un dernier regard vers cet homme. Je rougissais comme une adolescente en chaleur devant son idole et je gravais cette personne dans ma tête comme un tatouage qui s'imprimais sur la peau. Je posais ma main sur la vitre du tram en fixant cet inconnu qui lui me regardait aussi en retour en me faisant signe de la main. _Aurais-je la chance de le revoir un jour ?_

Je frappais mon front. _Reprend-toi Light Yagami, c'est pas le moment de déliré sur quelque chose d'inutile qui risquerais de te décevoir par la suite._ Je me répétais sans cesse les phrase que ça pourrait être un dingue échapper de l'asile vu la positon dans laquelle il était quand il m'avait fait signe. _Chacun à ses défauts._ Je me disais que c'est peut-être un touriste. En regardant ses magnifiques yeux ébènes, je sentais que cette personne n'étais pas d'ici. _Un étranger. Je devrais m'en méfier._ Mais pourtant la douceur de sa voix m'avait percer le cœur. Une voix si douce qui résonnait comme un chant de sirène, une mélodie que je ne risque pas d'oublier de sitôt. Avec un peu de chance, je le recroiserais... un jour. _Il fraudais déjà que je le revoie pour apprendre à le connaitre._ Je jetais un regard curieux à ma main me rappelant la douceur de cette peau douce sur la mienne, bien qu'elle soit assez chaude je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si la sentir allait me donner un indice...

Je n'eu pas le temps de faire un geste que un 'ding-dong' retentis dans le train avec la voix du contrôleur qui faisais probablement une annonce "Mesdames et messieurs, bonjour et bienvenu dans ce train numéro 125 à destination de Shibuya." _Attend quoi ? Shibuya ? Merde, je me suis trompé de train..._ Le controleur cita les arrêts pour finir par la mauvaise destination. "Mesdames et messieurs en raison du trafic survenu dans la région du Kantô notre train aura une avance 10 à 15 minutes. Merci de votre compréhension." _En avance ? Fais chier. C'était pas le bon train._ Aoyama était la prochaine station, je descendrais de là et je reprendrais un autre train en direction du Chubu, là où se trouve l'entreprise Deadline.

Je regardais attentivement ma montre '7h45', j'allais être en retard. Je devais toujours être là avant 8h, prêt à accueillir les clients et les collègues. Je commençais à stressé en me disant que j'allais être en retard pour l'un des jours où je dois supporter un énième stagiaire. Je devais absolument faire bonne impression pour aujourd'hui et voilà que j'allais être en retard au bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le train arriva à la première gare je me dépêchais d'y descendre afin de rattraper un autre, par chance je voyais un autre train en face du mien. Je regardais en direction du panneau d'affichage et vis "Kantô' marqué dessus. Je me grouillait de monter dans celui là. A peine quelques seconde que j'étais monter que le conducteur du train sifflait le départ. _Un coup de bol._ Je m'asseyais un siège quelconque à coté d'une vielle dame très âgée. Je continuais de stressé et de regarde ma montre. '7h55'. Je me balançais d'avant en arrière devant le regard médusé de la personne assise à coté de moi. C'est dans ces moments là que je souhaiterais un massage de ma boss qui me dirais encore et encore de me détendre, que ce ne serait pas si grave et que dans la vie tout le monde fait des erreurs.

'8h05' Je suis arrivé à la gare de Kantô 'presque' sans incident. Je descendais encore d'un train et scrutais les panneaux d'affichage pour voir le 'vrai' train que je devrais prendre et sur quel quai il était. Par chance et n'ayant pas beaucoup de temps une voix à résonné dans le haut parleur de la gare citant mon train et me disant sur lequel des quais je devais le prendre. _Ouf, sauver._ Mais pour combien de temps ? Je n'imagine même pas la tête et la réactions de mes collègues quand je vais arrivé. _Ben alors Light, on a raté son réveil ?_ Ou autre vannerie de ce genre... Dieu que je hais ces enculés. Je montais les escalator quatre par quatre du quai en entendant un coup de sifflet et je sautais dans le train qui partis aussi vite que le premier que j'avais eu l'erreur de prendre.

Je regardais le chemin des stations où le train s'arrêtais sur un des panneaux à coté d'une publicité. Par chance et faisans baisser mon stress, Ayoama était la deuxième station dans lequel le train allait s'arrêter. Je regardais encore ma montre qui m'indiquais maintenant '8h10', ça y est, aujourd'hui je suis définitivement en retard. _Fais chier !_ Le train arriva à 8h20 à la gare, sans perdre de temps je sortais du train en premier et faisais du jogging pour arriver à l'heure. Heureusement pour moi, la société n'était qu'a 5 petites minutes de la gare.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deadline : 8h25

Essoufflé, j'entrais dans les bureaux et déposais mes affaires à la place où je m'asseyais habituellement. _Enfin arrivé._

Je vis Maggie qui discutais avec quelques collègues, qui apparemment n'avaient pas vu mon retard, s'approchée de moi avec son visage tout rouge et son air habituellement timide "Hum... heu... Yagami-sama ? ...Il y a... hum... madame Jalimya qui vous attend dans son bureau... Elle m'a demander... de vous prévenir quand vous arriverez..." _Jalimya, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut encore ?_ Peut être me gronder tel un enfant pour le retard que j'ai eu. Après tout, cela pourrais être la seule explication... Je posais ma main sur la tête baissée de Maggie en la remerciant et partis dans la direction du bureau du boss. J'entendis Maggie au loin me dire "De rien, Yagami-sama." _Douce et innocente Maggie, tu es bien la dernière des personnes que je voudrais voir aujourd'hui._

Je toquais à la porte du bureau et entendis Jalimya me dire, d'un air excité, "entré". Ma main s'approchais lentement de la poignée et je sentais mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure dans ma poitrine. _Calme toi Light Yagami, c'est juste un petit retard de rien du tout et c'est peut être pas si terrible que ça..._ J'entrais dans le bureau et vis Jalimya assise dernière son bureau avec cet air joyeux que je ne connaissais que trop bien lorsque qu'un nouveau stagiaire arrivait.

Avec toutes ces pensées qui me tourmentaient, j'avais complètement oublié cette idée, il me fallu plus de 10 minutes pour comprendre la situation et tourner mon regard vers une deuxième personne étrangement assise à coté de Jalimya. _Un t-shirt blanc trop grand, un pantalon bleu trop large, une coiffure de sauvage et une peau aussi pale qu'une feuille de papier ? Non... ça ne peut pas être..._ Accidentellement mon regard croisa celui de cette personne. Ce sont les mêmes yeux qui avaient percé mon cœur. La même couleur ébène qui m'avait totalement étourdis ce matin.

* * *

Pov Normal

Jalimya se leva de son bureau et invita la personne, qui était accroupis sur une chaise à coté d'elle, à faire de même.

Jalimya (montrant l'inconnu) : Light-chan... Je te présente le nouveau stagiaire et ton nouveau collègue de travail. Je compte sur toi pour lui faire un bon acueil et j'espere que tu lui fera visiter l'entrepris afin qu'il ne se sente pas comme dans un labyrinthe.

Light ***silence*** : _Toujours les même paroles lorsque tu me présentais un nouveau ou une nouvelle stagiaire, hein boss ?_

Jalimya (ne voyant aucune réaction, passant sa main devant le visage de Light) : Oh Light-chan, réveil-toi.

? (tenant la main) : Ainsi... tu es Light Yagami ? Ravis de faire ta connaissance...

Light sursauta au ton de cette voix.

Light (fixant l'inconnu) : _La même voix mélodieuse de ce matin. Seigneur, est-ce un signe ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai. Je devais être surement dans un rêve._

Jalimya (faisant claquer ses doigts devant le visage statuer de Light) : Light-chan ? houhou. T'es toujours avec nous ?

? (mettant son index entre ses dent) : Il à peut être perdu sa langue... Ça lui arrive souvent de réagir comme ça ?

Jalimya (gênée) : Ben... Disons que je pourrais comprendre et facilement pardonner son retard, mais pour ce qui est des nouveaux stagiaire, j'avoue que là c'est la toute première fois que je le vois réagir comme ça... Alors non, il ne réagis pas souvent comme ça.

? : Je vois...

Light (qui se décida finalement à sortir de sa rêverie) : Je réagis comme ça peut être parce que je suis aveuglé par un ange. Qui est cette charmante personne, boss ?

L'inconnu sursauta au compliment.

Jalimya ***soupire*** : Enfin parmi-nous Light-chan. (invitant Light à se mettre face à l'inconnu) Light-chan, je te présente Ryuzaki Lawliet, ton nouveau collègue. Ryuzaki-chan, Light Yagami.

Ryuzaki (tendant la main à nouveau) : Heureux de te rencontrer.

Light (prenant la main comme un gentleman, s'abaissant et faisant un bisou dessus) : Moi de même, Ryuzaki-chan.

Jalimya (qui sursauta dans son bureau en pensant) : _Première fois que je te vois réagir comme ça, Light-chan. Peut être que tu ne t'ennuiera plus jamais de la vie pour finir._

Light : _Ryuzaki Lawliet... Quel beau prénom pour une si belle personne. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je te lâcherais plus d'une semelle Ryu-chan._

 _A suivre..._

* * *

(en coulisse)

Light et L : ...

Auteure : Allez dites-le. Dites-le que vous aimer ce début.

Light et L : ...

Zaloize : Je ne suis même pas dans le chapitre. Salope.

Auteure : Va regarder la série d'abord.

Zaza s'en va.

Jalimya : Pourquoi tu m'oblige à regarde cette scène ? Ils sont mignons, mais tu sais très bien que j'adore être mise en avant quand c'est avec Matsuda.

Auteure : Plus tard ma puce. Promis

Prochain chapitre le plan de Yotsuba pour entrer dans Deadline. Rassurez vous, je n'ai jouer qu'une figurante ici, vous ne me verrez plus. ^^


	4. Deadline contre Yotsuba

Statut FaceFiction : "Vous connaissez le jeu It-is Love ? Mais si, c'est le jeu ou on doit jouer une femme toute timide qui doit séduire des beaux mecs et devenir une salope par la suite... (XD) Et bien sachez que le titre entreprise vient de ce jeu que je qualifie merdique au fil des garçons à séduire (c'est que mon avis). Et non, dans cette fanfiction personne ne deviendra une salope. Sauf peut-être..."

Petite Note de moi : Je vous vois venir tous de suite bande de perverses. Si vous êtes ici c'est SURTOUT pour le yaoi avec du bon lemon en plein dedans, rassurez vous vous n'aller pas être déçues. Bon il faut dire que j'ai eu une "petite" aide de l'extérieur sur ce coup là. ^^

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Deadline contre Yotsuba**

* * *

 _Pov de Ryuzaki_

Eh bien... Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas, Light Yagami. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu embrasse ma main c'est une réaction purement non professionnel. Et madame Jalimya qui nous regardait en rougissant en en murmurant 'Kaway' et 'Yaoi' sur ses lèvres. _C'est vraiment la patronne ça ? Dans quoi est-ce que je suis tomber ?_ Je retirai doucement ma main de cette homme qui m'avait surpris au plus au point et me tourna vers Jalimya. Cette dernière discutait avec Light sur le retard mais c'était sans compter que ce dernier me fixait avec un sourire de prédateur sur le visage. Tout ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Quand je pense que c'est à cause de Watari que je suis ici.

 _"-L... Tu n'a plus aucune enquête à faire pour le moment tu devrais te reposer un peu. -Je ne peux pas me reposer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi, Watari. Je m'ennuie juste, je ne suis pas si fatigué que ça... -Tu t'ennuie ? Alors tu devrais sortir un peu, faire des rencontres, essayer de communiquer avec de nouvelle personnes et nouer de nouvelles relation. -Je n'en ai pas besoin, Watari, tu me suffit amplement. - ***soupire*** L, te souviens tu de Souchiro Yagami, le directeur de la police ? -Bien sur, je me souvient très bien. J'avais coopéré avec lui sur l'affaire du meurtre de sa femme brûlée vive dans un incendie. -Eh bien, j'ai garder de bon contact avec lui et nous sommes devenu ami au fil du temps et grâce à moi il à su tenir le coup au deuil de sa femme. -Abrège Watari. - ***soupire*** Et bien monsieur Yagami à lui aussi un fils, tout aussi intelligent comme toi et je pense que tu devrais devenir ami avec cet homme. C'est une âme solitaire lui aussi_ _."_

Ami ? Moi devenir ami avec de tels parasites qu'on appelle 'des humains'. Qui plus est, beaucoup moins intelligent que moi. Et par rapport à cet homme qui n'arrêtais pas de me fixer, de me faire de grand sourire et de me faire des clins d'œil, je ne suis pas sur que son sois disant 'niveau d'intelligence' soit le même que le mien. Quand au fait que ce soit une 'âme solitaire' qui recherche un peu de compagnie, eh bien je veux bien faire un minimum d'effort pour l'instant.

Ma tête me fait 'tic' pendant un bref instant en fixant Light. _Une seconde... C'est pas l'homme de ce matin ?_ Je le regardais de la tête au pied. On dirait bien que oui. Il y a 98% de chance que cette homme soit le même que j'ai aidé ce matin. Je mettais mon pouce sur lèvres en baissant la tête. Mh, voyons voir. Si c'était le même homme de ce matin il y à de fortes probabilité qu'il voulait me remercier pour sa paire de lunettes qui étaient intact quand je les ai ramassées. _Oui c'est fort possible._ Mais remercier un personne comme ça, n'est pas une habitude que j'ai pu observer chez 'les autres'. Soit c'était une poignée de main, soit une accolade, soit au invitation à boire un café. Tandis que là, cet individu que j'avais en face de moi, Light Yagami, fils du directeur de la police japonaise, avait réagit de façon déroutante envers moi. Un bisou sur les mains, non mais on va où là ?

Mes pensées se sont stopper net quand la sois disante 'patronne' m'appela une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Pov Normal

Deadline : 8h30 - 9h30

Jalimya donna un petit dossier à Ryuzaki "Bon. Ryuzaki-chan, voici les dossier nécessaire pour tes débuts dans la société. Light-chan va t'aider en cas de besoin et du peut utiliser le téléphone de son bureau pour passer les appels."

Ryuzaki déglutis au ton joyeux qu'abordait la patronne de l'entreprise, cette dernière ne cessa de fixer de nouveau 'duo de choc', "Attendez... Je ne vais pas avoir mon propre bureau. Je veux dire... il y aurait pas un moyen de travailler seul ?"

"En tans que nouveau stagiaire dans l'entreprise il est obligatoire que ce dernier soit avec l'un des employer de la société et Light-chan, ici présent et le seul que je vous recommande chaudement." Jalimya s'approcha de Ryuzaki lui murmurant tout bas à l'oreille "De plus... Je crois que vous lui avez fait de l'effet." Ryuzaki sursauta "Quel genre d'effets ?" Jalimya avait sourit et s'étais retourner à son bureau après lui avoir dis en souriant "Regarder entre les jambes de Light-chan et vous comprendrez."

Le regard de Ryuzaki visa ce que Jalimya venait de dire et vis une bosse dans le pantalon de Light. _Beuark ! Dégoûtant ! Encore un qui s'excite trop sur des site cochons la nuit !_

Jalimya tapa dans ses mains "Bon Light-chan et Ryuzaki-chan, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai du travail, alors je vous demanderais de dégager le plancher."

Ryuzaki : _Dans quel genre d'entreprise je suis tomber ? Plus polie que ça tu meurt._

Light (attrapent le bras de Ryuzaki) : Tu viens Ryuzaki ? Je vais te faire visiter les lieux.

Light et Ryuzaki laissèrent enfin la PDG seule. Derrière son bureau, tout en inspectant les dossiers, Jalimya sifflotais en continu, ses pensées ne cessaient de se tourner vers le nouveau venu et la réaction de son stagiaire préféré. Les deux avaient quitté la salle. L'un l'avait plutôt déroutée vu la position dans lequel il s'était assis sur la chaise en venant dans son bureau, l'autre l'avait fait marrée à cause de la bosse qui était apparu au moment où il avait poser son regard sur le nouveau venu. _Décidément, ça allait être une journée spécial aujourd'hui._

Dans l'entreprise, personne ne faisait de remarque sur le retard de Light, au contraire, tout les regards se tournaient vers le 'stagiaire du jour' comme ils aimaient si bien l'appeler. Dans toute cette agitation, il ne remarqua pas les quelques peu regards étonnés qui fixaient son entre jambes, ce n'est lorsque Ryuzaki lui montra la bosse de son doigt, avec la manière la plus discrète du monde, qui se décida à aller se soulager le plus rapidement possible au toilettes en laissant Ryuzaki seul à son bureau.

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

 _Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde._ Moi, qui voulais vraiment faire bonne figure pour aujourd'hui voilà que je me met à bander comme un porc. _Mais qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi, c'est pourtant pas la mer à boire non plus._ Ryuzaki... c'est surement lui qui m'a fait cet effet là. Bon dieu, il est tellement à croquer, mais je ne peux pas me mettre à divaguer comme ça dès les débuts de la rencontre. Il faut dire que j'avais déjà un point positif : en tans que stagiaire, j'avais le droit de faire tout ce que je veux avec lui. _Tout ? Non mais je délire complètement, je veux pas qu'il sache que je suis un énorme pervers non plus._ Ryuzaki-chan est tellement mignon. Comment n'ai je pas pu remarquer ce 'truc' en dessous de moi. Jalimya, cette connasse, c'est surement pour ça qu'elle n'arrêtais pas de me sourire en continuant de passer du regard sur moi à Ryuzaki.

Je mettais assis dans les toilettes et avais déboutonné mon pantalon. Mon membre c'était littéralement dressé après l'ouverture tel un animal qui était content de retrouver la liberté. Je massais doucement mon membre en mettant un main sur la bouche pour que personne m'entend. _Ryuzaki est vraiment le seul qui m'avait fait cette effet là._ Je me demande fortement ce qu'il pense de moi en ce moment. Il doit peut être se poser des questions. En tout cas dès que j'ai finis ici, je retourne près de lui, qui sait ce que mes collègues pourraient lui raconter à son sujet... "Mhhhh..." _Putain !_ Je rêve où je viens de lâcher un gémissement.

Je commençais à faire des vas et viens avec ma main tout en pensant à Ryuzaki. C'était bizarre de pense comme ça à celui qui nous a direct taper dans l'œil. Mon corps frémissait à cette pensé, Ryuzaki me faisait de l'effet et j'étais coupable d'avoir complètement flashé sur lui. Un frissons me parcourais les veines et la main que j'avais sur la bouche commençais à parcourir mon corps comme si je n'avais plus aucun contrôle de mes gestes, ma main détacha ma cravate et alla se balader sous ma chemise pour caresser mon torse. Ma tête ne m'aidais pas non plus, je commençais à rêver de Ryuzaki et de moi, tout les deux nus dans un lit. Lui en dessous qui me suppliait de continuer, de le pénétrer et qui n'arrêtais pas de hurler d'aller plus vite et plus fort.

Je continuais mes mouvements en même temps que ma rêverie. Je me branlais en allant un peu plus vite en gémissant doucement le nom de Ryuzaki. Je rêvais que Ryuzaki me disais _"Light-kun. Oh, Light-kun... Plus fort."_ Mon dieu. Je commençais vraiment à approcher de mon poing culminant. Ma tête tournait, chaque mot, chaque geste que Ryuzaki avait fait ce matin. "Ryuzaki..." Mon dieu, je le veux. Je le veux tellement. En repensant encore et encore à Ryuzaki, j'accélérais le mouvement de plus en plus vite.

La voix de Ryuzaki faisait échos dans ma tête, sa voix si sensuelle me chantais des paroles et ses yeux me suppliait d'en finir. _"Light-kun. Light-kun. Light-kun."_ Merde, je vais venir. "Ryuzakiiiii..." Je lâchais ma semence dans un denier cri aigu en me cabrant à la parois des toilettes. Après cette orgasme, que je considérais comme étant des meilleurs, je reprenais peu à peu ma respiration. Ayant perdu beaucoup de temps à me soulager, je me dépêchais de ressortir des toilettes en prenant soin de nettoyer les dégâts fait sur le sol et sur moi.

Quel genre de mec suis-je pour commencer à penser comme ça ? C'est la première fois qu'une personne m'attire et voilà comment je réagisse. _Aller Light, c'est pas le moment de te laisser abattre. Tu peux encore te rattraper._ Je ferais tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour que Ryuzaki oublie cette erreur là et qu'on repars sur de bonne bases. Je finissais de peigner mes cheveux et sortis vite des toilettes quand je vis que j'avais faillit rentré dans quelqu'un.

* * *

Pov Normal

Ryuzaki (voyant Light sortir à la vitesse de l'éclair manquant un accrochage) : Ah, Light-kun, vous avez enfin finis ?

Light (essoufflé) : Oui...

Ryuzaki : Vos collègues sont assez énervant envers moi, ils n'arrente pas de me poser des tas questions sur ma vie.

Light *petit sourire* : Eh bien je suis désolé qu'ils t'aient énervé, Ryuzaki-chan. Disons que c'est une salle habitude qu'ils on quand de nouvelles recrues arrivent. Et je dois te confier que chaque personne que j'ai eu à m'en occuper, ils avaient tous la même réactions. Mais aujourd'hui ce sera différents que d'habitude.

Ryuzaki : Ah bon ?

Light (prenant les mains de Ryuzaki dans les siennes) : Je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu sois à l'aise et que tu reste. C'est bien la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi, Ryuzaki-chan et ne compte pas sur moi pour le laisser partir.

Light se pencha pour embrassé les lèvres de Ryuzaki mais ce dernier le stoppa en mettant une main sur sa bouche.

Ryuzaki : Si ça ne vous dérange pas, Light-kun, je souhaiterais garder une relation professionnelle pour le moment...

Light et Ryuzaki allèrent à leur bureau, pendant le trajets, des regards de jaloux fusait sur Ryuzaki. Light s'installa à son bureau et commença à taper sur son ordinateur mais il s'arreta quand il vis que Ryuzaki le dévisageais.

Light : Quelque chose ne va pas, Ryuzaki ?

Ryuzaki (inspectant Light de la tête au pied et remarquant la paire de lunette) : Il me semble qu'on s'est déjà croisé quelque part, Light-kun.

Light (grattant l'arrière de sa tête) : Oui dans le sous sol du métro, tu avais sauver mes lunettes. Mais bon trêve de bavardage, au boulot.

Ryuzaki : Très bien.

Light et Ryuzaki commencèrent à travailler ensemble. Ils devaient comparer les dernier chiffres de vente au mois derniers. A la pause déjeuner, Ryuzaki se confia un peu à Light, ce dernier apprenais qu'il était anglais, qu'il était venu au japon pour étudier et apprendre un quelconque métier. Light appris par la suite que Ryuzaki était le meilleur champion national Junior au tennis, les yeux de Light avaient briller à ces mots et lui avait demander si après le boulot il souhaiterais faire un partie avec lui au terrain qui se trouvait à quelque pas de chez lui tout en se vantant qu'il savait très bien jouer lui aussi.

"Pourquoi pas Light-kun." Ryuzaki pensa _Peut être que je l'ai sous estimé._

* * *

 _Pov de Namikawa_

Devant Deadline

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de proposer un plan aussi merdique que celui là ? Qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'ouvrir ma grande gueule et de proposer un plan aussi foireux que les relation que Madame Zaloize avait avec les hommes. Je le savait, je savait que ça allait me tomber dessus si jamais j'ouvrais ma grand gueule. Mais qu'est ce que je pouvais faire ? Avec une patronne folle dingue qui mérite un séjour un hôpital psychiatrique, un mari qui me saute quasiment tout les soir et des collègue aussi incompétent qu'un adolescent accro au jeux vidéos, c'est sur que je mérite mieux comme vie. Mais bon, je ne vais pas tout le temps blâmer le monde pour ses malheurs de temps en temps j'accepte admettre mes fautes.

Voilà que je me tenais devant l'entrepris qui nous faisaient concurrence depuis ses débuts. _Jouer les espions pour savoir ce qui se cache derrière ses locaux, très bonne idée Reiji, vraiment bonne. T'es vraiment un crétin..._ J'aurais du me taire, j'aurais du me taire ou dire une connerie que ma patronne aurait surement désapprouver mais m'aurait éviter de risquer ma vie. Avec un dernier souffle d'air j'entrais dans le bâtiment...

Intérieur Dealine

J'étais enfin rentré au grand dam de ma boss qui me hurlais dans l'oreillette "ENFIN ENTRÉ, PAUVRE IMBÉCILE FINIS !" Je jure que si j'avais pas mon mari, je la tairais taire de ma propre manière. Je la ferais crié, pleuré et supplier comme on ne peu pas l'imaginer. Mais bon, l'heure n'est pas à ces pensées là, je dois rester calme et confiant.

Une dame venait vers moi et se présenta "Bonjour, vous êtes Jirei Nomakewé, je suppose ? Enchantée de vous connaitre, je suis Jalimya Tourelles, la patronne de Deadline. Vous êtes surement venus pour le remplacement de notre chef marketing ? Suivez moi, je vous prie."

Ma curiosité me piqua, je dois savoir pourquoi personne s'absente "Sans vouloir être indiscret, Madame Tourelles, j'aimerais bien savoir la raison pour lequel je dois remplacer la personne." Elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand rictus sur le visage, je commençais lentement à trembler craignant sa réponse "Disons que ma charmante 'Louloute', c'est son surnom, est en congé de maternité pour les 6 prochains mois. Nous allons d'abord faire un essais de 5 jours, pour vous Jirei-chan et si vous faites du bon travail, je vous garde. Je ne tolérais aucun retard et aucune excuse ne sera valable." Elle continua sa route tout en me parlant avec un ton strict "Les journées commencent à 8h pile et se finissent à 21h, si jamais j'ai une réunion importante le soir, le travail se terminera vers 23h grand maximum. Il y a au moins 2 machine à café par étage. Nous avons, quelques personnes assez patraque ces derniers temps mais cela va s'arranger au fil du temps."

"Quand est-ce que je pourrait commencer ?" _Autant le savoir tout de suite._

Jalimya Tourelles poussa la porte de son bureau en m'invitant "Quand j'aurais inspecter votre dossier... Entré, je vous prie."

Namikawa pensa à lui-même en entrant et en allant s'asseoir près du bureau _Ça risque de ne pas être une partie de plaisir. Dans quoi, je me suis embraquer ? Le plan avait l'air si simple : me faire embaucher, travailler quelques jours pour gagner la confiance du patron et ensuite pirater les système pour savoir quel secrets cache Deadline. Mon petit Reiji Namikawa, t'es dans une belle merde si tu échoue._

 _A suivre..._

* * *

Jalimya : Tu me fais un air assez sévère pour ce chapitre.

Auteure : Je dois le faire comme ça. J'y peux rien.

Light (relisant encore et encore le passages des toilettes) : Espèce de PsychoPatte ! Sale perverse ! Tu m'a fait faire "ça" ? T'es malade ou quoi ?

Auteure (montrant la Death Note) : Rale pas sinon je te tue ! Et je te signale que j'ai l'aide de quelqu'un d'autre. ^^

Light : De qui ? :/

Auteure : De la personne qui ne se trouve pas ici. :D

L : ...

Auteure : Et toi du dis rien ?

L : Vu la façon et la manière dont j'ai rencontrer Light-kun, j'ai bien peur de savoir la suite.

Auteure #Grand Sourire Sadique# : Tu ne va pas être déçu mon lapin...

Light et L : ***gloups***


	5. Quelques Conversations

StatutFacefiction : Vous pensez toujours que je profane Death Note. Eh bien en quelque sorte oui et non car dans ce chapitre un objet de désir sera mis en avant (mais je le verrais comme un espèce de rôle secondaires, car oui je doit respecté certains point lorsqu'on mentionne UA). ^^

Petite Note de moi : "Je vous souhaite à toutes une bonne rentré à tous et à toutes, que votre année soit mieux que la précédente. :)"

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata, Jalimya et Zaloize sont à mes meilleures amies (ben qu'elle n'écrivent pas vraiment leurs passages) et moi tout ce que je possède c'est la paresse de poster les chapitres. x)

Fanfiction classée dans les fichiers [M] : #En Mode Maitre Roux# YAOI YAOI ON ADORE, YAOI YAOI ON ADORE. =D (faut vraiment que j'arrête les doushinjis)

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Quelques Conversations**

* * *

Yotsuba : 13h

Higuchi avec Hatori dans le bureau de Zaloize.

Higuchi : Boss, d'après le rapport de Namikawa qu'on vient de recevoir, il a réussi à se faire embaucher dans la société Deadline.

Zaloize (croisant les mains sur le menton) : Bien? j'espère qu'il ne fera aucune erreurs. Il n'aura pas droit à une deuxième chance si jamais il se fait prendre.

Hatori (étonné) : Qu'est ce que vous aller lui faire si jamais il rate son coup ?

Zaloize : Moi, oh rien, mais par contre 'ceci' (sortant un drôle de cahier noir) arrangera tout nos petits soucis.

Higuchi (curieux) : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Zaloize (souriante) Oh ça ? Juste un simple cahier qui peut tuer si jamais on écrit le nom d'une personne ayant son visage en tête

Higuchi (maintenant inquiet) Et que compter vous de faire Namikawa?

Zaloize : Rien de spécial. Mais si jamais il ose faire la moindre petite erreur là-bas en tans qu'espion, j'écrirais son nom dans le cahier et il mourras d'une croise cardiaque 40 secondes plus tard. Ou alors je peux très bien faire en sorte de faire passer son meurtre pour un suicide tout comme j'ai fait pour nos principaux concurrents.

Hatori (sursautant) Vous... Vous avez tuer les autres PDGs des autres sociétés ? Mais pourquoi ?

Zaloize : Bien sur qu'est ce que vous penser ? Merde les gars, nos chiffres étaient au niveau des plus bas ces derniers temps. Vous croyez quoi ? Que j'allais laisser de tels parasites nuire à l'entreprise, à 'notre' entreprise. J'ai travailler pendant toute ma vie pour gravir les échelons, ce n'est pas une petites bandes de génies sortis de l'université qui vont m'arretez.

Hatori (s'apprêtant à partir) : Vous êtes devenue complètement dingue, madame. Je vais vous dénoncer à la police pour meurtre.

Zaloize (se levant de son bureau et criant en direction du traître) : Si jamais vous franchissez cette porte, vous mourrez, Hatori-chan ! J'ai le pouvoir de tuer chacun d'entre vous juste en écrivant votre nom dans ce cahier. Et ça vaut aussi pour tout le monde. J'ai éliminer la concurrence si facilement et maintenant tout ce qui reste et qui continue à me faire face, c'est le boss de Deadline, l'entreprise qui nous fait de l'ombre depuis ces débuts et je ferais n'importe quoi pour arriver à mes fins. Ce n'est pas de petits parasite miteux accro au pouvoir, au fric et au belles putes qui vont me dire quoi faire. Une dernière chose, je peux facilement vous contrôler si jamais l'envie vous prend de tenter quoi que ce soit contre moi, ne me sous estimer pas.

Hatori : On veut une preuve. Prouvez nous que "ce" cahier peut vraiment tuer.

Zaloize : Vous voulez une preuve ? Pas besoin.

Zaloize déchira un bout de page du cahier et fis touché Higuchi et Hatori avec. L'instant d'après les deux homme d'affaires vis une forme squelettique derrière elle. Les deux hommes hurlaient à la mort devant le monstre recouvert d'os.

Zaloize (calme et souriante montrant le monstre) : Messieurs, voici Rem, mon shinigami. C'est à elle que mon cahier à appartenu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Deadline : 13h

Light (inspectant chaque feuille du tas qui était à coté de son stagiaire) : Ryuzaki, je comprend que tu sois le nouveau stagiaire de l'entreprise et cela ne me dérange pas du tout que tu me suive ou écoute tout ce que j'ai à te dire sur l'entreprise, mais pourrais tu être sérieux pendant au moins 5 petites minutes sil te plait ? C'est bien toi qui à exiger qu'on garde une relation purement professionnelle, non ?

Ryuzaki (mordant son pouce et travaillant sur l'ordinateur de Light) : Je ne vois pas en quoi cela semble te déranger, Light-kun. Je n'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je signale.

Light (prenant un ton ironique) : Noooon. Disons que tu as mélanger une longue ronde de chez Kouchi contre une nuisette de chez Taylor dans les commandes et que tu t'es trompé dans leur prix.

Ryuzaki (reculant sa chaise) ***soupire*** : Je pense que ce genre de travail n'est pas fait pour moi. Prendre les commandes n'est pas du tout ma tasse de thé parce que d'habitude c'est les autres qui s'occupent de me commander des trucs. En plus, le boulot du stagiaire est de faire en sorte que l'employer soit à l'aise. Comme lui apporter du café par exemple. Ou encore lui faire un massage dans le dos si l'employer se sent stresser.

Light (rougissant au mot 'massage') : Je préfère te servir le café moi-même Ryuzaki. Je préfère franchement que toi net moi soyons ensemble dans ce cas là si jamais l'un de nous à besoin de se servir de la cafetière. Et de plus (Light s'approche doucement de Ryuzaki mettant une main sur un des genoux plié) je souhaite franchement apprend à te connaitre de plus en plus. Certes, j'avoue que j'ai réagis de façon extrême lors de nos premières minutes et j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Mais tu dois me croire, je suis sincère quand je te dis que je veux que et moi repartions sur de bonne bases.

Ruyzaki (frémissant au toucher du secrétaire) : Ce geste est très gênant Light-kun.

Light (retirant sa main) : Désolé... Mais ton étrangeté et ta beauté pique ma curiosité.

Ryuzaki : Et je pense qu'il est de mon devoir en tans que stagiaire de jouer les larbins plutôt que de continuer à travailler sur un boulot aussi difficile comme celui-ci. Vous prenez et faites toute sorte de chose à la fois et cela est très remarquable venant de vous, Light-kun, moi même je ne pourrais pas vous dépasser même avec de bons entraînement acquis et des années d'expérience. Mais aviez vous oublier le vrai boulot du stagiaire, je suis votre esclave Light-kun,vous pouvez me dire quoi faire de tout ce que vous désirez sauf des choses perverse.

Light : Quel dommage, parce que c'est bien les seuls choses dont j'ai vraiment envie maintenant. Et si tu me faisais un petit massage, Ryu-chan ?

* * *

 _Pov Ryuzaki_

Un massage, non mais et puis quoi encore ? Quel pervers, non mais quel gros pervers. Il ne veut pas que je le suce aussi. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de lui proposer ça aussi, quel con que je fais. _Allez reprend toi, L. C'est pourtant pas la mer à boire non plus._ Je suis un stagiaire, je suis là pour mes sois disant études, point barre. J'aurais jamais du écouter Watari et commencer à faire connaissance avec ce pervers.

Light Yagami, ce nom roule sur ma langue tel un poison. Cet homme est fort intéressant et cache quelques qualité que j'aurais hâte de découvrir, mais niveau physique je me demande si on l'aurait pas ramollit du cerveau ces derniers temps. Il m'embrasse la main et ensuite il va se masturber dans les toilettes. _En hurlant mon nom en plus, bravo !_ Et puis il essaye de m'embrasser là ou personne n'avais jamais poser ses lèvres. Si je me retenais pas, ça ferais longtemp que je l'aurais arrêtez pour harcèlement sexuel au travail. Je me giflais intérieurement en repensant que j'aurais la chance de me venger en jouant au tennis. _Allez_ , _L, tout le monde à droit à sa chance..._

C'est à contrecœur que je me décidais de me poster derrière lui et que je posais me mains sur ses épaules. Je sentais comme un nœuds à leurs niveau. Tendu ou stressé ? Après avoir réfléchis sur la façon dont il réagirait si je ne commençais pas, je décidais de faire des mouvements d'avant en arrière avec mon pouce, mon index et mon majeur. De l'autre coté du bureau quelques personnes nous observaient. Beaucoup de femmes rougissaient et sifflotaient tandis que les hommes me lançaient des regards que je pourrais décrire comme de la jalousie.

Encore une fois je me demandais en hurlant dans ma tête _Dans quel genre d'entreprise suis-je tombé ?_ Une entreprise ça ? Plutôt un asile de fou, voir un asile de gay. _Tait toi un peu L. Tu es l'un d'entre eux toi aussi._ Non, je n'aurais aucune relation sur personne. Je suis une personnel asexué. La justice passe avant tout. Après les 5 jours de calvaire, je me tire de ce pays et je n'y remet plus jamais les pieds. _Oui, c'est ça le plan. Je reste ici encore 4 jours et après je ne reviens plus._ Et tans pis si Watari râle par après. Il n'avait qu'a arrêtez de me prendre pour un enfant. Tel un parent dans un parc, il laisse et oblige son enfant à aller jouer avec les 'autres'.

* * *

 _Pov de Jalimya_

Lorsque j'avais finis avec Jirei-chan, je m'étais accorder une petite pause. Un coup m'avais frapper à la tête pendant l'entretien, javais complètement omis de donner la tenue de travail à Ryuzaki-chan. Avec de la chance, les vestiaire des hommes serait surement inoccupés à cet heure-ci. Je me dirigeais d'un pas lent vers ces dernières en passant à chaque bureau et en jetant un regard de satisfaction aux autres travailleurs... Lorsque je suis passer près du bureau de Light-chan, la scène m'a fait sauter de joie. Ryuzaki était debout derrière Light et lui faisais un bon massage des épaules. _Je suis jalouse, il le fait mieux que moi._ Et apparemment son petit effet n'avait pas raté puisque une jolie petite bosse commençais à appraitre dans le pantalon de mon petit stagiaire préféré.

 _Bon ne restons pas là, tans qu'il sont tranquille il ne vaudrait mieux ne pas les déranger._ Je continuais ma route dont certains employer de manquaient de me faire des clins d'œil en pointant leur doigts en direction de mon secrétaire et du nouveau stagiaire. _Oui, décidément ces deux-là vont bien s'entendre._ J'entrais finalement dans les vestiaires et m'approchais du casier qui contenait les différentes tenues. J'ouvrais le cadenas avec la clé et pris, une petite chemise blanche à manche longue, un pantalon bleu foncé et une cravate. _Ryuzaki-chan va devoir se débrouiller pour la veste et les chaussures._ En refermant le casier, j'entendis au loin une douche qui coulais.

Curieusement je m'approchais de la douche et je vis un petit homme tout maigrichon et assez mignon se mettre du shampoing dans les cheveux tout en les massant. Je reconnaissais cette personne c'est Tôta Matsuda, l'un des employer qui étaient à la masse ces derniers temps mais dont j'étais littéralement tombée amoureuse la première fois que je l'avais vu. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait ici ? Je m'approchais encore plus de lui qui n'avait pas l'air de remarquer ma présence et me collait contre le mur en face de lui.

"Ça va comme vous voulez, Matsuda-chan ?"

* * *

Pov Normal

Bar ShinMegamiTensei* : 14h

Deux hommes étaient accoudé au comptoir du bar. L'un était un petit vieux à la tenue de majordome, l'autre était un cinquantenaire à la tenue de policier.

Watari (buvant une gorgée de son whisky) : Alors comment ça se passe de votre coté, Yagami-san ?

Souchiro (plongeant son regard dans son verre de vin) : Bof, je doute fortement que Raito puisse au moins devenir ami avec Ryuzaki...

Watari : Il faut pas trop vous morfondre, je suis sur qu'ils vont bien s'entendre.

Souchiro (reprenant une gorgée de son verre presque vide) : J'en doute. Raito à toujours été un antisocial depuis ses 5 ans et quand j'ai perdue ma femme, il m'a reprocher tous les malheurs de la terre. Résultat, il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi. Et vous savez quoi ? Pour conclure le fait que je n'allais plus jamais lui adresser la parole, il à oser m'avouer aimer les hommes et que jamais il finira ses vieux jours comme un vieux débris. Il a dit ça tout en m'insultant. (terminant son vin) Serveuse un autre verre, je vous prie ?

Watari : Ha ha. On voit que c'est de famille...

La serveuse reviens avec une autre verre.

Souchiro : Ne plaisante pas avec ça Watari. Si jamais Raito et Sayu savaient pour nous deux, ils vont m'attirer les foudres. Et pire encore, salir ma réputation.

Watari : Mais ça ne devrais pas te gêner pourtant...

Souchiro : Au contraire, si ! Ma femme est morte Watari et je n'ai appris qu'après sa mort que... que...

 _A suivre..._

* * *

* : En hommage pour mes tout premiers jeux de la ps2. =D

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

Light ***stressé*** : Que quoi ? Que quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe entre mon père et Watari ?

Auteure : J'aimerais que tu t'abstiens de poser des questions Light. C'est pas à toi de les poser mais au autres...

Light : Les autres ? Mais quel autres ? Je doute fortement que personne ne lise ici.

Auteure : Tchip ! Et en plus sache que si cette fic par en vrille c'est clairement pas de ma faute.

L (lisant son passage en rougissant) : Quel retournement de situation. Enfin un peu de douceur.

Light : Un retournement de situation ça ? Mon cœur t'as oublié à qui on avait à faire.

L (léchant son doigt plein de gâteau) : Mh, pas du tout. Et je suis sure qu'elle réserve bien des surprise pour après...

L s'approche de Light et commence à lécher son cou et à balader ses mains sur tout le corps.

Auteure : _Bon ben il est temps que je me casse d'ici..._ ^^

Jalimya (toute joyeuse) : Ça y est ? Je suis avec Matsuda ?

Auteure : Chuuut, attend la surprise. x)


	6. Relation, Victoire et Tennis

StatutFacefiction : L'école recommence mais c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de continuer mes histoires, au contraire dès qu'un chapitre est poster je recommence à écrire comme une tarée. ^^

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata. Jalimya et Zaloize sont à moi. x)

Fanfiction classée dans les fichiers [M] : #En Mode Maitre Roux# YAOI YAOI ON ADORE, YAOI YAOI ON ADORE. =D

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

[ _mots_ ] : Sms de Jalimya

[ _mots_ ] : Sms de Makoto

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Relations, Victoire et Bataille de Tennis**

* * *

Pov Normal

Deadline : 13h30

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH !" Un cri de femme faisait échos dans tout l'entreprise. Tout le monde cessa leurs activités y compris Ryuzaki qui avait fait un bon massage à Light.

"Madame, sortez de là. Partez."

Makoto se leva de sa chaise et alla en direction du vestiaire des hommes où le cri avait retentis, quelques personnes la suivirent, tous curieux. "Tôta-chan? Tout va bien ?" La seconde d'après, tout le monde voyait Jalimya, la patronne, sortir avec une tenue de travail, cette dernière se tordais de rire. "Kyahahahah, relax tout le monde, j'ai juste fait une petite farce à notre cher Matsuda-chan." Elle repris un ton sérieux "Que personne ne s'occupe de cet incident et vous n'avez n'avez pas intérêt à continuer à débattre sur ça pendant les prochains jours, compris ?" Tous hochaient la tête. C'est qu'elle pouvait changer d'un visage à un autre à tout moment.

Makoto s'approcha de Jalimya en lui murmurant à l'oreille "Sadique !" Un rictus était visible sur le visage des deux femmes "Un jour, il sera à moi. Je lui ferais les pires douceur comme tu ne peut même pas imaginé, ma chère 'copine'."

Quelques minutes après que tout le monde avait repris ses activités et que la patronne était partie, Matsuda sortis des vestiaire. Il voyait que personne ne se m'occupait de ce qui s'était passer quelques minutes plus tôt. Personne ne semblait vouloir l'humilier malgré qu'il était une des personnes qui faisaient coulé la société.

Makoto (murmurant tout bas) : Tôta-chan? Ne vous en faites pas pour la blague, madame à fait en sorte que personne que personne ne se préoccupe de cette affaire.

Matsuda (asseyant à coté de Makoto) : Cette femme est complètement dingue, je sens qu'un jour je vais me tiré d'ici.

Makoto : Ne dites pas ça, Tôta-chan.

Matsuda : Elle s'acharne tout le temps sur moi...

Makoto : C'était juste de la taquinerie.

Matsuda : De la moquerie plutôt.

Makoto ***soupire*** : Matsuda-chan, elle vous aime bien.

Matsuda : _Tiens c'est plus Tôta-chan?_ Mais pourquoi elle s'acharne sur moi si elle m'aime bien ?

Makoto (s'approchant de l'oreille de Matsuda pour que personne ne l'entende) : Elle veut que vous faites plus attention à elle qu'a votre stupide travail. Croyez moi, Matsuda-chan, ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle souhaite vous avoir à ses cotés. Elle est follement amoureuse de vous. Vous n'aviez même pas remarquer ces petites attention quand elle vous avait connue à vos débuts ici, vous n'avez même pas fait attention aux fleurs et aux lettres qu'elle vous envoyaient. Vous êtes un cas désespéré, Matsuda-chan. Et ça ne m'étonne pas que vous êtes célibataire à votre âge, je mettrais même ma main à couper que vous êtes toujours puceau. Si madame Jalimya n'a toujours personne à ses cotés malgré les bonnes relations qu'elle à avec les employer, c'est parce que ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle à renoncé à d'autres hommes et qu'elle ne souhaite que vous.

Matsuda : Ouais ben en attendant elle à intérêt à garder ses distances. C'est surtout en partie de votre faute que j'ai du aller me nettoyer Mlle Makoto.

Makoto (prenant un air de chiot apeuré) : Oh, je suis désolée pour ça, Tôta-chan. Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peut faire pour me faire pardonner ? Je ferais n'importe quoi. Et je suis prête à vous offrir un autre café pour ça.

Matsuda : _Quelle manipulatrice... Elle cache bien son jeu._

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

Quel abrutis ce Matsuda, il à interrompu la bonne séance de massage que Ryuzaki me faisais. _Fais chier._ Mais pourtant, il n'étais pas le seul à nous avoir interrompu. Madame Jalimya aussi. Qu'elle salope. Dire que ça me faisais tellement du bien que Ryuzaki pose ses doigts sur moi. Dire que j'avais vraiment besoin de ça et ces enfoirés venaient de tout gâcher en quelques minutes. _Seigneur, je déteste ma vie._ Les doigts de Ryuzaki sur ma peau m'avaient vraiment fait du bien à tel point que maintenant je me sentais encore mieux qu'avant.

* * *

 _Pov de Ryuzaki_

Le bon dieu à entendu mes prières ont dirait. Dieu soit loué, je ne savais pas si j'allais tenir encore longtemps face à ce gros pervers de Yagami. Une bosse s'était à nouveau formé quand j'avais jeter un coup d'oeil sur son pantalon. Encore une fois, je voyais qu'il était exciter, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. Je me rassis à son bureau et continua le travail. _Profite bien de ta journée_ _Light Yagami, ce soir, j'imposerais une décision pour que vous compreniez que mon coeur est et restera toujours enfermé du coté de la justice._

* * *

Pov Normal

Bureau de Jalimya

 ***bruit de téléphone***

Jalimya (prenant le téléphone en examinant le dossier de Namikawa) : Société Deadline bonjour.

Voix de femme : Bonjour, puis-je parler à mademoiselle Jalimya Tourelles, je vous prie.

Jalimya : C'est moi-même. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Madame Kurama : Enchantée de vous connaitre Mlle Tourelles, je suis madame Misaki Kurama, la femme de Ahkihiko Kurama*, je vous téléphonais pour vous dire que nous avons fait notre choix, mon mari et moi.

Jalimya (se souvenant de la compétition contre Yotsuba) : Oh. Vraiment ? Alors ? Quel est votre décision...

Madame Kurama : Toutes nos fonds vous reviennent, miss Tourelles. Félicitation.

Jalimya (peinant à contenir sa joie et son évanouissement) : Que- O-Oui. D'acc-D'accord. M-Mer-Merci beaucoup.

Madame Kurama : J'en attend beaucoup de votre part Mlle Tourelles, ne me décevez pas. Je ne souhaite vraiment pas aller vers la société Yotsuba. On m'a chaudement recommander la votre, j'attendrais une suite des plus convaincantes. Sur ce, je vous laisse et je ne vous dérange pas plus que ça. A bientôt Mlle Tourelles.

Jalimya : O-Oui... A bientôt chère madame.

Jalimya raccrocha le téléphone et mis le dossier de Namikawa sur le coté de son bureau, en se disant qu'elle s'occuperait de ce cas plus tard.

 ***Explosion de joie dans 3...2...1...***

* * *

 _Pov de Namikawa_

Dans son bureau (qu'on pourrait confondre avec un cagibis)

J'avais espéré qu'en infiltrant la ligne téléphonique de Deadline et en la reliant à celle de Yotsuba, ça allait changer quelque chose. Hélas, l'appel téléphonique de Kurama vers madame Tourelles à rendue ma patronne plus furax que jamais. C'est dire que je mis attendais vraiment pas.

Zaloize (au téléphone) : PAUVRE CRÉTIN FINIS, SOMBRE CONNARD !

Namikawa (tremblant) : Madame, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Ce n'est-

Zaloize : OH LA FERME ! SAVEZ VOUS CE QUI VA SE PASSER ? A CAUSE DE VOTRE INCOMPÉTENCE, DE VOTRE LENTEUR ET DE VOTRE PARESSE ON COULE DANS LA MOUISE !

Namikawa : J'ai fait de mon mieux, madame... Je vous le jure.

Zaloize : TAISEZ VOUS PAUVRE IMBÉCILE ! JE VOUS DONNE UNE DERNIÈRE CHANCE DE VOUS RACHETER, VUS QUE VOUS AVEZ QUAND MÊME RÉUSSI LE TEST ETRE ENTRÉ DANS L'ENTREPRISE ! SI VOUS ÉCHOUER ENCORE UNE FOIX, JE VOUS VIRE DE YOTSUBA ! COMPRIS ?

Namikawa : Oui madame...

Zaloize : Vous allez avoir une deuxième mission, une qui est plus facile que cette sois disant 'mission espionnage'. Cette fois-ci, vous allez détruire Deadline. A commencer par le cœur de cette entreprise. Il y a deux personnes qui tiennent et qui peuvent tenir cette société rien qu'a eux seul. Je me suis renseigner un peu sur internet et j'ai trouver deux noms, l'une s'appele Jalimya Tourelles et l'autre Light Yagami. Vous allez user vos charmes de séducteurs et séduire l'une des deux personnes. Je vous laisse le choix.

Nakikawa : Il faut que vous me donner des infos, madame. Si l'un des deux est le fils ou la fille d'une personne importante, je me retrouve dans une impasse si la personne découvre la vérité par après. De plus, Light Yagami s'occupe déjà d'une personne ici et mon comportement risque d'être des plus suspect.

Zaloize : Je sais... Et c'est bien pour ça que je vous conseille de vous tourner vers la sois disant patronne. Obtenez des infos sur elle, je veux tout savoir sur sa vie, ses détails, même le plat qu'elle adore. Tout !

Higuchi (en arrière plan) : VOUS N'Y PENSER PAS !

Zaloize : Taisez-vous Kyosuke, je ne vous ai pas donner la permission de parler. Aviez-vous déjà oublier mon avertissement ? Non ? Bon. A vous de jouer, Reji Namikawa, tacher de ne pas me décevoir.

Namikawa : Oui madame. _Eh merde. Moi qui pensait avoir une mission toute simple, c'est raté._

* * *

 _Pov de Jalimya_

Quelle joie, quelle extase. La victoire est à moi. Enfin. _Maman tu me vois la haut ? Et ce que tu est fière de moi ?_ Toutes ces années de travail acharné, c'est enfin finis, je vais enfin être récompensée comme il se doit. Grâce à la famille Kurama, je peux enfin commencer à être une des importantes personnes haut-gradées dans la société. Prend ça dans ton cul, Yotsuba, j'ai gagner.

Oh oui, Yotsuba, c'est l'heure de payer. Tu m'a humiliée, rejetée, salie, trahie. L'heure de la vengeance à sonner. Tu as même oser jouer avec les sentiments de ma meilleure amie qui pensait avoir une place chez vous, mais vous l'avez bafouer elle aussi. Ma pauvre Makoto, ne t'inquiète pas, ton plan est en marche, tout va se jouer à partir de ce jour. Yotsuba va regretter de nous avoir rabaissées, on leur avait bien dit qu'il regretterons de s'être fait des ennemis.

Des années de dur labeur, des années de souffrance, des années de torture pour enfin arriver à ça. Je vais enfin commencer à connaitre des gens, de vrais personnes. Oh bien sur je garderais ma place de PDG, c'est mon devoir après tout, jamais je ne serais parvenue à ce niveau sans ma chère entreprise. Mais pour ce qui est des relation, ça va nettement s'améliorer de jour en jour. Quand à toi Matsuda, prépare toi à souffrir avec une telle douceur que tu n'en n'a jamais connu dans ta vie. Tout ceux qui m'on fait du mal font enfin payer le prix fort à partir d'aujourd'hui et je commencerais pas toi 'Tôta Matsuda'. Ne crains rien, je ne te ferais aucun mal. J'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter avec toi. Quitte même à t'enfermer chez moi et à t'attacher à un lit pour le restant de tes jours.

Je regarde le cadre sur mon bureau où se trouvait une photo de moi bébé et de ma mère encore toute jeune quand elle était encore parmi nous. _Maman, c'est bientôt finis. Toute ces années de souffrances où tu t'es battue pour moi, pour que je survive, vont être enfin récompenser. Je ferais en sorte que tu sois fière de moi, ma petite maman._

J'arrivais à peine à contenir mes larmes et mon excitation quand je pris le micro en main. Je prenais une grande respiration et poussais le bouton en annonçant dans les haut-parleurs : "A l'attention de tous les employer, ceci est une annonce très importante. Etant donner que nous avons gagner l'un des meilleurs clients face à Yotsuba, vous êtes libre de partir plus tôt possible aujourd'hui. A partir de 17h30, je ne veux plus voir personne dans les bureaux. Le gardien, Mlle Makoto et moi même fouillerons chaque coin et recoin de chaque bureaux, de chaque pièces, de chaque étages, de la société. Bonne soirée à tous et à toutes."

Je reposais le micro et en à peine 30 secondes, j'entendis toute la société tremblée. Evidemment mon annonce avait fait son effet. Un brouahah retentis dans tout le bâtiment. Mes chers petites travailleurs criaient tel des singes en forets qui aurait trouver une femelle. _On pourrait les entendre jusque Miami..._ C'est avec joie que je me décidais à commencer à ranger mes affaires.

Après avoir boucler le dernier dossier et mis celui de Namikawa dans mon porte-document, je décidais de sortir de mon bureau pour voir les réactions. Je vis Makoto qui me faisais un signe avec son index et son majeur : 'V' pour victoire ou alors 'V' pour vengeance, dans les deux cas, j'adorerais surement le plan qu'elle va concoctée.

Je passais dans les autres bureaux, et je vis qu'on chantais 'we are the champions' et qu'on dansais sur les bureau en mode 'hopa gagma style', l'un d'eux cria après que j'eu passé son bureau "Les gars, pour moi, c'est tournée général au bar ShinMegamiTensei ce soir." Le brouhaha avait retentis de plus belle. A tel point que mes tympans on saigner. Certains employer n'hésitaient pas à me féliciter pour la victoire. Y compris Matsuda.

Seul le nouvel employer, mon petit secrétaire et son mignon petit stagiaire semblais partager la joie de la victoire et celle de partir plus tôt entre eux. _Mh suspense, suspense, qu'on t-il prévus de faire ce soir ?_ Après le travail, je me disais que je les suivrait. La soirée réserve peut être bien des surprises.

* * *

 _Pov de Ryuzaki_

Quel vacarme, j'en suis complètement tout retourné. Alors ça pour moi, c'est très clair, cette entreprise est un véritable asile de fou. Non mais qu'est ce que qu'ils leur prend de hurler comme des sauvages ? C'est pas comme si ils avaient gagner au loto non plus, c'est pas comme si leur meilleur équipe de football avait gagner la coupe du monde. Non mais on va où là ? J'avais écarquillé mes yeux en voyant plusieurs réactions qui n'étaient pas du tout professionnel. Certains des collègues de Light dansaient, d'autres chantais, on montaient sur les bureaux, on enlevaient sa veste pour la faire tourner au dessus de sa tête.

Étonnement, Light n'avait pas réagis comme les autres, il était resté aussi calme qu'une statue. Je m'attendais à une réaction comme les autres mais là rien. Tout ce qu'il avait fait c'est un petit sourire en restant fidèle à son poste. _Je ne comprendrais jamais cette homme._ Pour le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que le reste la journée passa aussi calmement que ce matin. Si on exceptais le fait que mon 'charmant' collègue s'était soulager deux fois dans la journée, que certains collègues fêtais plus tôt une sois disant victoire, que la plupart des employer me lançait des regards de séducteurs après ça et que la patronne m'obligeais à porter une tenue semblable à celle des autres, j'aurais pu très bien avoir une bonne image de cette entreprise.

Le soleil commençais lentement à disparaître, je regardais l'heure sur l'ordinateur de Light de Light et vis '16h30' affiché. Light avait vu ma réaction et m'invita à commencer à trier les affaires et à classer différents dossier dans les tiroirs approprié. Les 86% des travailleurs étaient déjà partis, il ne restaient plus beaucoup de monde à part moi, Light, Madame la patronne, une jeune fille à la couleur du chocolat au lait et deux hommes dont je connaîtrais surement le nom demain matin. Lorsque j'avais finis de ranger 'mes' affaires Light m'attendais à la porte de son bureau.

* * *

Pov Normal

Namikawa s'approcha de Jalimya "Madame, avec votre plus grand respect et pour vous remercier de m'avoir pris dans votre société, je souhaiterais vous invité à aller boire un verre." Jalimiya ne tiqua pas à cette offre, préférant se focaliser sur les 4 personnes qui restaient encore dans les bureaux. "C'est bien gentil, Jirei-chan mais j'ai déjà quelques chose de prévus ce soir." Namikawa n'insista pas, il se retourna, pris ses affaires avec sa tenue de travail et partis. Jalimya fit signe à Makoto d'inviter Matsuda à partir. Elle reçu quelques minutes plus tard un sms de cette dernière [ _Qu'est que tu fous ? Pour une fois que tu avait la chance d'avoir Matsuda à tes coté tu laisse passer ta chance... :(_ ] [ _Désolée chère copine mais ce soir je vais espionner mon mignon petit secrétaire et le nouveau stagiaire qui on piqués ma curiosité. :D_ ] [ _Folle dingue. ^_^_ ] Jalimya sourit à elle-même en observant les deux hommes qui restaient [ _C'est la fan de Yaoi qui possède 99% de photos cochonnes dans son ordinateur de travail qui me dit ça ?_ ] [ _:p..._ ] ***un autre sms*** [ _Il y une chose que je comprend pas. Tu compte visiter les locaux vide à toi toute seule ? Vu que tu m'a fit signe de dégager._ ] [ _Bien sur que non voyons, j'ai trop la flemme de le faire. Par contre les dix hommes que j'ai engager il y deux ans vont le faire eux._ ] [ _Enfin... peu importe, je rentre à la maison. Bonne soirée ma grande, fais attention à toi. ;)_ ] [ _Toi aussi copine, bonne nuit :*_ ]

Jalimya partis aussitôt de son bureau en rageant son téléphone. Light lui esquissa un sourire "Bonne soirée 'madame'." Elle tira la langue et fit signe aux deux hommes "Bonne soirée, 'Light-chan'. Bonne soirée, Ryuzaki-chan." Jalimya sortis et attendis la sortis des deux hommes. A 16h55, Light et Ryuzaki sortirent du bureau ne prêtant pas attention aux passant et ne remarquant pas Jalimya qui les suivaient à quelques mètres derrière eux.

Light : Je rentre d'abord me changer ensuite on pourrait aller au terrain de tennis, ça te va ?

Ryuzaki (index sur bouche) : Hum, d'accord.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la station de métro de Ayoama qui partait pour Kantô, le trajet en train finis Light invita Ryuzaki à entré chez lui, après quelques minutes ils sortirent de la maison et étaient tous les deux en tenue de sport, Ryuzaki continuait de suivre Light jusqu'au terrain de tennis qui était à 5 minutes à pied de chez lui. Personne ne remarqua toujours pas Jalimya qui les suivait.

Terrain de Tennis de Tôô : 18h (25°)

Jalimya s'installa sur une colline non loin du terrain de tennis, elle vis Ryuzaki et Light se mettre chacun de leur cotés, en position de combat, tous les deux avec une raquette dans la main. Light avait pris une balle dans la boite qui contenais une bonnes centaines de balles jaunes.

Jalimya (s'asseyant sentant la chaleur) : _Brr, le temps est chaud pour la saison mais le fond l'air est assez frais._

.

Light (mode déterminé a séduire Ryuzaki activé) : Ok, Ryuzaki-chan, on fait un pari.

Ryuzaki (tentant de bien tenir sa raquette dans la main) : Quel genre de pari ?

Light : Si je gagne tu me laissera faire tout ce que je veux sur toi.

Ryuzaki (horrifié, imaginant les pires atrocité que Light pourrait lui faire) : Et si c'est moi qui gagne ?

Light : Tu est libre de choisir...

Ryuzaki : Bon alors si je gagne vous arrêtez de me harceler, Light-kun.

Light : Ça me va. Même si je pense que je n'ai rien fait de mal.

Ryuzaki : J'avais pas finis.

Light ***supris*** : ... ? Je t'écoute.

Ryuzaki : Si je gagne, après les 5 jours d'essais, c'est à dire quand vous ne me verrez plus, vous ne chercherez plus jamais à me contacter. J'exige que vous m'oublier après ça. Tout ce que nous vivrons après ma victoire il faudra que vous l'oublier le jour où je ne serais plus là.

Jalimya sursauta à l'entente de la parole de Ryuzaki. Light sentis son cœur se briser. La seule personne qu'il à jamais aimer dans sa vie allait partir loin de lui. Déterminer il s'essuya les yeux et se convainc qu'il fallait qu'il gagne à tout prix.

Light : _J'ai dit que je te laisserais pas partir Ryuzaki Lawliet. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser filer ma seule raison de vivre._

Light se mis en position, envoya la balle dans les air et commença le service, hyper déterminer à gagner. * **TCHAK***

Jalimya pensa en voyant les deux hommes pleins de motivation _Que le jeu commence..._

* * *

 _Pov de Zaloize_

 _Jalimya Tourelles..._ C'est bizarre mais ce nom me dit quelque chose.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

* : Oui je sais... Je manque tellement d'originalité que je suis obligée d'emprunter les noms des autres mangas. :O

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

Auteure (s'adressant au public) : Désolée à ceux qui sont déçus de ne pas avoir beaucoup L x Light dans ce chapitre. Ça ira mieux au prochain.

L (lisant le script du prochain chapitre) : T'es pas sérieuse ?

Auteure #Grand Sourire# : Si !

L : Mais non c'est une blague, tu ne va pas faire ça...

Auteure : Je vais me gêner.

Light : De quoi L ? Qu'est ce qui se passe...

L (montre le script à Light) : Regarde.

Light (ouvrant grand les yeux sous le choc.) : T'ES SÉRIEUSE LA ? MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT MALADE !

Auteure : C'est moi qui écrit donc c'est à moi de décider ce que qui se passe.

L et Light : PSYCHOPATTE !

* * *

Une petite review peut être ? (je me sens seule T_T)


	7. Défaite, Rencontre et Doutes

StatutFacefiction : Je croise les doigts pour que vous aimez cette partie là. Pourquoi ? Parce que ma copine et moi ont à bossées comme des folles pour faire ce ' ***biiiiiiip*** '. :D

Petite Note de moi : Dans ce chapitre, je vous présente la petite sœur de Matsuda (imaginée bien sûr).

Petite Note de moi2 : Je vous conseille fortement d'aller laver vos yeux avant de lire ce chapitre. (A cause de la longueur non-désirée que j'ai fait, plus de 10 000 mots pour être précis ^^)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata. Jalimya et Zaloize sont à moi. x)

Fanfiction classée dans les fichiers [M] : J'implore la grand déesse du Yaoi de me donner la force de réussir cette partie de jambes en l'air.

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Défaite, Rencontre et Doutes**

* * *

Pov Normal

Terrain de tennis : 23h (0°)

La bataille fut rude pour Ryuzaki et Light chacun y mettais de tout son cœur pour gagner les manches. La température de la ville avait baissée et il ne restais plus beaucoup de monde dans les rues. Depuis quelques heures, Jalimya observait les deux hommes qui jouaient au tennis. La première manche avait été remportée par Ryuzaki, la deuxième par Light, aussi difficilement que le tout premier et maintenant les scores était à égalité comme précédemment.

Jalimya pensait _Qui de Light ou de Ryuzaki remportera la victoire ?_ Ils jouaient la dernière partie, qui annoncera la victoire définitive de l'un d'eux, depuis 1h. Finalement, Light donna un dernier coup de raquette en direction de Ryuzaki en se faisant tomber par terre espérant que Ryuzaki évite la balle. Ryuzaki de son coté était tout aussi essoufflé que Light. La cause ? Il pensait naïvement que Light était nul au tennis mais la victoire et l'épuisement de la deuxième manche et de la troisième avait complètement effacer les doutes. Ryuzaki avait penser lors de la deuxième manche _Il y a une probabilité de 95% de chance qu'il soit au même niveau que moi._ Ryuzaki essaya de rattraper la balle dont Light avait sacrifié son beau corps pour la lui renvoyer. Ryuzaki rata la balle de tennis de quelques millimètres. Il avait essayer et avait échouer.

Jalimya grelottais de froid sur la colline _Vous avez enfin finis les gars. Je commençais à geler._ Elle n'avait pas voulu partir sous aucun prétexte. Les garçons avaient fait un match assez intéressant voir rude sur la première manche qui avait durée plus de deux heures. Si il y avait eu une compétition en pleine journée entre ces deux-là, il y aurait des tonnes de spectateurs et de supporter pour l'un ou pour l'autre.

Après avoir manquer la balle de tennis, qui s'était cognée contre la grille du terrain, Ryuzaki avait eu à admettre sa défaite, mais ne voulant pas s'abaisser au même niveau de l'autre il préféra jeter la raquette a terre. Ryuzaki se maintenait debout en mettant les mains sur les jambes tandis que que Light s'était complètement effondré à terre, de loin on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort, mais le sourire de triomphe qu'affichais son visage vers Ryuzaki à ce moment là disait tout le contraire. Une immense joie se répandis à travers tout son corps.

Light avait du mal à respirer mais il réussit quand même à articuler vers celui qui considéra déjà comme son nouvel amant "J'ai gagner Ryu-chan."

Ryuzaki haleta difficilement "Oui... je vois ça... Light-kun..." Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, leur respiration reprirent normalement, Light se relava difficilement. Il faillit tomber à nouveau à terre vu ses jambes en compotes mais une paire de bras chaud le rattrapa juste à temps. Light vit Ryuzaki qui le tenais et le remercia. Ryuzaki porta Light sur son dos et malgré les efforts de ce derniers pour resté debout, le voyage jusque chez Light fut plus difficile que le match de tennis. Le nouveau stagiaire dû ravaler la douleur qu'il avait à la poitrine pour se concentrer à marcher.

A la moitié du chemin, une vibration retentis dans la poche de Ryuzaki, il pris son téléphone et vis affiché sur l'écran '45 messages et 67 appels manqués' il provenaient tous d'une une seule et unique personne, la seule que Ryuzaki à connu jusqu'à maintenant : Watari.

Ryuzaki envoya un message à Watari et rangea son téléphone. Les deux hommes continuèrent le chemin jusqu'à à la maison de Light "C'était qui, Ryuzaki ?" "Mon grand-pere, il s'inquiétais pour moi." "Tu devrais le rappeler." Ryuzaki pris un air déterminer "Je l'appellerais quand vous serez chez vous Light-kun, on ne sait pas ce qui peut vous arriver à une heure pareil." Non, les garçons ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'il pourraient leur arriver surtout si une certaine femme continuais de les suivre à distance.

Ryuzaki arriva enfin au grand bâtiment qu'il avait visiter plus tôt pour se changer, Light pris les clés dans sa poche et déverrouilla la porte d'entré malgré ses tremblements. Ryuzaki marcha vers l'ascenseur, appuya sur le bouton de l'étage qui correspondait et lâcha un grand soupire de soulagement lorsque lui et Light franchissaient le seuil de l'appartement.

"Ryuzaki ?" Ryuzaki tourna sa tête vers Light "Hmm ?" Light était dans un second état mais semblait néanmoins garder une bonne mémoire vu sa fatigue "Tu va accepter tout ce que je demanderais ?" Ryuzaki déglutis à ce ton mais garda tout de même son visage impassible "Je suis obliger de faire tout ce que Light-kun me demande. J'ai perdu le pari."

"Ryuzaki, je voudrais que tu dors avec moi ce soir..." "Pourquoi, Light-kun ?" Light passa ses mains autour des épaules de son stagiaire vu qu'il était toujours sur son dos. "Parce que je me sens seul. Et ça depuis toujours. Tu veux bien, dis ?" Ryuzaki du respirer un bon coup pour ne pas envoyer son poing dans la face de ce pervers. "Bon très bien , mais seulement pour cette nuit." Ryuzaki entra dans la chambre de Light et déposa ce dernier sur le lit. Il voulu partir mais une main serra son bras le faisant basculer sur le torse de son collègue.

* * *

 _Pov de Jalimya_

Et merde, moi qui pensait être témoin de quelque chose d'intéressant je pensait vraiment qu'il allaient faire quelque chose là bas dans le gymnase du tennis. _Pff t'es un sacré connard Light-chan._ Bon tans pis pour ce soir, ça ira mieux demain. Vu l'heure affichée sur ma montre, je me décidais à appeler un taxi pour rentré chez moi. Les garçons avait vraiment jouer une bonne partie de tennis, c'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un osait tenir tête à mon secrétaire. Je suis jalouse de toi, Ryuzaki-chan, personne n'a jamais été au même niveau que mon secrétaire mise à part moi. Mais qui est tu réellement au fond Ryuzaki-chan, je t'ai poser des questions quand tu étais venu à mon bureau et tout ce que je sais c'est que tu est anglais. Déjà, sache que je suis ravie d'avoir un autre 'européen' dans l'entreprise. Mais bon, ton passé, ton parcours et le CV que j'ai inspecter lettre par lettre son pour moi un mystère.

Promis, à partir de demain j'installerais des caméras dans leur bureau et les toilettes. Il faut que je rapporte un bon souvenir qu'est ma perverse de copine. Alala, quelle soirée mes aïeuls, quel soirée.

Je voyais un taxi s'approcher lentement de moi, une femme d'environ 20ans était au volant et baissa sa vitre vers moi "Mlle Tourelles ?"

"Oui, c'est bien moi. Pourriez vous me conduire à la rue Egèil, svp ? C'est juste à coté du boulevard Ruman." La femme me sourit en m'invitant à m'installer. "Vous ne devriez pas traînez dans les rue à cette heure-ci surtout pour une jeune femme comme vous." Je lui rendit son sourire à ce compliment. "Oh 'jeune femme', je ne suis plus toute jeune pourtant, j'ai à peine 35 ans." Elle écarquilla les yeux. Visiblement, mon age faisait toujours cette effet lorsque je le disais. La plupart des personnes me disait que je ne faisais pas mon age et que j'ai bien garder mes formes ou encore que c'était dommage que j'ai cette age là parce qu'il m'auraient offert tout les cadeaux de la terre ou un truc de ce genre là. _Je parie qu'elle va exactement me dire la même chose._ "C'est bizarre, je vous aurais donner presque 25 ans voir 20 ans." _Touché._

La femme continua à sa route et s'arrêta à un feux rouge et se tourna vers moi "Et d'où viens cette jeunesse bien gardée sur vous ? C'est quoi votre secret ?" Je ne m'en souciais pas que les gens me dise divers compliments ou me pose des questions. Après tout, je n'ai aucun secret à caché contrairement à ce grand détective pathétique et pitoyable mais quand même respecté de tous, L. "Je ne peux hélas pas tout vous dire pour ce soir, mais je peux vous dire qu'en réalité je suis la patronne d'une grande entreprise très connue." La femme manqua de peu de s'évanouir. Les mains toujours accrochées au volant, elle commençait à trembler et redémarra la voiture quand le feu passa au vert. "A- Att- Att- Attendez... Vous ? Vous voulez dire... Que c'est bien vous ? C'est vous ? Vous êtes... Jalimya Tourelles ? La célèbre patronne de la société 'Deadline'."

Je lui faisais mon plus beau sourire "En personne."

"Que- C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Tourelles. Bon sang. Quand je vais raconter aux collègues que je vous ai eu dans mon taxi, ils vont être vert de jalousie."

Je lui donna un cou de coude sur son bras en lui lançant un clin d'œil. "Oh, je vous en prie par de familiarité entre nous. Je suis qu'une simple patronne et non un certains grand détective de renommé mondiale."

La femme me sourit en pensant surement à la même personne que je parle "Mais vous êtes quand même célèbre et connue de partout, c'est presque la même chose." Elle inspira un bon coup "Sans vouloir paraître indiscrète, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faisiez là bas à cette heure-ci. Mais vous n'êtes pas obliger de répondre." Je ne pouvais m'empêcher ce sourire à ce ton "Pour tout vous dire, je voulais surveiller un de mes employer et son nouveau stagiaire. Ils avaient fait une énorme de bataille de tennis et ils venaient à peine de rentré chez eux quand j'ai téléphoner à votre compagnie."

Je n'eu pas le temps de continuer qu'elle commença à ralentir sa voiture en tournant vers une rue. Je voulais lui poser la question mais la plaque de rue à donner la réponse. "C'est au 24, merci."

Elle s'arrêta devant chez moi "Combien, je vous dois ?"

Elle me sourit timidement "Ne me donnez rien, Mlle Tourelles, je vous offre cette course. Vous avoir dans mon taxi et avoir pû parler avec vous était ma récompense."

"J'insiste. Dites moi combien."

Elle fit signe avec ses mains en liant son pouce et index dans un o "0."

Je lâchais un soupire m'apprêtant à partir mais une idée me viens en tête. Son visage m'étais assez familier. "Alors... Pourrais-je avoir au moins votre nom ? Je souhaite engager des personnes de bonnes confiance comme vous dans mon entreprise. Je crois bien que vous ne méritez pas ce genre de boulot."

"Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Mlle Tourelles, j'aime mon travail, c'est grâce à ça que je peux survivre." _Survivre ?_ Sa réponse me glaça le cœur. Elle me renvoya l'image de ma mère quand elle était encore très jeune et qu'elle enchaînait boulot par boulot pour subvenir à mes besoins. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas laisser une jeune femme comme elle dans ce genre de boulot minable "S'il vous plait, dites moi votre nom ?" Elle se tourna vers moi essayant de me cacher sa tristesse. "Je m'appelle Tôta Hiroko".

Je sursautais à l'entente de ce nom _Tôta ?_ C'était une des personnes de la famille de Matsuda-chan ! _Oh seigneur, est-ce que que cette personne est sa femme ?_ J'inspirais calmement et commençait à partir "Et bien merci de m'avoir raccompagner chez moi Mlle Tôta, j'espère vous revoir bientôt."

"Au plaisir Mlle Tourelles." Je vis le taxi disparaître dans la nuit. Je lâchais enfin un bâillement en rentrant chez moi. Je fermais la porte et laissa la clé dessus ne voulant pas me préoccupé de ça. Cette soirée fut encore plus grandiose que ce que j'avais imaginer... Je me débarrassais de mes affaires et m'allongeait sur le lit ne prenant pas la peine d'enlever ma chemise. Je pensais comme le grand détective. _Demain, il y a des chances que 86% de mes employer seraient encore au lit._ Avec la pensée de la femme de Matsuda, je m'endormis dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 _Pov du Lemon_

Ryuzaki repris peu à peu ces esprits en se demandant sur quel genre de type il était tomber. Light tenais toujours son bras et inversa la place de son stagiaire contre la sienne, se retrouvant maintenant au dessus de celui qui avait fait encore plus vibrer son cœur lors du match de tennis. Ryuzaki se paralysa à la position dans laquelle il était. Il se dit que c'était 'ce soir' que Light voulait lui faire des tas de chose et se promis en même temps de lui faire regretté ses futurs gestes au prochains match de tennis.

Light se pencha sur Ryuzaki et commença à l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres, le gout sucré du gâteau au chocolat de la cafétéria de ce midi était encore présent. Light savoura cette saveur en faisant des tours avec la langue de Ryuzaki. Ce dernier lâcha un petit gémissement. Light cessa le baiser en commença à embrasser Ryuzaki sur tout son corps. Il passa par les joues, le front, le cou puis continua sa route sur tout le corps. Light remonta la chemise de Ryuzaki jusque son haut et commença à passer sa langue sur les petits bout de chair du stagiaire. "Li-Light."

Light se releva au ton de cette voix et fixa Ryuzaki dans les yeux "Je veux tout connaitre de toi, Ryuzaki Lawliet. Je veux que tout ton corps m'appartient." Il recommença à embrasser Ryuzaki "Je suis vraiment très heureux d'avoir gagner cette partie de tennis contre toi, sans toi, l'entreprise aurait été comme avant ton arrivé : vide. Je me sentais tellement seul avant de te rencontrer Ryuzaki-chan."

"Light-kun, on ne pourrait pas attendre un peu ? Vu que vous avez gagner la partie on pourrai le faire une autre fois." Ryuzaki tremblait, Light avait recommencer à le lecher sur tout le corps. "C'est juste... beaucoup trop rapide... pour moi."

Light se releva "Je suis obliger de te dire non cette fois-ci Ryuzaki, je veux vraiment que ce soit ce soir. Je veux vraiment connaitre chaque parcelle de ta peau cette nuit. Je veux que tu comprenne que tu es à moi et à personne d'autre." Light posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ryuzaki "J'ai vu comment les autres te regardais à l'entreprise et j'ai été très jaloux des regards et des sifflements qu'ils te lançaient. Crois tu que je vais laisser ma seule chance de t'avoir ?"

Ryuzaki mis ses mains sur les yeux mais Light attrapa ses poignets les épinglant au lit "Sois mien ce soir, Ryuzaki."

Light recommença à dévorer les bouts de chair de Ryuzaki, ne relâchant toujours pas ses mains. Light pris les deux poignets de Ryuzaki dans une main et les mis au dessus de la tête de Ryuzaki ne voulant que ce dernier bouge. Light commença à passer sa main libre sur tout le corps de son stagiaire, le torse, le ventre, le dos, le cuisse, tout le corps sauf une seule partie, la plus sensible, son membre. Light se baissa continua d'embrasser Ryuzaki sur tout le corps, mordillant son cou au passage.

Ryuzaki poussa des gémissants de plus en plus érotique à mesure que son collègues lui donnait envie "Light-kun, Light-kun..." Light ronronna à l'entente cette voix si sensuelle "Oui, Ryuzaki." "Light-kun... S'il te plait... j'ai chaud... j'ai tellement chaud... là... en bas..." Light regarda le pantalon de son collègue et vis une bosse qui menaçait de sortir. Light relâcha les poignets de Ryuzaki et se mis entre se cuisse. Il déboutonna le pantalon et tira sur la fermeture avec ses propres dents.

Light rougit à la taille gonflé qui se tenais derrière le slip de Ryuzaki. Il posa sa main sur le membre encore caché et son propriétaire sursauta au touché. Light voulu descendre le slip de Ryuzaki mais deux mains l'attrapait "Light-kun, je t'en supplie... Pas ça." Light posa la main sur la joue de Ryuzaki "Ryuzaki si ce soir tu me laisse faire out ce que je désire, je te promet de faire très attention." Ryuzaki tremblait tenant toujours une des mains de Light "J'ai peur..." Light le rassura encore "Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien."

Ryuzaki se sentis rassuré et libéra son emprise sur le bras de Light. Light enleva le sous-vêtement de Ryuzaki, le membre de ce dernier se tenais droit comme un 'i' et attendais patiemment que le secrétaire le touche. Au lieu de caressé la bite de Ryuzaki ou même de la touché un peu, Light pris tout le membre de Ryuzaki en bouche et commença à faire des a et viens. Ryuzaki s'accrochais furieusement au draps du lit et essaya de ne pas céder à la tentation qu'avait le secrétaire sur sa queue. "AAAAHHHH ! Light-kkuuuuunn." Light sourit à lui même. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait une fellation à un homme mais le membre de celui dont il était tombé amoureux et vu comment ce dernier se débattais sur son propre lit l'encourageait à continuer.

Ryuzaki gémissait le nom du secrétaire "Light-kun... stop. Non... C'est- C'est trop bon... Light-kun... Je vais-" Light continua son mouvement de va et viens en prenant soin de jouer avec le bout de chair qu'il avait mordiller quelques secondes plus tôt. Seule la voix de Ryuzaki faisait échos dans tout l'appartement. "Light-kun... Light. Je vais... venir." Light s'arrêta d'un coup faisant germer une frustration dans le cœur de son stagiaire.

"Light-kun... sale enfoiré. J'y étais presque..." Light lui sourit en l'embrassant "Ce n'est pas comme ça que je compte te faire jouir, Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki compris où se dernier voulait en venir et commença à partir mais Light posa les miens sur ses épaules et le retiens fermement sur le lit. Ryuzaki se débattis sans trop de force contre Light. "Ryuzaki calme toi, je veux vraiment le faire avec toi et ce soir. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai du lubrifiant dans la salle de bain." Ryuzaki se laissa faire et ne se débattais plus. "Attend moi, deux minutes." Light partis et revins quelques seconde après avec un tube.

Maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte, Ryuzaki vit que Light était toujours habillé alors que lui avait son membre complètement exposé. Il s'assit sur le lit et lança un regard boudeur vers le secrétaire. Light vit la mine qu'affichais son stagiaire "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?" "Vous êtes encore habillé, Light-kun." Light se dit que si ne n'étais que ça, il allait réparé la faute. Il commença à faire une danse sensuelle sous les regards confus de son stagiaire. Light déboutonna sa tenue de tennis tout en balançant ses bras et ses hanches. Ryuzaki se souvenu qu'il avait fêter son dix-huitième anniversaire en compagnie d'une strip-teaseuse à cause d'un pari que Mello et Matt lui avaient fait. C'était une petite blonde assez jolie qu'il avait réussit à l'excité au plus au point, mais ce soir là il s'était giflé mentalement et physiquement en se disant encore et encore que sa justice passait avant tout. Mais en cette instant précis, il n'y avait pas de pari, pas d'affaire, rien, juste lui et Light. Light avait fait jeter sa chemine à terre et commença à faire de même pour son pantalon.

"Light-kun." Light cessa de bouger et releva la tête vers son stagiaire "Oui Ryuzaki." Ryuzaki tendis une de ses mains invitant Light à se mettre sur le lit. Au diable les enquêtes, ce soir Ryuzaki à la chance de se faire plaisir pour la toute première fois de sa vie. "Light rampa sur le lit en ronronnant "Oh est pressé, Mister Lawliet ?" Ryuzaki rougissait à l'entente de son nom. "Ce... Ce n'est pas ça... C'est juste que... moi aussi, je veux te toucher, Light-kun. Mais c'est ma première fois." Light se pencha à nouveau sur Ryuzaki et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ryuzaki ouvrit à nouveau sa bouche et cette fois-ci, il invita sa langue à danser avec celle du secrétaire. "Laisse moi te montrer."

Ryuzaki passa ses main sur le cou de Light et caressa ses cheveux avec soin. Il se rendit compte que même après un bon match de tennis, ses cheveux était toujours doux à caressé. Light passa ses mains sur les hanches de celui qu'il voulait comme son amant et recommença à caresser sa peau de partout. Ses mains se baladaient sur le torse, se tenais sur les épaules et se liaient derrière le dos de Light.

Light sentis son membre se serré dans son pantalon, il cessa ses baisers et ses caresses sur Ryuzaki, le déboutonna et fut surpris quand il vit Ryuzaki s'approcher de lui en se mattant à genoux. "Tu le veux ?" Ryuzaki baissa le pantalon et le slip de Light sur ses genoux "J'apprend vite Light-kun." Sans plus attendre, Ryuzaki pris la bite de Light entre ses mains e commença des mouvements de va et viens, puis il se pencha et pris tout le membre dans sa boche. "Ryuzaki... Tu n'est pas obliger tu sais..." Ryuzaki cessa ces mouvements "Light-kun à fait la même chose pour moi. Si Light-kun doit me prendre alors je veux que ce soit naturellement. Light sentis un frisson dans tout son corps quand il sentis la bouche chaude de son stagiaire sur sa queue. Ryuzaki recommençait à faire des va et viens sur le membre de son collègue et il se masturbait par la même occasion.

Quand Light sentis son orgasme approchés, il décida de prendre la tête de Ryuzaki hors de son membre. Ryuzaki voyait le regards de prédateurs qu'affichais son collègues. "Couche toi sur le ventre. Je n'en peux plus. Je vais te prendre." Ryuzaki obéit à cette ordre et fit ce que son collègue lui avait dit de faire.

Light se pencha sur le corps exposer de son stagiaire et contempla son dos si magnifiquement courbé vers le lit. Light pressa deux doigt à l'entré de son stagiaire et sentis ce derniers trembler lorsqu'il commença à faire des mouvements d'entré et de sortie. Light se pencha vers l'oreille de Ryuzaki "Ne t'en fais pas-" Ryuzaki lui coupa la paroles avec cette même voix sensuelle "La ferme ! Prend moi, Light ! Prend moi, baise-moi. Je t'en supplie." Light écarquilla les yeux "Tu ne veux pas que je me prépare ?" "Non... Je suis tellement excité maintenant, je n'en peux plus. Baise moi, Light-kun. Baise moi comme tu n'a jamais baiser." Light compris que son collègue perdais peut être la raison. Il retira ses doigts et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant qu'il gisait sur le coté du lit. Ryuzaki sentis que Light prenais du temps à le pénétré "Qu'est ce que tu fais bon dieu ?!" Light pris la tête de Ryuzaki et l'enfonça dans les couvertures du lit, ce dernier ne pouvait plus parler "Je t'ai promis de faire attention à toi, Ryu-chan, et je tiendrais ma promesse."

Light déboucha le tube et versa un peu de liquide vers l'entré de son stagiaire. "C'est ta première fois, c'est bien ça que tu m'a dit ? Alors ta première fois sera non seulement avec moi, mais en plus tu ne le regrettera pas." Light mis le tube sur le coté et recommença à pressé ses deux doigts à l'entré de son futur amant. Ryuzaki tremblait encore plus qu'avant surtout si le liquide et plus glacé qu'un cheesecake. "Surtout que si tu étais tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre, il ne t'aurais jamais fait les mêmes gestes de douceurs que moi. Tu est vraiment très appétissant Ryuzaki-chan, ça me donne envie de te dévorer tellement que tu me fait bander." Light arrêta son mouvement de ciseaux quand il vit que l'entré du cul de Ryuzaki était assez large...

"Ryuzaki, est-ce que tu est prêt ?" Ryuzaki lui hocha la tête. Light pris à nouveau le tube de lubrifiant et en versa sur son membre. Il pris les hanches de Ryuzaki et s'approcha de son oreilles "Ça risque de piquer un peu mais tu t'y habituera." Ryuzaki ferma les yeux enfin prêt à être 'dépuceler' par la seule personne qui avait pu avoir le même niveau d'intelligence et d'endurance que lui. Light pris sa bite dans une main et tenu les hanches de son stagiaire de l'autre. Light commença lentement à entré dans la caverne chaude que que c'est doigts avaient senti quelques minutes plus tôt. "Aaaahh." Ryuzaki gémit de douleur face à cette soudaine intrusion, mais il pensa à se détendre vu la manière et la douceur que Light lui faisait. "Shhh. Tout va bien." Light continua à enfoncer son membre tout doucement et s'arrêta pour laisser Ryuzaki respirer. "Continue..."

Light enfonça un peu plus son membre dans le cul de Ryuzaki, quand il vint à la limite, il laissa ce dernier s'habituer à l'intrusion. Ryuzaki attendis un peu et ordonna "Tu peux... bouger." Light commença à remuer sa queue vers l'arrière sans pour autant sortir du trou de son stagiaire. Light ne pouvait pas voir l'expression que son futur amant affichait. Il retourna son collègue et vis l'expression érotique de ce dernier. Ryuzaki rougissait ce qu'il lui donna un air encore plus mignon que ce que Light avait vu plus tôt.

Ryuzaki vit que Light le regardait et mis ses mains sur ses yeux mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de l'autre pour les épinglé. "Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Light-kun..." Light embrassa à nouveau Ryuzaki "Tu est tellement mignon comme ça Ryuzaki-chan." Light commença alors à balancer ces hanches d'avant en arrière tout en faisant attention aux expression qu'affichais son stagiaire. "C'est tellement bon, Liiiiiight-kun..." Light voulait tellement de cette personne qui avait percé son cœur. Si il avait eu un quelconque pouvoir pour qu'il soit sien, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait utiliser. Light donna des coup dans le trou de Ryuzaki à mesure que ce dernier ne cessait de gémir, rougir, de faire danser ses hanches avec les siens et de l'appeler par son nom. "Light... Oh, Light... Plus fort..." Light sentis une immense chaleur se répandre à travers le corps. "Ryuzaki..." Light pris les jambes de Ryuzaki sur ses épaules tout en continuant de le pénétré et de faire en sorte qu'il scande son nom. Ryuzaki s'accrochais aux draps du lit "Ouuiiiii... Liiiiight. Comme ça." Light accéléra le mouvement, son point culminant commençait doucement à se rapprocher. "Ryuzaki, Ryuzaki." "Light-kun, mon dieu, Light-kun."

"Ryuzaki, je vais venir." Ryuzaki ouvrit les yeux vers Light "Moi aussi, Light-kun. Accélère. Plus vite, plus fort." Light donna des coups de plus en vite à mesure qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Light sentis son point culminant et donna un dernier coup dans le cul de Ryuzaki en enfonçant sa bite le plus profondément possible. Il éjacula enfin dans le trou de son stagiaire "RYUZAKI !" Ryuzaki de son coté arqua son dos et lâcha un dernier râle en jouissant sur la chemise de sport "LIGHT-KUN !"

Les deux hommes étaient à nouveaux essoufflés, exactement comme quelques heures plus tôt avec la partie de tennis. On pourrait entendre leur respiration à des kilomètres. Light se retira de Ryuzaki, il se pencha vers se dernier et l'embrassa sur le front. "Je t'aime Ryuzaki Lawliet." Un vide remplissait la pièce. Light vis que son stagiaire s'était directement endormis après l'acte sexuel qu'ils avaient eu. Il pensa alors au paroles de Ryuzaki si il aurait perdu le match de tennis et sourit en se disant que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même.

"Ryuzaki, je suis content que tu reste." Il embrassa son stagiaire sur les lèvres et s'endormis à ses cotés. "Bonne nuit mon petit stagiaire."

* * *

 _Pov de Hiroko_

Jalimya Tourelles, j'y crois toujours pas. Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu. C'est trop cool. J'ai eu la célèbre patronne d'une grande entreprise de marque dans MON taxi. Et cette offre d'emploi, comment ai-je pu refuser ça ? J'avais encore l'esprit tout retourné en partant de là-bas, c'était un honneur de la rencontrer, je crois bien que personne n'aura le même privilège que moi. Cette femme, je ne la connais presque pas que je l'adore déjà. _Ma petite Hiroko, croise les doigts pour que tu la rencontre de nouveau._ Et cette fois-ci, je lui demanderais un autographe. Je n'avais pas le temps de souffler en allant à la gare que mes collègues me disaient qu'on allaient repartir.

"Hey, Tôta-chan on à des clients."

Perplexe que tout le monde démarrais leur taxi, je demandais "Combien ?"

"Une bonne vingtaine. Voir plus."

"D'accord. Et où est ce que c'est ?"

"Suis nous."

Je crois que je n'avais pas trop le choix de suivre mes collègues. Alors sans plus de questions, je faisais demi-tour et suivait les autres. Quand ils vont apprendre que j'ai eu la célèbre Jalimya Tourelles dans mon taxi, ils vont être vraiment trop jaloux. Bon c'est vrai qu'une entreprise de marque, d'habitude, c'est géré par un homme mais là, c'était une grande femme. Qui plus est, elle faisais même des vêtements pour des personnes assez spécial, comme des jumeaux, des jumelles, des lesbiennes, des gay ou encore une personne bisexuel voir transsexuel.

Je voyais les collègues ralentir leur taxi près du bar le plus réputé du pays, le bar qui faisait office de karaoké-bar-brasserie-boite de nuit-hôtel : ShinMegamiTensei. Des tas de personnes sortaient en dansant et en chantant la chanson de la victoire, elle étaient complètement bourrées à mon avis. Je me dirigeais vers une de ces personne, imitant le geste de mes collègues pour le faire monter dans mon taxi mais je tomba nez à nez avec un homme dont le visage était le portrait craché de mon père...

"Onii-chan ?"

"Hiroko-chan, saluuuuuttt."

Je n'y croyais pas mon propre frère était encore sorti se bourré la gueule. Je suppose que c'est encore face à une énième rupture désastreuse. Pauvre frangin. Ne t'inquiète pas Matsui, je vais prendre soin de toi, tout comme je l'ai toujours pris. Mon frère n'avaient déjà pas une très bonne réputation auprès de ces collègues alors si en plus les femmes si mettent, bonjour la dépression. Heureusement que Matsuda à toujours été comme moi malgré les difficultés de la vie. On était toujours souriant, prêt à rendre service à n'importe qui et quand notre père est mort dans un grave accident de la route, maman à tous fait pour qu'on soit bien et qu'on ne manque jamais de rien. Pauvre maman, elle avait rejoint notre père quand j'ai eu fêter mes 18ans, le cancer avait gagner la guerre face à elle.

Mesdames mon frère cherche juste un peu plus de réconfort auprès de vous. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnées autant à lui briser le cœur ? Pourquoi est ce que le monde s'acharnais autant sur nous ? Matsuda, je suis désespérée à l'idée de te voir enfin avec quelqu'un, j'aimerais tellement que tu trouve une personne sur qui tu peux compter, une personne qui t'aimera sincèrement.

XxXxXxXxX

Je raccompagnais enfin mon frère jusque chez lui et entreprit de fouiller ses poches. Ce dernier s'était complètement avachi sur la banquette. Heureusement pour moi, il n'avait pas vider le contenu de son estomac. J'ouvrais difficilement la porte de son appartement et mettais mon grand frère sur les épaules. _Piouf t'es sacrément lourd, onii-chan._ Je fermais la porte derrière moi et me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon frère. Au passage, je vis le taudis dans lequel il vivait, il y avait des vêtements éparpillés de partout des feuilles qui traînait ici et là. La cuisine n'était même pas bien rangée avec les boites de nourriture vides qui la décorait. Lorsque j'entrais finalement dans la chambre de mon frère, je fut accueillie par un beau spectacle. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de bordel de ce coté là.

Je jetais mon frère violemment sur le lit comme si c'était un pois lourd. _Il faut dire que 2 étage à pied, plus une folle soirée, il y avait de quoi vouloir se débarrasser de tout le pois du monde._ Je retirais les vêtements de mon frère un par un en commençant par les chaussures et je tirais la couverture sur lui. En voyant 'état de son appartement, je me suis dit que je pourrais y faire un peu de rangement. Je redescendais vite fais couper le moteur du taxi et remontais vers l'appartement de Matsuda. Ma soirée n'est pas encore finie, je pouvais encore tenir jusqu'au moins 5h du matin. Je mettais lés clés dans un petit tiroir de la cuisine et commençais à ranger les affaires.

En rangeant chaque feuille et en les empilant sur la table du salon, je tombais nez à nez avec une fiche de travail. Matsuda ne m'avait jamais parler de sa vie professionnel, il était toujours très discret sur ce point là quand on parlais du travail et que je me plaignait, un peu mais rarement, du mien. Je scrutais un peu la feuille cherchant des mots qui pourraient m'éclaircir les idées. Je tombais de haut quand je reconnu un nom très familier sur le papier : Jalimya Tourelles. Je cherchais quelques autres mots : travail moyen, responsable marketing, entreprise Deadline.

Ma tête à fait 'tilt', la femme que j'avais eu plus tôt dans mon taxi était le boss de mon propre frère... Et mon frère travaillait dans l'entreprise la plus réputé de la ville. Je mettais une mettais sur la bouche essayant de ne pas hurler. Mon dieu, c'est génial. Mon frangin travaille avec une femme que j'admire énormément et ce petit cachottier ne m'en avait jamais parler. Peut être que c'était de peur que je sois en colère contre lui. J'ai le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure tout à coup.

Après avoir finis de ranger le 'bordel' de mon frère, je pris une couverture et je m'allongeais sur son canapé. _Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne ferais pas de mal à personne, j'aurais vraiment de lui parler demain matin..._

* * *

 _Pov de Ryuzaki_

Appartement de Light : 6h30

Je me réveillais difficilement après la nuit torride que j'avais eu. Je me frappais la tête en pensant à quel point j'avais céder à le tentation. _Bravo L, premier jour que tu rencontre cette homme et tu couche avec lui dès la première nuit._ Non décidément ça ne me ressemblais vraiment pas. Je suis censé être un simple stagiaire et ça se trouve, après les 5 jours d'essais, je vais me faire viré. Bon il faut dire que j'étais obliger de le faire tout ce que Light m'avait dit vu qu'il avait parier contre moi.

Quand je me suis assis, javais sentis une petite douleur dans le bas du dos. IL m'avait fait ça. IL m'avait fait monter à ce que les gens appellent 'le 7e ciel'.

Je me tapais encore la tête en me souvenant de la nuit dernière _"Prend moi, Light ! Prend moi, baise-moi. Je t'en supplie."_ J'avais faillit vomir. Le pire était qu'il ne m'avais pas pénétré ou que j'avais du admettre ma défaite, le pire à été que j'avais aimé ça. J'avais oser aimer être pris par le fils du chef de la police. J'avais aimer avoir un orgasme avec lui. J'avais aimer avoir une relation sexuel avec UN HOMME.

Je levais doucement me tête et rencontrais le visage paisible de celui qui avait pris ma virginité. Je tirais plusieurs mèches qui cachais les yeux de mon collègue. _Comment un homme comme lui avait pu me battre au tennis._ J'arrivais à peine à croire que la bataille que nous avions fait avait durée plus longtemps que ce que je l'imaginais. J'ai crié victoire trop vite lorsque j'avais remporter la première manche, et dire qu'à la deuxième il m'avait fait perdre mon équilibre mental. Ma tête me fait extrêmement mal quand j'y repense, j'avais besoin de reprendre des forces pour la journée.

Je me levais difficilement malgré la douleur dans mon derrière et mettais un des pyjama de Light dans l'armoire. Je m dirigeais vers la cuisine et ouvrais le frigo. Le contenu que j'avais devant moi me renversa. Il y avait des tas de gâteaux à la fraise, à la crème, au riz ou encore au chocolat. _Est-ce que Light avait les même goûts que moi ?_ C'était possible. Mais un bout de papier sur une boite tout en bas du frigo retentis mon attention : _Prend soin de ta ligne en les mangeant, Light-chan ;) Signé, J T._ Jalimya Tourelles... La patronne.

"C'est tous les gâteaux quelle m'avait offert à chaque fois qu'un événement se produisait,="

* * *

Pov Normal

Chez Light

Ryuzaki (se retournant pour voir Light debout, les bras croisé en mini-short) : ...

Light : =comme la victoire d'hier par exemple. Et je pourrais parié ma main à couper qu'elle va encore m'en offrir un aujourd'hui.

Ryuzaki (toujours silencieux) : ...

Light (passant ses bras autour du ventre du Ryuzaki et lui faisant un bisou dans le cou) : Bonjour mon petit ange. As tu bien dormis ?

Ryuzaki : ...

Light : Tu est bien silencieux ce matin.

Ryuzaki : ...

Light (s'inquiétant) : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Ryuzaki ?

Ryuzaki (regardant l'horloge et pointant cette dernière du doigt) : Il n'est que 6h41, Light-kun. Vous devriez allez vous reposer pendant quelques minutes.

Light : Mh... Et si ces 'quelques minutes' je voulais les passer en compagnie de quelqu'un plutôt que tout seul dans le lit ?

Ryuzaki : Est ce que Light-kun suggère que je vienne me recoucher avec lui ?

Light : A mon avis, cela me parait évident.

Ryuzaki (se retirant de l'étreinte de Light) : Je vais plutôt prendre un bain, Light-kun.

Light (lueur dans les yeux) : Je t'accompagne...

Ryuzaki : Pas besoin.

Light (prenant Ryuzaki comme une mariée) : Tu es encore obliger de m'écouter, Ryuzaki-chan. Je viens avec toi.

Ryuzaki : _Dégoûtant !_ Lâchez-moi, Light-kun. Je peux très bien-

Light fit traire Ryuzaki par un bisou et le conduisais à la salle de bain. Light déposa Ryuzaki sur le sol et ferma la porte à clé. Il fit coulé un bain pour son stagiaire et retira son short. Ruyzaki pensais avoir touché le fond avec la nuit dernière mais il va comprendre que il y a bien plus pire. Light testa la température de l'eau et sentis qu'elle était bonne, il s'approcha de Ryuzaki et déboutonna la chemise de ce dernier. Ryuzaki se laissa faire sans poser la moindre objection _Plus que 4 jours à le supporter. Patience L, patience._ Light lui fit des petit bisou sur tout le corps comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

Light prenait doucement le bras de Ryuzaki en l'invitant à entré. Ryuzaki se rendis compte qu'il était complètement à poil devant son collègue et fit quand même l'effort de se laver avec lui. Ryuzaki s'asseyait dans le bain, tournant le dos à Light. Le secrétaire avait une excellente vue sur le torse de son stagiaire et lâchais un petit rire en voyant la position dans laquelle Ryuzaki s'était mis. Ryuzaki était presque en position fœtus.

Light (passant ses bras sur le torse de Ryuzaki) : Tu es trop mignon comme ça, Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki ne disais toujours rien. Light commençais doucement à s'amuser et eu une idée qui fera réagir son stagiaire. Ryuzaki réagit en sentant que celui de derrière avait mis ses dents sur son coup bien exposé.

Ryuzaki (voulant à tout pris partir) : Light-kuuuun. Qu'est- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Light ne répondis pas et continua son objectif au grand dam de son stagiaire qui se débattais dans l'eau. Pour le faire arrêté de se débattre, Light avait poser une de ses mains sur l'entre-jambes de Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki ***supris*** : Light-kun, s'il vous plait, arrêtez.

Light (prenant le menton de Ryuzaki face à lui) : Si tu me laisse faire ce suçon, je n'irais pas plus loin.

Ryuzaki paru soulager quand il retira sa main mais c'était sans compter qu'il portail une tenue de travail qui exposait son cou, et s'il mettais son t-shirt blanc ça aurait été pire. Light recommençait à mordiller le joli cou de Ryuzaki. L'alarme d'un certain réveil leurs fit sortir de la rêverie pour l'un et du cauchemar pour l'autre.

 ***bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip* *bip bip bip bip***

Light ***marmonnant*** (se levant vite de la baignoire) : Saleté.

Light partis éteindre le réveil et quand il revenus dans la salle de bain, il vit son beau stagiaire se laver calmement avec les divers savon et shampoing qu'il avait sur le coté. Light contempla la belle vue que son stagiaire lui offrait. Il avait touché les cheveux de son stagiaire la nuit dernière et les avait trouvé extrême doux et soyeux, maintenant que ce dernier prenait ses shampoing aux différents extrais, il se disais qu'il sentirais ses cheveux plus tard.

Light mis sa tenue de travail habituelle tandis que Ryuzaki se sécha et chercha ses affaires. Quand il vit Ryuzaki dans la situation dans laquelle il était, Light riait et donna la tenue de travail que sa patronne lui avait donner pour son stagiaire.

Ryuzaki (mettant la tenue) : J'aimerais te poser une question Light-kun.

Light : Je t'écoute.

Ryuzaki : Si je ne suis qu'un simple stagiaire qui a 5 jours d'essais devant lui pour impressionner le boss, tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi Mlle Tourelles me donne une tenue à porter pour le travail ?

Light : Eh bien au fait, quand un employer plait beaucoup à 'madame', elle est sure de lui donner une tenue de travail. Disons que Miss Tourelles, même si tu fais des erreurs, voudra te garder dans l'entreprise car tu l'intéresse.

Ryuzaki : Et si moi, je n'ai pas envie de travailler pour elle ?

Light (prenant un air attristé) : Tu veux plus travailler pour Deadline ?

Ryuzaki : Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais si moi, j'ai plus envie de travailler pour elle, par exemple si je démissionnais au bout de deux ans, qu'est ce qui se passerais ?

Light : Oh. Et bien elle ferais tout pour te retrouver et te convaincre de resté.

Ryuzaki : Est ça à déjà marcher ?

Light : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point... Il y a eu 4 personnes, moi y compris. Et tu peux me croire qu'elle ne laissera pas tomber si facilement.

Ryuzaki : Elle ne me trouvera jamais.

Light (faisant un petit sourire) : C'est mal la connaitre, Ryuzaki, elle fera tout pour te retrouver.

Light mis ses bras sur les épaules de Ryuzaki et lui murmura à l'oreille "Et moi aussi d'ailleurs."

Ryuzaki : C'est mal me connaitre aussi, Light-kun.

Light vit que Ryuzaki lui fit le plus horrible des rictus et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son collègue, déterminé à changer la facette horrible qu'il affichais.

Light regarda sa montre et vit '7h23' affiché sur le cadran. Ils prient tous les deux leurs affaires et sortirent de l'appartement de Light, prenant la direction de la société.

Chez Matsuda : 7h

Matsuda se réveilla aux aurores de l'heure habituelle et se fit piqué les narines par une odeur enivrante de bonne nourriture. Mais il pensa alors de la soirée d'hier. Quelqu'un était rentré chez lui à son insu. Qui plus est, il découvrir qu'il ne restais que son boxer.

Matsuda s'habilla à sa tenue de travail et pensait qu'il se rafraîchira aux douches la société. Méfiant, il pris un pied de biche en dessous de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il fut accueillit par une jeune fille en débardeur qui faisait cuir du bacon. Matsuda regarda sa table et vis un comprimé d'aspirine qui gisait près d'un verre d'eau.

Hiroko se retourna vers son frère "Konitchiwa, oni-chan. T'as bien dormis ?"

"Bonjour Hiroko-chan. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'étais de service hier soir..."

Matsuda pensa alors à la veille, il se remémora tous les souvenirs après que sa patronne a crié la victoire face à l'entreprise Yotsuba : Makoto qui l'avait accompagné dehors, lui qui s'étais dirigé vers le bar retrouvant ses collègues et la soirée qui à finie bien arrosée, chose en plus il avait raconter à tous va à quelle point sa patronne était une grande bêtasse complètement folle, il avait même avouer à quelle point qu'elle était quand même sexy et qu'il n'hésiterais pas à lui percer son jolie parc-choc juste pour l'entendre crié juste une fois.

Matsuda se promis que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'il touchait à l'alcool et pria aussi le ciel pour que ces collègues n'aient rien dit à sa patronne.

Après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner bien équilibré, Matsuda sortis de l'appartement accompagné de sa sœur, cette dernière l'invita dans son taxi pour l'amener à la société. Hiroko vit une belle occasion pour en parler sans oublier de dire qu'elle sait pour le travail et également que la 'madame' dont il parle avait fait connaissance avec elle hier soir.

Deadline : 8h

Light et Ryuzaki fut les premiers à arriver à l'entreprise, une fois arriver il débloqua la porte en laissant entré tous ses collègues. Quelques personnes arrivent par après, certains était mal habillé, d'autres mal coiffés mais tous, avaient la gueule de bois qui restait sur le visage.

Light s'était déjà installer à son bureau suivit de Ryuzaki qui s'était accroupis sur la chaise, il mangeait un des cheesecake à la crème qu'il avait trouver dans la cafétéria.

Jalimya entra à son tour dans l'entreprise et salua tous le monde, du moins ceux qui avaient eu le courage de venir le lendemain. Elle se dirigea ers un bureau qu'elle à l'habitude de faire et salua son secrétaire et son stagiaire.

Jalimya (toute joyeuse) : Bonjour Light-chan, bonjour Ryuzaki-chan. Bien dormis ?

Light : Bonjour 'madame'. Et oui, j'ai super bien dormis.

Ryuzaki : Bonjour madame Tourelles.

Jalimya (partant vers d'autres bureaux en leur faisant signe) : _Le sale enfoiré, il a monté Ryuzaki-chan contre moi. Je te retiens Light-chan._

Makoto et Matsuda (en même temps quand ils virent leur patronne s'approchés d'eux) : Bonjour Miss Tourelles.

Jalimya (en mode fausse furieuse) : Tôta Matsuda, dans mon bureau.

Le pauvre homme se leva en tremblant pensant encore aux paroles de la nuit dernière. Ça y est, il va se faire viré. Les autres ont tout raconter à la patronne.

Jalimya : Et plus vite que ça.

Matsuda : O-Ou-Oui mademoiselle.

Jalimya (croisant les bras) : Mademoiselle qui ? Mademoiselle la chienne ?

Matsuda (tremblant) : _Oh non, c'est un cauchemar. Mon seul vrai travail et voilà que je vais me faire expulsé pour des paroles en l'air._

Makoto (lançant un regard médusé à sa patronne) : _Mais qu'est ce que tu fou bon sang ? Tu va le perdre pour finir._

Jalimya (faisant un clin d'œil à sa copine) : _Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux voir quelque chose sur lui._

* * *

 _Pov de Jalimya_

J'en pouvais plus, j'en pouvais plus, je n'en pouvais plus. Cette attente si longue pendant des années pour arriver à ça, c'est trop dure à supporter. Matsuda, je te jure que si tu nous a tous caché que tu était marié, je te vire illico presto et tans pis si je reste célibataire toute ma vie, la souffrance que j'ai eu hier soir compensera la douleur de cette solitude. _Reprend toi, Jalimya._ Pauvre de toi. Toi qui est facilement une victime auprès des autres voilà que c'est à mon tour d'être la victime de ton cœur. Je te voyais enfin entré dans mon bureau d'un pas tendu, tremblant comme un chiot.

Contenant ma colère je te parlais quand même froidement "Restez débout !" Je fermais la porte et me dirigeais vers toi, Matsuda-chan. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Je voyais bien qu'à votre expression décomposée que vous attendiez surement à une grosse engueulade. Ça dépendra de ce que vous avez sur vous. "Etes vous fier de votre mensonge, Tôta Matsuda ?"

Matsuda tremblais en mettant ses mains sur la tête "Ma-Madame Tourelles, je vous promet de ne plus recommencer. S'il vous plait, ne me viré pas. Je vous jure que c'était la première fois."

"LA PREMIÈRE FOIS ?!" Alors tu m'avais bien mentis Matsuda-chan, mes larmes menaçaient de tomber mais je respirais profondément "Depuis combien de temps ça dure."

"Je vous promet que je ne recommencerais plus."

Je pris le menton de Matsuda commençant à perdre patience "Vos mains." Il me lança un regard confus mais je continuais de resté en colère. Si il est marié, ça voudra forcément dire qu'il m'a menti et ça je refuse d'avoir des menteur dans ma société. "Vos mains !"

Matsuda le va ses mains vers moi. Elles étaient nues, aucun annuaire, aucune alliance, rien. Alors j'inspirais profondément "Avez vous une femme, Matsuda-chan ?" "No-Non Mademoiselle, je suis célibataire." Je ne pouvais plus supporter ces mensonges, déterminé à le viré, je mis toute ma force dans une main pour la faire atterrir sur sa joue.

Je voyais bien que j'avais été trop forte lorsqu'il bascula sur le coté, il lui à fallut 5 minutes pour comprendre de ce que il lui arrivait "Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Mlle Tourelles ? Etes vous devenue folle. J'avoue que les mots m'ont échappés hier soir, mais je ne savais pas que vous allez être en colère à ce point contre moi." _Hein ? Hier soir ?_ Cette fois-ci c'était à moi de lui lancer un regard confus "Mais de quoi, parlez vous Tôta Matsuda ? Moi je vous parle de votre femme que vous nous cacher à tous." Je commençais à avoir les larmes aux yeux "Depuis le début, vous saviez que je vous aimais sincèrement et vous, comme un salopard, vous cachiez que vous être marié avec quelqu'un alors que vous n'arrêtez pas de dire que vous êtes célibataire. Des gens comme vous m'écœure Tôta Matsuda."

Matsuda se releva et s'approcha de moi pour essuyer mes larmes "Mlle Tourelles, c'est la vérité, je n'ai jamais eu de femme."

Je versais à nouveau mes larmes "Arrêtez de me mentir Matsuda, je l'ai rencontrer hier soir. Si cette femme n'est pas la votre..." Je baissais ma tête "Alors qui est-ce ?"

Matsuda me prenait dans les bras et me caressais les cheveux tandis que je continuais à sangloter dans sa poitrine en le maudissant pour m'avoir dupée "Hiroko-chan m'a tout raconter de votre rencontre avec elle." Il s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre. Il me pris le menton et plongea son regard dans le mien "Mlle Tourelles, Hiroko-chan n'est pas ma femme... C'est ma petite sœur." _QUOI ?_

Je commençais à avoir les jambes en compote en entendant ça, la colère et la tristesse ont laisser place à l'étonnement. "Votre... sœur ?" "Oui. Je suis sincèrement désolée de vous avoir caché ça, mais ma sœur est une grande fan de vous, vous êtes son idole, c'est pour ça que je ne parle presque pas de ma vie personnel."

Je lui fit un petit sourire "Voulez-vous vous faire pardonner, Matsuda-chan."

Matsuda tremblait "O-Oui." Je lui lançais mon plus beau regard "Ce soir à 20h, devant le restaurant Chunl Dengar. Ne soyez pas retard." Je lu la surprise sur son visage. _Oui Matsuda, ta propre patronne t'invite dans le plus grand restaurant du pays._ Sans plus attendre j'ordonnais à Matsuda de retourner travailler. Cette journée promettait d'être longue.

* * *

Pov Normal

Bureau de Light

 ***téléphone qui sonne***

Light (décrochant à la vitesse de la lumière sous le regard de son nouvel amant) : Société Deadline, bonjour.

Voix de vielle homme : Bonjour est ce que Ryuzaki est chez vous ?

Light (portant son regard sur son stagiaire) : Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

Voix de vielle : Ecoutez, si Ryuzaki n'est pas chez vous dites le moi tout de suite. Vous êtes le 20e bureau que j'appelle et personne ne me dit quoi que ce soit ou alors je tombe sur une réponse comme quoi qu'il n'est pas là.

Light (méfiant) : Qui êtes vous ?

Voix de vielle homme : Je suis le grand-père de Ryuzaki.

Light (donnant le téléphone à son stagiaire) : C'est pour toi, Ryuzaki, c'est ton grand père.

Ryuzaki (prenant le téléphone entre son puce et son index) : Quillish* ?

Watari ***soulagé*** : Ryuzaki ! Enfin ! Mon dieu, je suis soulagé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Où était tu passer ? Pourquoi tu n'a pas répondu à mes appels ? Je t'ai cherché toute la nuit.

Ryuzaki : Désolé, j'étais avec Light-kun. Mais est-ce que on peut en parler ce soir ?

Watari : Je dois te parler, L.

Ryuzaki : L'autre téléphone est allumé.

Ryuzaki raccrocha et partis sous le regard confus de son collègue.

Ryuzaki : Je suis désolé Light-kun, je dois m'absenter un moment.

* * *

 _Pov de Zaloize_

Dormir pendant la nuit, se réveillé, y repenser. Non décidément, je ne pouvais pas trop me rappeler de cette femme. Et si je la tuais avec le cahier ? Pff, je m'ennuie c'est nul décrire dans un bête cahier qui peut tuer par crise cardiaque. Au début c'était bien marrant mais maintenant je m'ennuie, c'est devenu tellement lassant que je me demande si j'avais été une autre personne, j'aurais peut être eu quel'un d'autre pour me pourchasser et m'obliger à avouer qui je suis. Tss, tu parle d'une affaire, même Rem ne semble plus vraiment intéressée à moi, à croire que j'étais devenue invisible à ces yeux.

Je repensais encore à la fureur de Higuchi ce soir là, j'ai bien faillit le tuer mais à quoi bon, il m'est encore un peu utile ces derniers temps et je ne veux surtout pas que les membres de Yotsuba remonte jusqu'à moi. De plus je tiens Namikawa entre mes mains. Ça faisais à peine quelques heures que j'avais envoyer Namikawa dans cette entreprise. _Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?_ Bon il faut avouer sur le coup que j'étais tellement furax de la concurrence que j'ai avec l'autre société que j'en étais devenue aveugle, Namikawa est mon meilleur allié et même si je ne le montre pas j'ai comme une pointe au cœur à chaque fois que je le vois.

Jalimya Tourelles... Qui est tu jeune folle ? D'où viens tu ? Et surtout que fais tu ? Tu dois probablement fêter tas victoire dans un bar quelconque. Je ne sais rien de toi. Je pourrais facilement écrire ton nom dans mon cahier mais une des règles dit qu'il fraudais avoir le nom et le visage de la personne en tête. Tu reste un mystère pour moi jeune femme.

Mon téléphone sonna me faisant sortir de ma reverie.

"Ici Nadale, j'écoute."

La voix de Namikwa résonnais de l'autre coté. "Madame, pardonnez moi de vous déranger-

"Au rapport !" Non merci j'avais pas trop envie d'écouter des excuses inutiles.

Namikawa avait la voix qui tremblait "Et bien au fait j'ai une grande information à vous donner. Tout d'abord, il y a une grand partie de la fortune de Kurama qui va revenir de droit à Deadline, l'autre partie, Mlle Tourelles s'en servira pour aider les enfants orphelins dans le besoin. J'ai aussi su que les comptes de la société étaient bloqués dans différents continents."

"Du détournement ?"

"Non, de la protection. Un projet est en cours de préparation et il manque encore une grosse partie pour que Mlle le finalise."

Il me fais perdre mon temps "C'est tout ?"

"Non madame. J'ai aussi vérifié la liste des employer de Deadline."

"Quelque chose d'intéressants ?" Je mettais une main sur la tête en me disant que j'avais besoin de prendre de l'aspirine.

"J'ai regarder parmi les nom et le nouveau stagiaire de cette entreprise est un vrai casse-tête-"

Je m'énervais "Je vous ai demander des informations sur la patronne de l'entreprise, Reji Namikwa, je m'en fiche des autres."

Namikwa soupira "Je ne voulais pas vous dire mais puisque vous insistez..."

"Alors ?"

"Jalimya Tourelles et une autre employer de cette entreprise, une certaine Makoto, ont déjà travailler pour nous..."

 _A suivre..._

* * *

* : Tous le monde sait que Watari se fait appeler par son nom mais son vrai prénom personne ne le connait alors c'est plus logique ainsi.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

L (s'adressant à Jalimya) : Elle est où cette Psychopatte.

Jalimya : Au toilettes. Qu'est ce que tu lui veut ?

L : La tuer !

Jalimya : Et ça se fait appeler 'grand détective de renommé mondial'.

Light (arrivant essouflé avec une hache) : Elle est où ?

Jalimya (prenant la Death Note) : Aux toilettes. Mais si tu tente quoi que que ce soit, tu sais ce qui t'arrivera.

L'auteure s'essuie le nez. #Grand Sourire#


	8. Surveillance et Enquête

StatutFacefiction : Et oui, je suis encore et toujours vivante. :D

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata. Jalimya et Zaloize sont à moi. x)

Fanfiction classée dans les fichiers [M] : YAOIIIIIIIIIII *\\(^.^)/*

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Surveillance et Enquête**

* * *

 _Pov de Zaloize_

 _"Jalimya Tourelles et une autre employer de cette entreprise, ont déjà travailler pour nous..."_

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour "COMMENT ÇA ELLES ONT DÉJÀ TRAVAILLER POUR NOUS ? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI J'ESPÈRE ?" Ainsi, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs personne ici ? Mais le nom ne me disais vraiment rien. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas me souvenir de la dernière fois que j'avais engager quelqu'un dans la société. Non vraiment pas.

"Et ce n'est pas tout-"

"SILENCE, REIJI NAMIKAWA ! PLUS UN MOTS !" Je tenais la vie de Namikawa et de Higuchi entre mes mains l'un ne voulais absolument pas que je tue l'autre, mais je refusais d'admettre la défaite. Comment une si petite conne ai pu travailler pour nous auparavant et ensuite grimper les échelons quelques années plus tard. En plus de m'avoir voler la victoire, voilà que Deadline me nargue.

"M-Madame."

Je ravalais difficilement ma colère "Allez vous reposer Namikawa !" Sans plus attendre je raccrochais au nez ne lui laissant pas le temps de me dire bonne soirée.

"Qu'elle super folle tu fais, te mettre dans des états pareil ne te ressemble pas."

Je me retournais pour voir Rem assise à quelques centimètre de moi, toujours avec cette expression de marbre et de curiosité qui se lisait sur le visage.

"T'en as d'autres des comme ça, Remu-san ?!"

Rem gardait toujours son expression même quand je m'énervais sur elle. Elle haussa les épaules face à moi.

"Bon de toute façon, j'ai pas que ça à faire..."

Trouver des informations sur cette entreprise se révélera plus difficile que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Et Namikawa m'avait dit qu'un nouveau stagiaire était venu et qu'il était un vrai casse tête. _Je vais commencer à enquêter sur lui, j'adore les défis de toute façon._

* * *

Pov Normal

Deadline

Après avoir laisser Light à son bureau, Ryuzaki partis aux toilettes. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'elles étaient vides et décrocha le téléphone.

Ryuzaki : Qu'est ce qui se passe, Watari ? Il y a une affaire en cours ?

Watari (souriant) : Il n'y a absolument rien.

Ryuzaki : Pourquoi m'a tu appeler plus tôt, alors.

Watari : Je m'inquiétais juste, L. Je suis retourné à l'hôtel, tu n'y étais pas alors que je t'ai attendus pendant des heures, j'ai vérifier tes comptes, téléphoner à la police, j'ai passer chaque heure de la nuit à te chercher. Où était tu bon sang ?

Ryuzaki : Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, j'étais avec Light-kun.

Watarri (confus) : Tu as passer toute la nuit avec lui ?

Ryuzaki : Oui. En fait j'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur Light-kun et le plus intéressant à été le match de tennis. J'ai jouer au tennis avec Light-kun et j'ai perdu.

Watari : Ne me ment, pas, Lawliet.

Ryuzaki : Je ne te ment pas, Quillish, j'ai jouer toute la nuit avec Light-kun. J'avais sous-estimé ses capacités...

Watari : Où était tu alors hier soir ?

Ryuzaki : J'ai dormis chez lui.

Watari : ...

Ryuzaki (gêner) : Écoute Watari, c'est assez difficile à dire mais Light-kun et moi on à fait un pari. Si je gagnais, je partais directement du Japon après les 5 jours de stages et il ne me verrais plus jamais tandis que lui à parié de faire tout ce qu'il veut sur... mon corps.

Watari : Doooonnc ?

Ryuzaki : Donc... Light-kun et moi... on à... coucher ensemble.

 ***Silence***

Ryuzaki (pleurant un peu) : Sors moi de là, je t'en supplie Watari.

Watari ***baille*** : Ton stage n'est pas finis Ryuzaki. Passe un appel si t'as besoin de moi.

Ryuzaki (s'énervant) : C'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi. J'en peux plus. Il à pris ma virginité, Quillish. Mon corps est tout bizarre depuis la nuit dernière. J'ai la 'chose' entre mes jambes qui se durcit, j'ai comme des papillons dans le ventre et mon cœur bat à 100% quand je le regarde. Je n'ai plus le contrôle totale de mon corps, aide-moi putain.

Watari (souriant) : Tu est devenu un homme, Lawliet.

Ryuzaki : En quoi coucher avec quelqu'un fait de moi un homme ? Je suis déjà adulte comme ça.

Watari ***soupire*** : Tu es resté un enfant pendant toutes ces années, il est temps de te prendre en main et de réussir ta vie.

Ryuzaki : Ma vie n'était elle pas déjà assez réussit avant que je ne rencontre ce pervers de Light Yagami ? N'ai je pas assez travailler en tans que 'L' pour savoir que j'étais grand ?

Watari : Tu étais seul, Lawliet. Tu à toujours été seul toute ta vie, il était tans de changer tout ça. Tu commence enfin à réagir comme une personne 'normal'.

Ryuzaki : Parce que pour toi, j'étais pas normal, Quillish ?

Watari : Eh bien aux dernières nouvelles, non.

Ryuzaki : ...

Watari : La dernière fois que nous avons été 'à la maison' tu est resté sceptique face à Nate, Mihael et Mail. Au début je n'y faisais pas attention, pensant que tu changerais d'attitude vis à vis de tes successeurs un peu après. Mais la dernière fois qu'on à été là-bas, tu est resté de marbre devant les câlins, les sourires et les bisous des trois autres. Il était temps que je fasse quelque chose qui puisse briser la barrière qui renfermait tes émotions. Et cette chose c'était Light Yagami, fils du chef du département de la police japonaise, une personne de ton niveau, ton égal. Un jour, j'ai rencontré Souchiro Yagami. Je l'ai aider à se remettre sur pied sur l'affaire de sa femme et pour me remercier il m'avait proposer que nos 'fils' se rencontrent.

Ryuzaki : Malade...

Watari : J'ai hâte que tu me le présente d'ailleurs.

Ryuzaki : J'ai bien l'intention de partir loin de ce pays, Quillish, avec ou sans toi. Cette homme m'a fait quelque chose, je dois y remédier. Alors, tu viens me chercher oui ou non ?

Watari : Dommage pour toi je suis si fatigué que je dois aller faire la sieste, passe quand même une bonne journée et prend soin de toi, Lawliet.

Watari raccrocha au nez de Ryuzaki sans que ce dernier ne puisse en dire plus.

* * *

 _Pov de Ryuzaki_

L'enfoiré, le salopard, le lâcheur. Quel ordure. _Merci beaucoup 'papa' tu m'ai du grande utilité cette fois-ci._ Comment ose t-il m'abandonner après toute ces années ? Bon c'est sur, j'ai toujours un anti-social même devant les autres mais je n'y peux rien si je suis né avec une grand intelligence. Hélas, cette grande intelligence est en train de partir peu à peu de moi pour laisser place à ce que ce pervers m'avait fait la nuit dernière. _"Tu es tellement mignon, comme ça Ryuzaki-chan. Light... Oh, Light... Plus fort... [...] Light-kun, mon dieu, Light-kun. Je t'aime Ryuzaki Lawliet."_

 ***Blourg*** Oh non, maintenant, j'ai les gâteaux de ce matin qui remontais c'était le bouquet. Rapidement, je poussais une des portes des toilettes et je vidais le contenu de mon estomac. ***Beuarg*** J'en peux plus. Je n'en peu plus. Comment mon corps osait il réagir comme ça ? Je n'avais vraiment plus le contrôle de moi même. J'avais encore envie de Light, j'ai envie de recommencer ce qu'il m'a fait mais je ne peux pas, je dois avant tout resté professionnel. Une autre porte claqua près de moi. Il était grand temps de sortir d'ici. Qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arrivé de pire en ce monde.

* * *

 _Pov de Watari_

Quel joie, j'étais vraiment inquiet. Mon dieu, j'ai réussi mon objectif : faire tomber Ryuzaki dans les bras du fils Yagami. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être aussi rapide que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ainsi, je pourrais bientôt lui dire pourquoi, j'insisterais à resté au Japon. Ryuzaki pourra toujours aller voir ses successeurs en Angleterre mais pour si ce qui est de 'notre' maison quotidienne, je préfère resté ici. J'ai déjà fait en sorte de faire les démarches nécessaires pour acheter une maison. Tout est prêt, il ne reste plus qu'a clôturer la vente.

C'est vrai que la plupart des enfants que j'ai éduqués doivent se débrouiller à leur majorité mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un lien spécial père/fils avec Lawliet. Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai eu un petit coup au cœur à son intelligence quand je l'avais rencontrer il y a 22 ans de cela, qu'il m'a fait changer d'avis.

Yagami-san s'assseya près de moi et me tendis une bière "Alors Watari ?"

Je lui lançais mon plus beau sourire en débouchant la canette. "Il était avec le votre."

"Tu vois. Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? Tu t'es inquiéter pour rien."

Je lui répondait en buvant une gorgé "Tout de même. Il à beau être comme 'mon fils', il reste quand même le détective de renommée mondiale que j'ai connu pendant toute ma vie."

* * *

Pov Normal

Light (pensif) : _Qu'est ce qu'il fous ? Il en met du temps._

Jalimya (s'approchant du bureau avec un petit dossier) : Light-chan ?

Light : Mh ?

Jalimya (posant le dossier sur la bureau) : J'aurais besoin que tu étudie ceci pour moi.

Light : Mh. D'accord.

Light ouvre le dossier et se figea à la vue de son contenu. Il releva les yeux vers sa patronne.

Jalimya : Vu qu'on à gagner la victoire, je me suis dit que pour te permettre de ne pas te tourner les pouces, j'allais te donner un travail facile.

Light : Mais... c'est le Curriculum Vitae de Ryuzaki...

Jalimya : Bien sur !

Light : Vous vous foutez de moi ou quoi ?

Jalimya : Je suis très sérieuse, Light-chan.

Light : Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Jalimya : Oh si tu va le faire. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que de un, je te le demande bien gentiment et de deux parce que j'ai chopper un bon rhume par ta faute.

Light (surpris) : _Par ma faute ? Mais de quoi elle parle ? Je comprend rien._

Jalimya s'approcha lentement de Light posant une main sur le dossier de la chaise.

Jalimya : J'étais en train de vous regarder, ce soir là, Light-chan. Et dans toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un match de tennis qui durait aussi longtemps. Vous aviez tellement jouer qu'à la fin j'ai attrapée froid.

Light : Vous nous avez regarder jouer ?

Jalimya (ignorant la question) : La rapidité et la force de Ryuzaki-chan est surprenant mais en ce qui le concerne, donc sa vie personnel, il reste un mystère. Je n'aime pas les menteurs Light-chan et c'est pour ça que je te demande d'enquêter sur lui. Tu as jusqu'à la fin du stage pour découvrir qui il est.

Light : Je n'aurais pas le temps 'madame'. 4 jours, c'est beaucoup trop peu.

Jalimya (en partant) : Je sais que tu en sera capable Light-chan. Bonne chance.

Light : Pourquoi vous ne le faites pas vous même ?

Jalimya : Parce que j'étudie moi même le dossier de quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai découvert que nos lignes avaient été piraté et que c'était Yotsuba qui était derrière tout ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que l'un des deux employer que j'ai engager récemment est un espion. Ça pourrait être même les deux. De plus, je vois comment tu regarde Ryuzaki, Light-chan et je pourrait parié ma main à couper que tu as déjà tout fait pour qu'il tombe dans tes bras. Je le lit sur ton visage, il montre que tu lui à déjà fait quelque chose. Je me trompe ?

Light : Perverse.

Jalimya : Je te renvoie le compliment. Bonne journée Light-chan.

Light : _Et chiante en plus de ça..._

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

Etudier Ryuzaki, elle est bien bonne celle-la. Je comprendrais ses doutes mais au point de suspect cet homme, je crois que je ne me laisserais pas embarqué dans ce genre de 'tromperie'. _Madame Tourelles, quel sont vos objectifs ?_ Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à ça que je vis Ryuzaki qui sortais des toilettes en s'essuyant la bouche. Une pointe de fureur en moins montais quand je vis Yamamoto y sortir à son tour avec un petit rictus et le fait qui remontais sa braguette.

Je m'approchais de lui sous le regard surpris de mon nouvel amant et tenais le col de chemise de celui qui osait toucher Ryuzaki.

"Eh, ça va pas ? Qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup, Light ?"

"Kazeyro Yamamoto, qu'est ce que tu as fait à Ryuzaki ?!" Mes hurlement avais attiré l'attention de beaucoup d'employer mais je n'en avait que faire.

"Mais rien justement. Lâche moi, s'il te plait. Tu me fais mal, Light. Calme toi, je ne lui ait rien fait."

"Alors pourquoi t'es sortis des toilettes juste après lui avec cette énorme sourire, sale enculé de fils de pute* ?!"

J'ai voulu lever mon poing pour le tabasser mais Ryuzaki avait mis doucement la main sur l'épaule, je ressentais encore ce frisson me parcourir les veines lorsqu'il me touchais. Je décidais de relâcher ce salopard de Yamamoto et de me tourner vers Ryuzaki pour l'embrasser fougueusement devant les yeux ébahis (ou plutôt ravis) de nos collègues. _Comme ça, vous comprendrez mieux qu'il m'appartient..._

* * *

 _Pov de Jalimya_

Bureau de Jalimya

 ***tuuuuuuuut* *tuuuuuuuut* *tuuuuu-**

Femme à l'autre boute de la ligne : Directrice de l'entreprise de 'Caméras et Photos' , j'écoute.

Jalimya : Bonjour madame, Jalimya Tourelles de Deadline à l'appareil. J'aimerais savoir si vous aviez encore des mini-caméras de surveillance en stock ?

Femme : Bien sur, nous en avons. Combien vous en fraudais il et dans quels pièces ? Il me fraudais aussi les renseignement en m².

Jalimya : Il me fraudais juste 6 petites caméras discrètes. 5 seront placées dans un 2m² tandis que la dernière, je la mettrais dans une grand pièce de 35m².

Femme ***bruit de crayon sur un papier*** : C'est noté. Quand est-ce que je vous désiré vous faire livré, Mlle Tourelles ?

Jalimya : Le plus rapidement possible.

Femme : Aujourd'hui, les dernières livraisons se font à 19h-

Jalimya : Ce sera parfait pour moi.

Femme : Très bien. Et donc vous souhaitez payer en espèce, par chèque ou par carte ?

Jalimya (se souriant à elle-même) : En nature.

Femme : Un peu de sérieux, Jalimya.

Jalimya (riante) : Désolée Sayu. C'était juste une blague. Et je souhaite payer par chèque.

Sayu : D'accord. Un technicien sera chez toi à 19h. Bonne journée 'madame' Tourelles.

Jalimya : Bonne journée à vous aussi. Mlle Yagami.

Sayu raccrocha au nez de Jalimya en lui faisant un dernier 'hmpf'.

Jalimya ***grand sourire*** : _Toujours en train d'essayer d'être sérieuse, n'est ce pas Sayu-chan. C'est pas pour rien que j'ai engager ton frère chez moi. L'humour et la joie c'est de famille._

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 _Deadline : 19h_

Tout le monde était partis dans l'entreprise seule Jalimya restait en attendant le 'technicien'. Quand elle vit le camion se garé près du bâtiment elle alla accueillir un homme obèse qui portait une petite moustache et des grosses lunettes jaunes sur le visage..

Homme (tendant la main) : Bonjour êtes vous Jalimya Tourelles.

Jalimya (dégoutté en lui serrant la main) : _Beurk répugnant ! On dirait qu'il à essuyer sa merde avec ses mains. Mais bon, faisons bonne impression._ Oui c'est bien moi. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, monsieur...

Homme : Demegawa. Hitoshi Demegawa.

Jalimya (retirant vite sa main) : Heureuse de faire votre connaissance monsieur Hitoshi. Veillez me suivre, je vous prie.

Jalimya conduisit Demegawa vers les toilettes des hommes.

Demegawa (avec divers fil sur lui) : Vous êtes sûre de mettre des caméras ici ? Je ne voudrais pas vous contredire, ni ne me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais les hommes ont droit à un minimum d'intimité quand même.

Jalimya (croisant les bras) : Si je fais ça c'est uniquement parce que des rumeurs circulent dans les couloirs disant que certains de mes employer se tournaient les pouces en restant presque toute la journée dans les toilettes. Contentez-vous de faire votre boulot, monsieur Hitoshi. _Grâce au ciel, je ne risque pas de le payer en nature avec la gueule qu'il à._

Demegawa : _Quelle femme froide. J'en ai la chair de poule à resté ici._

Demegawa termina enfin l'installation et partis comme une éclair avec le chèque que Jalimya lui avait préparé.

Jalimya (pensant à elle même en se frottant les mains) : _Attention les fraudeurs et Light-chan. La Tourelles vous surveille de très près maintenant._

 _A suivre..._

* * *

* : Désolée pour ce langage :(

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

L et Light (vers Jalimya et l'auteure) : Perverses.

Auteure : Eh oh, c'est pas parce que je dis à ma copine de faire poser des caméras de surveillance que je suis une perverse.

L (montrant une ligne sur le script du prochain chapitre) : Et ça c'est quoi alors ? Ma grand-mère faisant du vélo sur avion peut-être ?

Auteure : Pff, pas moyen de rire avec vous.

Light (prenant la hache) : Retire ça tout de suite.

Auteure (courant pour sauver sa vie) : Et puis quoi encore ?


	9. Deux Suspects

StatutFacefiction: #Mode Jack Sparrow # Battez-vous jusqu'à la mort mes très cher doigts.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata. Jalimya et Zaloize sont à moi.

Petite Note de Moi : Ceux et celles qui n'aiment les romans à l'eau de rose, passer directement le premier POV et aller laver vos yeux.

Fanfiction classée dans les fichiers [M] : YAOIIIIIIIIIII *\\(^.^)/*

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Deux Suspects**

* * *

 _Pov de Jalimya  
_

En regardant l'heure sur ma montre j'ai vu que cet espèce de gros plein de soupe avait été plus rapide que ce que j'avais imaginé. _Tans mieux, je ne souhaitais vraiment pas resté une minute de plus avec ce porc._ Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais Matsuda-chan doit surement m'attendre devant le restaurant à l'heure qu'il est. Je pris les reste de mes affaires et je partis de l'entreprise.

...

Je marchais pendant un moment et arriva enfin vers le restaurant. Comme d'habitude, Matsuda était encore plus ponctuel que lorsque j-il venait au travail. Il tremblait de froid, signe qu'il était là depuis une heure, voir même depuis la fermeture de l'entreprise. Je lui fit un petit signe de la main, étant trop contente de saisir la bonne occasion pou lui avouer mes sentiments.

"Matsuda-chaaaan..."

Matsuda sortis de sa rêverie et si dirigea vers moi. Sans que je n'ai le temps de lui laisser prendre la paroles je sautais sur lui et lui faisait un énorme câlin. Je le lâchais après quelques secondes sous son regard effrayé et je lui disais d'un ton moqueur "Pas de relation entre collègue et patronne ce soir, Matsuda-chan. Appelez moi comme vous voulez." Matsuda resta bouche béé. Je le pris par la main, nous entrèrent dans le restaurant et nous fûmes accueillit par un homme en smoking avec un monocle sur l'œil gauche.

"Bienvenue, messieurs dame. C'est pour deux personnes." Matsuda ne dis toujours rien et je décidais de prendre la parole "J'ai réservé une table au nom de Tourelles. Jalimya Tourelles." L'homme vérifia sa liste et nous invita à le suivre. Nous marchèrent pendant quelques seconde quand l'homme m'invita à une table donnant une vue magnifique sur la ville. Le décors luxueux auprès de nous laissa Matsuda toujours sans voix. Je claquais mon majeur et mon pouce devant ce regard vide pendant que l'espèce de majordome retournais à son poste.

"Détend-toi, Matsuda-chan. On dirait que c'est la première fois que tu viens ici." Matsuda passa sa main dans le cheveux "Pardonnez ma maladresse, Miss Tourelles-" Je lui coupais la parole d'un ton ferme "Appelez-moi, Jalimya ce soir Matsuda. Et pas de vouvoiements, on se parle entre deux personne normal." Matsuda respira un bon coup comme pour se donner du courage "Pardonne-moi de réagir comme ça, Jalimya, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir sourtout lorsque je sort avec une personne que j'ai vue toute la journée. Et tout ce décors, ces couleurs, cette ambiance chaleureuse et votre attitude me déstabilise."

Un jeune serveur arriva et nous tendis une carte avec divers menu. Je pris comme entré des onigiris et un plat de ramen accompagné de purée et comme dessert, une brésillienne. Matsuda lui hésita à prendre et je lui commenda des samoussa au poulet comme entré et du rougail accompagné de riz comme plat avec le même dessert que moi. Le serveur nota tous sur un bloc note et partis aussi vite qu'il était venu avec nos menus. Il revins quelques secondes seconde plus tard avec deux panier et nous commercèrent à dévorer nos entrés.

Je décidais de briser un peu le silence de gêne qui régnait "Vous vous souvenez de vos débuts dans l'entreprise, Matsuda ? Vous n'étiez qu'un adolescent à peine sortie de l'université. Vous avez faillit tomber dans les pomme quand vous m'avez rencontrer." Matsuda joua doucement avec sa fourchette. "Il faut dire que j'ai été plus qu'étonné quand j'ai vu que c'était une mini adolescente à peine majeur qui gérais déjà une entreprise à elle toute seule. Je pensais avoir affaire à une dame d'une trentaine d'année avec un peu d'experience, alors que non." Je luis fit un petit sourire "Oh mais je n'étais pas seule à ce moment là." Je continuais "C'est aussi grâce à Makoto que j'avais si bien réussi dans la société."

Matsuda sursauta sur sa chaise "Comment ça se fait qu'elle ne sois qu'une simple employer de bureau alors ?" Je soupirais "Quand j'avais si bien monté la société et gravis les échelons, je lui avait proposer un poste de sous directrice. Elle à refusée et m'a plutôt demander de s'occuper de la gestion des commandes. Au début je ne voulais pas, pensant que ce n'était pas un poste pour une fille intelligente comme elle mais elle a vraiment insisté et j'ai cédée la place. Quand vous êtes arrivé, je lui ai dit de ce que je pensais à propos de vous après notre entretien. Elle m'a proposer que vous et elle travaillez ensemble afin que je puisse mieux vous connaitre."

Le serveurs nous interrompis en arrivant avec nos plats principal et partis avec les paniers vides.

"Vous... Vous avez enquêter sur moi ?" Je pris les baguettes difficilement entre les mains et ignora la question. Vu que j'étais maladroite et que je n'étais pas habituée à manger avec d'autres ustensiles que le couteau et la fourchette, les baguettes tombèrent à chaque fois. Matsuda approcha ses mains de moi "Attendez, je vais vous aider." et positionna les baguettes dans la main. Je le remerciais timidement et commença à prendre une des 7 broches qui se tenaient devant moi.

"Oui, Matsuda, j'ai enquêtée sur vous grâce à Makoto." Matsuda faillit s'étrangler avec son plat "Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, vous n'étiez pas le premier et encore moins le dernier. Les seuls personne sur lequel Makoto ne pouvait pas enquêter, c'était les stagiaires de Light-chan."

"Justement à propos de stagiaire, combien il y en t-il eu ?" Je soupirais "Un nombre incalculable. J'en ai tellement engager que je ne compte même plus les jours où c'était des adolescentes qui me harcelaient pour savoir tout sur Light. J'en ai perdu la confiance à tel point que je commence à me méfier de Ryuzaki. Je sent que ce gars-là est fait pour Light-chan mais je sent comme si il cachais un lourd secret. Et je n'aime pas les menteurs. Si il veut continuer son stage, il va falloir qu'il me dise qu'il il est réellement.

"Vous êtes odieuse." Je plongeait mon regard sévère dans celui de Matsuda "Depuis bien longtemps, une entreprise nous nargue, Matsuda. J'ai remarquer que des derniers temps, toute nos lignes étaient reliées entre notre entreprise et celle de Yotsuba. Je veux détruire ces salopard qui on détruit ma vie et celle de ma propre meilleure amie. Je veux me venger de ce qu'il nous ont fait. Mais si ces salopards commencent à envoyer des espions dans MON entreprise, je dois redoubler de prudence. J'ai confiance en vous et à la plupart de mes employer Matsuda, mais les dernières personnes que j'ai engagée ne me semble pas du tout de confiance."

Je tremblais de la main voulant abattre mon poing sur la gueule de Ryuzaki et Jirei, mais une douce main se posa sur la mienne faisant me détendre. "Il ne faut pas vous mettre dans cet état là. Je suis sûr que Ryuzaki est innocent." "Comment pouvez vous savoir ça, Matsuda-chan." Matsuda me fit un petit sourire "Parce que depuis que vous l'avez engager, Jirei Nomakewé n'a pas cessé de poser des questions à tout le monde sur l'entreprise, moi et Makoto-chan y compris. On ne lui à pas donner grand chose comme informations mais on à bien vu que cet homme était louche contrairement à Ryuzaki qui n'a pas arrêté de bosser sur les dossier de Light quand on les observaient."

Je pris une autre bouchée de mon plat, détendue. "Est-ce que vous accepterez de collaborer avec Makoto pour savoir ce que cet homme cache ?"

Matsuda bégayais "B-Bien sûr, mada-" Je le coupais, "Jalimya." agacée qu'il me parle comme si il parlais à sa patronne.

"Bien sur, Jalimya." Après avoir finis nos plats, nous passèrent au dessert. Ne voulant plus parler du travail, je me décidais à lui poser des questions sur sa vie privé. Car oui, c'est bien à cause 'd'elle' qu'on en est là. "Parlez-moi un peu de votre petite sœur, Matsuda. Quel age à t-elle réélement ?"

"Hiroko-chan à 4 ans de moins que moins, c'est à dire qu'elle à 21ans."

Matsuda me raconta sa vie en détails. J'appris qu'il était née dans un milieu plutôt banale avec un père et une mère. Qu'a la mort de leur père, leur mère avait fait une dépression et l'avais suivit au 18e anniversaire de sa sœur, emportée par un cancer. Sans parents, ils ont dû être hébergés dans un orphelinat où les grands leur faisait subir les pires humiliations possible. Poursuivant leur étude, ils ont du vite quitter l'orphelinat et on pû trouver commencer à travailler par petit boulot. Matsuda m'avais rencontrer après qu'il 'était fait virer de son travail pour une toute petite erreur tandis que sa sœur c'était fait embaucher depuis sa majorité dans une société de taxi. Concernant sa vie avec les femmes, elles avaient toutes jouées avec son cœur et avaient profité de sa naïveté et de son argent.

"Hiroko attend juste la bonne personne pour moi. Elle est persuadée qu'un jour je trouverais la perle rare. Tout ce que j'ai à faire et d'attendre." Matsuda termina sa glace et me regarda en lâchant un soupire.

Je lui souriait "Oh mais pour ça, pas besoin d'attendre pour la savoir." Je m'approchais doucement de lui à tel point que son visage rougissait. _Ce petit air trop mignon lui allait si bien._ Nos bouches n'étaient encore qu'à quelques centimètres et je lui disais finalement, abattant ma toute dernière chance de l'avoir "Cela fait bien trop longtemps que je suis tombé amoureuse de vous." Je passais ma langue sur le coté où il y avait encore une trace de la glace. Après avoir finis de lécher et m'approchais plus près de ses lèvres "Tôta Matsuda... je t'aime." Je scellais nos lèvres et l'embrassais à pleine bouche _( ***crie de fans de Matsuda dans le public*** ) _devant des tas de clients qui faisaient des 'awwww'.

* * *

 _Pov de Namikawa_

J'étais enfin seul dans la société qui nous faisais de l'ombre depuis un bon moment. C'est vrai que la réaction de ma boss était extrême parfois mais je ne savais pas quand lui disant des informations confidentiels de l'entreprise sur les deux personnes allait la faire réagir comme ça. C'est à contrecœur que je me décidais de resté cacher dans l'ombre en attendant que tout le monde sorte. Je me fichais pas mal qu'on pouvait partir plus tôt c'est dernier temps, j'avais juste peur de me faire attraper par quelqu'un de mon comportement suspect.

J'ai bien essayer de tiré encore plus d'informations auprès d'un certains Tôta Matsuda et de sa collègue mais tout ce que j'avais obtenus c'était que la patronne était une sainte vielle vierge dominante sans âme. J'avoue que sur le moment j'avais pas très bien compris.

Après que les deux dernières personnes étaient partis, je me décidais à sortir de ma cachette et à aller prendre les clé du bureau de la boss. Je vis le local du gardien et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Fermé. Le contraire m'aurait étonné. Je décidais de prendre le petit trombone que j'avais pris plus tôt dans la journée et de crocheté al serrure. Après quelques efforts, la porte s'ouvrit. Je vis toutes les clés enfermés dans une boite en ver et un trousseau de clé sur le coté. Encore une fois, j'eu de la galère. J'essaya chaque clés dans la serrure en vain, jusqu'à ce que la dernière entre dans la serrure et cède. _Tout ça pour ce résultat._ Je vis la clé du bureau de la patronne et la pris.

Ne prenant pas le temps de fermé la porte, je décidais de me dépêcher à aller vers le bureau. J'entrais et je me dirigeais vers l'objet qui m'intéressais, l'ordinateur du patron. Encore une fois, je perdis mon temps à craquer le code pour entré dans le programme. Je réussi finalement après tans d'effort. _Etre un espion, mon cul ouais. Je la retiens la Zaloize._ Le fond d'écran apparu avec une photo de la patronne et de l'employer assise habituellement aux coté de monsieur Tôta. Elles étaient dans une tenue de soirée et souriait à la caméra avec le signe de cœur entre les doigts.

Je fouilla un peu dans les dossier. Certains n'était vraiment pas important, la plupart était des rapports, des commandes, des chiffres d'affaires ou encore de nouveaux modèles de vêtements en cours de création. Je continua mon exploration et vis un dossier en particulier qui allait résoudre tout ce mystère, j'approchais la sourie dessus et faillit à la tache quand j'entendis une voix devant moi "Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?" _Merde._

* * *

 _Pov de Light  
_

Kantô : 20h

Je courais vers Ryuzaki qui essayais de m'échapper "Attend moi." J'avais l'air pathétique comme ça mais je m'en fichais. "Fous-moi la paix, Light." Je le rattrapa finalement et lui pris la main, à bout de souffle. "Je peux savoir où tu va comme ça ?" Ryuzaki ne retira pas sa main et je sentais qu'il tremblait "Je rentre chez moi." Je ne voulais pas le laisser partir mais préférant qu'il était plus judicieux qui aille retourner chez son grand-père je hochais la tête et marchais à ses cotés. "Tu n'est pas obligé de venir, tu sais."

"Je sais mais je préfère t'accompagné. On ne sait pas si que peut arrivé à cette heure-ci." Ryuzaki soupira "Il n'est que 20h, Light-kun. Les chances qu'il m'arrive quelque chose sont très petites." En voyant Ryuzaki tremblé encore plus que d'habitude, je compris qu'il ne tremblait pas à cause de moi mais plutôt à cause du froid. "Il ne peut rien t'arriver de mal, peut être mais tu risque de prendre froid quand même." J'enlevais mon manteau et je le mis sur son dos. "Mer-Merci." Je sourit à l'entente de cette voix "De rien, sweety."

Nous marchâmes pendant un bon moment lorsque Ryuzaki commença à ralentir. Je vis le grand bâtiment où nous étions "Ryuzaki, c'est un hôtel ça..." Nous entrèrent dans le bâtiment. "Oui, je sais merci."

"Tu n'a pas de chez toi ?"

"J'ai un chez moi mais ce n'est pas ici, Light-kun. J'ai beaucoup voyager dernièrement."

"Mais comment fait tu pour survivre à tout ça ? Ça doit te revenir cher."

"Les revenus que j'ai ne te regarde pas Light-kun."

Encore une fois, je me retrouvais face à un mur. En voyant l'attitude de mon amant, je me décidais à ne pas aller plus loin. Il me tendis ma veste en baissant son visage rougissant "Merci pour la promenade..." Il allait partir vers les ascenseur mais je lui pris le bras et lui fit un câlin sous les yeux étonné du réceptionniste.

"Light-kun, je dois partir. On m'attend."

Je lui passa doucement la main dans ses cheveux "J'ai envie de resté avec toi."

"Tu ne peux pas. J'ai des choses très confidentielles à faire."

"Passe moi au moins ton numéro de téléphone. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit." Ryuzaki céda finalement en me tendant un petit bout de papier. "C'est tout ce que tu désire ?" J'embrassais doucement Ryuzaki et pelota un peu son jolie derrière devant certains clients qui nous regardaient en rougissant. "Si je pouvais avoir autre chose..." Ryuzaki se retira de me mon étreinte et je le vis finalement disparaître derrière les portes de l'ascenseur avec un "Bonne nuit Light-kun" agacé.

En retournant au métro, je regardais l'entreprise et vis de la lumière dans le bureau de Jalimya. _Tiens, on dirait que Miss Tourelles était de retour à l'entreprise. Elle ne cessera jamais de travailler..._ Décider à jouer un peu avec elle j'entrais dans le bâtiment. Je mis une main sur la poignée mais c'était bloqué. _Fermé à clé ? Bizarre._ Heureusement pour moi que j'avais toujours le double de clé sur moi. J'entrais et ne fis pas de bruit. Je passais devant le local du gardien et vis qu'elle était toujours ouverte. _Bizarre, Mamzelle Jalimya ferme toujours ce local à clé._ Je monta les marches et continua mon chemin. En arrivant à l'étage, tout était étrangement silencieux. Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de ma boss. J'entrais et ce que je vis sur le bureau de ma boss n'était pas la personne que je croyais, c'était l'autre employer que Jalimya avait engager. "Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?"

* * *

 _Pov de Ryuzaki_

Hotel Teitô : 20h30

Quel crétin, quel pervers mais surtout... quel abrutis. _Pfff, décidément, je pourrais jamais m'habituer à de tels 'gestes' de la part de mon collègue._ Je m'étais contenus toute la journée et relâchais enfin tout mes muscles. Un coup me frappa _AÏE !_ Je passais une main sur mes fesses. J'avais encore des séquelles avec la nuit dernière. Dire que je me suis dépuceler par un gars. J'arrivais finalement au dernier étage et traversa le couloir. J'arriva à la porte et appuya sur le bouton de la sonnette.

J'entendis la voix robotique que j'avais programmé "Déclinez votre identité."

"L Lawliet." La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit bip.

La voix de Watari résonna dans la pièce "L, c'est toi ?"

"Je suis de retour, Watari..." Je n'eu pas le temps de m'asseoir que Watari me fit un câlin. "Comment c'est passé ces deux premières journées ?"

Watari me relâcha et je me dirigeais vers ma chaise habituelle "Horrible. J'ai une petite entorse à la chemise, un trou de cul qui s'est fait défoncer par un marteau piqueur et un cœur qui à envie de mourir tellement qu'il bat à 100 à l'heure."

Watari me sourit "Traduction : ça s'est bien passé."

"Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, Watari ? J'ai jamais réagis comme ça auparavant. J'ai même dormi avec Light-kun. Et pas dormir de façon a ce que je sois à coté de lui en train de l'observer non, dormir de façon à ce que j'ai fermé les yeux et que j'ai rêver."

"L, si le fils de Souchiro Yagami à fait vibrer ton cœur de pierre c'est qu'il y a de fortes raisons. Tu es en train de devenir une bonne personne et c'est très bien ça."

Je restais sans voix.

"L, un jour je disparaîtrait et tu sera seul avec tes successeurs. Il fallait absolument que tu trouve ta moitié dans ce monde. Un jour toi aussi tu va disparaître mais si tu n'avais pas rencontrer Yagami-kun, tu serais partis avec de nombreux regrets. Tu es un humain L, il était temps que tu arrête de te considérer comme une machine."

Je baissais la tête, honteux quand même de m'être fait avoir. "Il... il me ressemble tellement. J'avais l'impression de parler à un miroir pendant ces deux derniers jours. J'ai été déstabiliser parce que cet homme me ressemble en mille fois mieux."

Watari posa sa main sur mon épaule "Tu devrais lui laisser une chance. Moi je le trouve sympa ce garçon."

"Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, Watari. C'est la toute première fois que quelqu'un à su me battre au tennis. Light, en plus d'avoir une forte intelligence qui pourrait dépasser la mienne, à les mêmes goûts que moi, on écoute les même musique, on adore le tennis, la justice et surtout on se bat pour un rien malgré qu'il essaye de faire des efforts pour pas me casser le pieds. Je suis perdu. Tout mon corps à réagis de façon incontrôlable quand j'étais avec lui. Aide moi."

Watari soupira "Il y a encore quelque affaires à résoudre, ça va te changer un peu les idées. Mais demain matin, hop au boulot."

Je relevais la tête et me déplaça vers mes ordinateurs "J'appelle pas ça un boulot, j'appelle ça de la torture."

Watari partis sans broncher et revenu avec une théière et beaucoup de sucre. Comme d'habitude, je prenais soin de bien sucrée ma boisson. Je surfais sur les rapports et on me passa diverse affaires que j'eu finis à les résoudre en moins d'une heure. Après avoir finis je recommença à m'ennuyer. _C'est vrai que sans Light, la vie n'est pas la même chose._ En même temps, c'est vrai que je n'avais ressentis une tel chaleur en moi auparavant. _Peut être que je devrais vraiment lui laisser une chance..._

* * *

Pov Normal

Deadline

Namikawa ***tremble*** : R-Ri-Rien. Rien d'important... C'est juste Miss Tourelles qui m'a envoyer récupérer quelque chose.

Light : Votre histoire n'est vraiment pas crédible. Je connais la patronne mieux que vous. Alors je vais vous reposer la question : Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici, Reiji Namikawa ?

Namikawa (fermant l'ordinateur) : Comment savez vous mon nom ?

Light : Etant le fils du chef de la police, j'ai facilement accès à différents dossier sur l'ordinateur de mon père. Il faudrait vraiment être bête à manger du foin pour changer la sens de son prénom et juste quelques lettres dans son nom de famille pour essayer de se faire discret. Qui plus est si on est l'un des 8 membres de Yotsuba

Namikawa (fuyant) : J'ignore que ce que votre patronne mijote mais je compte bien le découvrir tôt ou tard.

Light (prenant la bras de Namikawa) : Je vous averti tout de suite, partez de l'entreprise avant que je ne me fâche. Nous avons pas besoin de salopard comme vous.

Namikawa : Parce que vous croyez que je vais me laisser faire par un espèce d'ado pubère en manque de sport sexuel. Vous ne me faites pas peur Light Yagami. Je sais que vous n'avez pas de bonne relation avec votre père et le dire à votre patronne ne vous apportera rien. Je peux tout aussi bien vous détruire tout comme je peux nuire à la vie de cet espèce de squelette blanc à la gueule de panda qui traîne avec vous. Ne me sous estimez pas.

Light : Si vous osez porter la main sur un seul cheveux de Ryuzaki, préparez-vous à en subir les conséquence...

Namikawa : On verra bien.

 ***Blam*** Light claqua la main contre le mur près du visage de Namikawa, celui ci essaya de se contrôler pour ne pas trembler de peur.

Light (avec une voix plus sombre) : Osez toucher ne serait que la moindre parcelle de peau de Ryuzaki, osez seulement lui faire ne serait qu'un mini sourire ou encore un salut si jamais vous en avez dans le pantalon à revenir ici et vous allez le regrettez. Vous croyez parce que je n'ai pas de bonne relation avec mon père que vous allez vous en sortir sans un bon coup de pied au derrière. Rappelez vous que notre charmante patronne à gagner contre vous et qu'elle à le droit de vous jeter derrière les barreaux comme bon lui semble.

Namikawa : _Merde ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ce détail ?_

Namikawa partis sans un mot. Light vis la fuite et n'alla pas plus loin. Il fouilla le bureau de sa patronne et vis que rien n'avait été touché. Il pris les clés, les renagea à leur place et partis en rentrant chez lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Namikawa rentra chez lui frustré de s'être fait avoir.

Voix d'homme dans le salon : Tu en à mis du temps !

Namikawa ouvrit la lumière et fut surpris de trouver Higuchi assis dans le fauteuil dans sa tenue de travail.

Namikawa : Faire l'espion est encore plus épuisant que ce que tu crois, Kyosuke.

Higuchi (passant ses bras autour de Namikawa) : Est ce qu'un petit massage te ferais du bien ?

Namikawa n'eu pas besoin de répondre qu'il s'éffondra. Higuchi le rattrapa juste à temps.

Higuchi : Eh, Reiji, ça va ?

Namikawa : Fa..ti..gu..é...

Higuchi n'alla pas plus loin et porta son amant vers le lit le débarrassant juste de sa veste et sa cravate. Il se coucha et dormis à ses cotés.

Le lendemain matin tous le monde se réveilla de bonne heure. Sauf Ryuzaki qui avait fait une autre nuit blanche.

Sms de Light à Ryuzaki : Bonjour mon petit ange, bien dormis ?

Sms de Ryuzaki à Light : Oui très bien. Je m'apprêtais justement à partir.

Sms de Light à Ryuzaki : Tu veux que je viens te cherché ?

Sms de Ryuzaki à Light : Non merci, Light-kun. Les rues sont pleines à craquer, il fait 35° et donc il y a peu de chance qu'il m'arrive quelque chose en chemin. On se verra là-bas.

Sms de Light à Ryuzaki : Sois prudent mon petit cœur. A tantôt, je t'aime.

Ryuzaki : _Tsss, une vrai guimauve. Intéressante à l'extérieur, un peu mou à l'intérieur._

Ryuzaki s'habilla de sa tenue de travaille, que Watari avait bien sûr laver, et partis en direction de la société. Quand il entra, Light l'attendais avec un de ses gâteaux, du sucre en poudre et un café. Ryuzaki le remercia et commença à travailler comme la veille.

.

Deadline : 10h

Ryuzaki (rassemblant 4 pages) : Light-kun semble frustré...

Light (travaillant sur son ordinateur) : J'ai pas eu ma gâterie hier soir, tu es partis tellement vite vers les ascenseurs de cet hôtel que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin.

Ryuzaki (agrafant les 4 pages ensemble et les mettant sur le bureau) : On à pas le temps pour ça, Light-kun.

Light (voyant une bonne occasion de se venger) : Comme on as pas jouer au tennis hier soir, le pari tiens toujours.

Ryuzaki : C'est pas le moment, Light-kun.

Light ***souriant*** : C'est maintenant le bon moment.

* * *

 _Pov du Lemon_

Light pris Ryuzaki par la main et l'emmena directement des toilettes. Quand ils eu passé la porte, Light bloqua Ryuzaki contre un mur et commença à mordiller le cou de son amant. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement en lui offrant son cou exposé dont le dernier suçon n'avait pas complètement disparu. Ryuzaki passa ses bras autour de son collègue et celui ci fit enlever la chemise de son stagiaire.

"Light-kun, pas ici." Light cessa ses baisers et poussa une des portes des toilettes. Il verrouilla la porte, jeta la chemise à terre, continua ses baisers sur le beau torse de son amant et recommença à balader ses mains partout sur tout son corps tout en prenant soin de ne pas oublier la moindre parcelle de peau. Ryuzaki écarta les jambes à mesures que l'homme en face de l'excitais. Light déboutonna le pantalon de Ryuzaki et passa une main dans le slip de son stagiaire.

"On est excité, Ryuzaki-chan ?"

"Très drôle, Light-kun. Si je le suis c'est parce que vous me toucher à l'endroit sensible. Et en voyant votre état-" Ryuzaki toucha la forme bosseuse entre les jambes de Light qui le fit sursauter "-Je devrais en conclure que vous êtes aussi excité que moi, Light-kun. D'après vous, qui est le plus pervers d'entre nous deux?"

Light ré-embrassa son amant "C'est parce que tu me rend dingue que je suis dans un tel état, Ryu-chan."

 _Si seulement tu savais qui je suis, Light-kun, tu n'en croirais pas un mots..._ Ryuzaki reprise ses gémissements de plus belles à mesures que son collègue faisait doucement sortir son membre en faisant des mouvements de haut en bas. "Light-kun..."

Light cessa ses mouvements "Ryuzaki ?"

Ryuzaki passa ses mains en les cheveux de Light "Ne... Ne t'arrête pas."

Light fit un petit sourire à Ryuzaki "A vos ordres, princesse Lawliet." Ryuzaki n'eu pas le temps de réagir que Light s'agenouilla et commença à prendre le membre de Ryuzaki en bouche. "Light-kuuunnn."

Light continua à faire des va et viens avec sa bouche. Ryuzaki gémissait mais il mis une min sur la bouche pour pas qu'on l'entende et l'autre dans le cheveux de son collègue.

Ryuzaki sentis son apogée s'approchée "Light-kun, je vais... venir."

Light cessa directement ses mouvements et se releva sous le regard furieux de son amant "Enflure !"

Light lui fit un petit sourire. "Tu sais très bien ce dont j'ai envie."

"Mais on à même pas de lubrifiant."

Light abaissa son pantalon et son slip et obligea son collègue à s'asseoir sur la cuvette "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça."

Comme la nuit de sa première fois Ryuzaki pris le membre de Light en pleine bouche et fut surpris quand il sentis que la queue de Light était aussi sucrée que le gâteau qu'il avait mangé.

Light caressa la tête de son amant au fur à mesure que ce dernier lécha sa bite avec une tel douceur "J'espère qu'elle te plait, j'y ai mis un peu de sucre en poudre dessus avant de venir ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas mis ma queue dans le sachet si tu veux savoir."

Ryuzaki continua ses mouvement et passa de temps en temps sa langue sur le bout du se de Light et le lécha comme si c'était une glace.

Light sentis son point venir ordonna à Ryuzaki de cesser tout mouvement "Ryuzaki, ça suffit. Leve toi, tourne et abaisse toi s'il te plait." Ryuzaki se sentis perdre tout mouvement, lui dit d'une voix érotique "Je te veux, Light-kun."

Light à contrecœur commença à préparer son amant. Il mis un peu de salive dans les mains et préparé le trou de son stagiaire. Il remarqua le visage rougit et ne pu réprimé un petit sourire à la vue magnifique que son amant lui offrait. "Tu es tellement mignon, Ryuzaki-chan."

Ryuzaki sentis que Light toucha sa prostate et lâcha un faible gémissement "Light-kun... Fais-le... Pénètre-moi, baise moi."

Light vu que le trou de Ryuzaki était bien étroit et présenta son membre à l'entrée. "Ça va piquer un peu Ryuzaki, alors détente toi."

Ryuzaki fit ce que Light avait dit. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur quand Light commença à entré en lui très lentement. Il essaya de se détente à mesure que son collègue s'arrêta pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle. Après que Light sois complètement en lui, Ryuzaki se détendit. "Tu peux bouger."

Light commença des va et viens. D'abord lentement puis rapidement.

Ryuzaki lâchais de faible "Light-kun" tandis que Light essaya de contenir ses grognements. Ils essayaient d'être le plus discret possible mais ils ne savaient pas que quelqu'un les observaient.

...

Bureau de Jalimya

Makoto (s'essuyant le nez en regardant l'écran d'ordinateur) : T'es vraiment une perverse.

Jalimya : Qui parle...

Makoto : Je peux garder la vidéo après ?

Jalimya : A condition que tu la mette dans un endroit où personne n'aura accès...

Les deux entendirent un gémissement encore plus fort que les autres venant de la bouche de Ryuzaki et reprirent leur activité de voyeurisme sur l'une des caméras des toilettes

Jalimya (chuchotant à l'oreille de Makoto) : Au fait, je veux ton rapport sur mon bureau avant ce soir.

Makoto : Oui Mademoiselle perverse.

...

Light mis une main sur la bouche de Ryuzaki. Il claquais toujours dans le cul de Ryuzaki et accéléra le mouvement de plus en plus vite quand il se sentis venir. "Mhhh, Light-kun. C'est si bon... Plus vite... Plus fort" Light poussa des grognements en continuant ses mouvements. Les deux dansaient dans ballet érotique, l'excitation dans l'air les aidant, il ne pouvait plus caché leurs râles.

"Light-kun. J'y suis presque..." Light tenais les hanches de Ryuzaki d'une main et massa la bite de son amant dans l'autre. "Moi aussi, Ryuzaki." Light accéléra encore plus vite et claqua encore plus fort dans son amant. "Light-kun. Light-kun."

"LI-" Ryuzaki sentis son point culminant s'approché avait faillit crié d'extase mais Light avait relâcher ses hanches pour mettre la main devant la bouche de son amant. Il se déversa sur le sol des toilettes tandis que l'autre venait en lui.

Light et Ryuzaki respiraient calmement et reprirent peu à peu leur souffle.

"Light-kun ?"

Light se retira de Ryuzaki "Oui."

Ryuzaki faillit tomber à terre mais Light le rattrapa juste à temps "Ce soir... je veux rejouer.. contre toi."

* * *

Pov Normal

Light hocha la tête et remis sa tenue de travail. Ryuzaki fit de même mais avec beaucoup de maladresse. Ils sortirent des toilettes et vis que leur collègues n'avaient même pas fait attention à eux et à leur absence, tous le monde se pressaient dans les bureau.

Une employer (se dirigeant vers Matsuda avec un grand carton à dessin) : Tiens Matsuda, c'est les nouveaux croquis qu'on doit présenté la semaine prochaine.

Matsuda (prenant le téléphone d'une main et la grande toile de l'autre) : D'accord.

Yamamoto (discutant avec une vielle femme) : Et à ce moment-là, j'ai dit à mon père 'c'est pas parce t'es un flic, que tu peux te permettre de fouiller ma chambre quand je ramène une copine.'

Ils rient.

Light chuchotant à l'oreille de Ryuzaki) : On ferais mieux de retourner à notre poste...

Ryuzaki acquiesça et il reprirent leur activités comme si de rien n'était.

Les heures passèrent rapidement et Ryuzaki vit un dernier dossier sur le bureau de Light. Etant un simple stagiaire, il ne pouvait regarder ça mais sa curiosité le piqua.

Ryuzaki (montrant le dossier) : Light-kun, c'est quoi ça ?

Light : Rien d'important, je pense. Pourquoi ?

Ryuzaki ouvrit le dossier par curiosité et vis sa photo accompagné du CV que Watari avait envoyer à l'entreprise pour se faire embaucher. Il déglutis en inspectant le dossier. Light compris ce que c'était en voyant la photo de son amant et voulu reprendre le dossier mais Ryuzaki le jeta sur lui et le gifla violemment.

Ryuzaki (tremblant) : Salopard ! Tu t'es bien foutu de moi !

Ryuzaki partis en courant.

Light (courant après lui) : Ryuzaki, attend !

* * *

 _Pov de Jalimya  
_

La soirée s'était plutôt bien finis pour moi. Matsuda aurait très bien pu refuser mon baiser mais il l'avait approfondis, c'était encore plus que ce que j'avais imaginé.

 _"Tôta Matsuda, je t'aime."_

J'avais attendu impatiemment qu'il me le dise mais je sentais à sa gêne qu'il ne pouvait pas. J'avais payer l'addition et l'avais emmener chez moi où nous avons finis la soirée dans le lit.

 _"J'embrassais doucement Matsuda l'invita à se mettre sur le lit. J'essayais d'enlever sa cravate mais il s'y était opposer._

 _-Je ne peux pas..._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce que... Vous êtes ma patronne. Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que j'ai eu une promotion-canapé._

 _-Vous croyez vraiment que je fais ça uniquement pour que vous soyez promu ?_

 _Matsuda hocha la tête. Je l'avais fait basculer violemment en arrière et l'avais fougueusement embrasser._

 _-Ecoutez-moi bien, Matsuda-chan. Vous aurez beau me supplier, jamais je ne vous donnerais de promotion. C'est clair. Si je veux le faire avec vous c'est parce que j'ai attendu trop longtemps. Je veux que vous comprendrez que je ne joue pas avec vous._

 _-Mademoiselle, arrêtez._

 _J'avais décider de m'attaquer à lui. J'avais pris une paire de menotte et l'avais attaché au lit. Ne pouvant plus bouger, je l'embrassais et continua mon exploration. Je lui avait défait sa cravate, sa chemise en caressant son torse, enlevé sa ceinture et avait baisser son pantalon. Je caressais la bosse dure qui s'était formé et j'entendis un facile gémissement._

 _-Jalimya..._

 _Je l'embrassais encore et plongeait mon regard dans ses yeux ébènes._

 _-Dis moi tout ce que tu souhaite, Matsuda, je le ferais._

 _-Il faut que vous arrête, Miss Tourelles. Je ne peux pas faire ça._

 _-Ah bon ? Et pourquoi, vous ne pouvez pas le faire._

 _Matsuda détourna mon regard._

 _-Parce que..._

 _-Parce que ?_

 _-Parce que... je suis encore puceau._

 _Matsuda commença à pleuré. Sentant ne voulant pas le briser, j'avais décider de le relâcher._

 _-Je suis désolé. Vous m'aimez mais je ne peux pas vous donner ce que vous désiré pour l'instant._

 _J'avais passer mes mains dans son dos ne voulant pas le perdre pour des choses comme ça._

 _-Pardonne-moi si je trop brusque pour toi, Matsuda. Je veux absolument que vous soyez avec moi pour le jours qui suivent. Je ne peux pas me contrôler quand je suis avec vous car c'est la toute première fois que j'avais rencontrer un homme aussi doux, gentil et attentionné envers les autres. Vous êtes le seul qui à fait exploser mon cœur de joie. Vous êtes beau, drôle, toujours ponctuel, hyper actif et malgré les épreuves de la vie, vous êtes toujours souriant. Et votre corps, comment ne pas résistez à l'envie de le dévorer. Le femmes qui on oser jouer avec votre méritent de crevées en Enfer. Je veux pouvoir vous protégée, Matsuda. C'est bien pour ça aussi qu'a la moindre bêtise que vous faites, je dis aux autres de ne pas y faire attention car si quelqu'un osait se moquer de vous, je le virais et je le tuerais._

 _-Vous m'aimez à ce point là._

 _-Oui._

 _Matsuda relâcha le câlin._

 _-Jalimya, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux vraiment pas le faire. Surtout quand c'est vous._

 _-Pourquoi dis tu ça._

 _-Parce que le soir de la victoire, je suis allez boire un coup avec les autres et j'ai dis des propos qui vont surement vous encouragée à me virer._

 _-Quel genre de propos ?_

 _Matsuda me chuchota à l'oreille._

 _-J'ai dis que vous étiez une grande bêtasse, sexy quand même et que je n'hésiterais à vous défonce votre jolie parc-choc juste pour vous entre crié juste une fois._

 _-Oh vraiment ?_

 _-Est ce que je suis viré ?_

 _-Pas du tout._

 _-Comment faire pour me faire pardonnez._

 _Je me déshabilla jusqu'à me retrouver en sous vêtements._

 _-A vous de voir._

 _Matsuda glissa sur moi et me ronronna à l'oreille._

 _-Je serais aussi doux qu'un agneau, Miss Tourelles._

 **(*Détails Censuré*)** _"_

Quel soirée chaotique, j'en avais encore des frissons. Ma reverie erotique se tût brusquement décidant à me remettre au travail. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer. Je regardais par la fenêtre en entendant des cris et je vis mon petit secrétaire et son stagiaire se disputé. _Light-chan, Ryuzaki-chan._ Sentant un mauvais événement se produire, je me décidais de me lever et de sortir les rejoindre.

"Makoto, Matsuda-chan, vous prenez la direction de l'entreprise si je ne reviens pas dans moins d'une heure."

Makoto et Matsuda : Oui Miss Tourelles.

* * *

Pov Normal

Light rattrapa Ryuzaki après qu'il étaient sortis de l'entreprise. Light avait poser une main sur l'épaule de son amant et ce dernier s'était retourné et l'avais à nouveau giflé.

Ryuzaki : Ça ne te suffit pas de prendre ma virginité, il faut aussi que tu t'immisce dans ma vie.

Light : Pardonne moi, Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki : Comment pourrais-je te pardonner alors que tu m'a menti. Tu t'es servi de moi.

Light : Je t'aime Ryuzaki, je ne voulais pas que tu sache 'ça'.

Ryuzaki : Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Au début, j'ai penser que tu m'aimais mais en réalité c'était des mensonges destiné à tout savoir sur ma vie pour la grosse chienne qui te sert de patronne. Le dossier en est la preuve.

Light : Mes sentiments sont vrai, Ryuzaki. J'ai jamais réagis comme ça auparavant, tu peux me croire. Tu à voler mon cœur. Jalimya voulais que j'enquête sur toi car elle sentais qu'il y avait un traître parmi nous, mais tu n'étais pas le seul à être suspecter, Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki (haussant le ton) : Jamais dans toute ma carrière j'ai été suspecter de quoi que ce soit, jamais tu m'entend. Enquêter sur ma vie revenais à m'insulter pour le fait que je ne suis pas la personne que je prêtant être. Et tu as peut être raison d'un coté de te méfier de moi car après ce coup dur, je ne risque plus jamais de revenir ici. Je pensais eu départ prendre des vacances mais le scénario dans lequel tu t'étais incruster n'était vraiment pas prévus a programme. Je commençais à ressentir quelque chose pour toi, Light, mais tu m'a poignardé le cœur quand j'ai vu ce dossier sur moi.

Light : Je t'en supplie, Ryuzaki pardonne-moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. J'ai essayer de ne pas te blesser et j'ai échouer. Je n'avais pas l'intention de jouer avec tes sentiments, je t'assure.

Ryuzaki (pleurant) : Arrête. Ferme là. Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Light : Alors... C'est finis ? Notre histoire s'arrête donc ici ?

Ryuzaki : Je le crains hélas, Light Yagami. J'ai comme l'impression que tout les deux, dans un autre monde, nous aurions tous fait pour connaitre l'autre afin de mieux le briser. Je suis désolé, Light, mais c'est finis. Je part du Japon dès ce soir-

Light (poussant Ryuzaki devant lui) : ATTENTION !

Jalimya (arrivant et voyant la scène) : LIGHT-CHHHHAAAAANNNN !

 ***pneus qui freinent* *bruit de crash* *klaxons***

 _A suivre..._

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

Auteure #Petit Sourire Timide# : Oups, tragédie.

Public, Jalimya, Light et L (sans voix) : ...

Auteure : Désolée...

Light (se sentant comme une bombe à retardement) : J'espère que tu va te rattraper sur le prochain chapitre avec cette scène qui n'était pas du tout prévue.

Auteure (se mettant en position de départ) : Mais oui rassure toi, je vais te sauver. (commençant à courir) OU PAS.

Light explosa de colère en se lançant à la poursuite de l'auteure avec une hache. L s'évanouit. Jalimya le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Et le public se leva et lançaient tous "SAUVE LIGHT !" à l'unisson.


	10. Défis

StatutFacefiction : _*pleure dans son coin parce que elle n'a pas pu chanter à la made in asia_ _*_

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata. Jalimya et Zaloize sont à moi.

Fanfiction classée dans les fichiers [M] : yaoi (mode déprime)

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

[ _Mot_ ] : Sms de Makoto

[ _Mot_ ] : Sms de Jalimya

Bonne lecture (quand même).

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Défis**

* * *

 _Pov de Namikawa_

"Quoi ?! Mais comment à tu pu te faire prendre à ce point ? Toi, le plus rusé d'entre nous 7 ?"

Higuchi me hurla dessus comme à son habitude quand j'avais fait une connerie, je ne bronchais pas. Après tout, j'avais besoin d'un bon coup de pied au derrière pour me remettre en forme. Honteux de mettre fait prendre, je baissais la tête devant les hurlements continuelles de mon compagnon. Quand il eu finis, je relavais ma tête vers lui et vis que des larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux. "Si seulement tu savais à quel point tu m'a fait peur..."

Je me levais et le pris dans mes bras. "Je suis désolé, Kyosuke. C'est à cause de ce gamin prétentieux là, Light Yagami. C'est lui qui m'a surpris en train de fouillé dans l'ordinateur de la patronne. J'avais perdu du temps à faire tout un chemin en prenant les clés et en crochetant les serrures, je ne pensais pas que ce petit parasite allait me surprendre en plein espionnage et surtout après la fermeture des portes.."

Higuchi m'embrassa doucement sur le front et me demanda d'une voix stressée "Est ce qu'on le dit à la patronne."

Je poussais un soupire d'agacement "On doit bien lui dire sinon elle risque de nous faire sa crise des mauvais jours. Et de plus, tôt ou tard, elle m'aurait demander de lui faire un rapport, autant que ça soit maintenant..."

Higuchi m'embrassa encore sur le front et pris son téléphone.

Après quelques secondes j'entendis la voix furieuse de madame dans le téléphone qui se plaignait de l'absence de Higuchi. _Dire que c'est même pas sur haut parleur..._

"Madame Nadale, Namikawa est avec moi. Il à des informations importantes et on à un gros soucis en même temps."

Une fois de plus ma patronne ne décolère pas. Higuchi me passa le téléphone et je le pris en le mettant à 5cm de mon oreille.

"QU'EST CE QUE J'ENTEND REIJI NAMIKAWA ?!"

Je poussais un soupire "C'est pourtant vrai madame Nadale, nous avons un soucis. J'ai été fouiller dans l'ordinateur du boss et hélas, j'étais à deux doigts de savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient mais je me suis fait coincé par un des employer de l'entreprise, plus précisément le secrétaire spécial de la patronne, Light Yagami."

"Débarrassez vous de lui au plus vite !"

"Mais comment ?!"

"Vous allez prendre un véhicule que vous aurez voler et vous allez écraser cet espèce de parasite. Compris ? Vous n'auriez qu'a attendre sa sortie de l'entreprise pour lui foncer dessus. De mon coté, j'ai su récupérée des informations importantes sur Mlle Tourelles."

"Qu'allez vous faire ?"

"Je vais rencontré la femme en personne et la provoquer."

Je levais les yeux vers Higuchi qui affichais la même expression de frayeur que moi. _Dieu sait de quoi cette femme est capable._

Je raccrochais le téléphone avec un "bonne journée".

XxXxXxXxX

Le véhicule que nous avions pris était un vieux camion de livraison qui datait des année 1900. Higuchi, étant un professionnel des câbles, n'avait eu aucun mal à faire démarré le camion. Il faut dire que l'espèce de cercueil roulant avait encore tout son charme et roulait encore si bien.

Nous avons démarré camion direction l'entreprise concurrente. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vis le gamin et son collègue à la face de panda traversé la rue. Ils se hurlait dessus. Heureusement pour nous presque personne n'était dans la rue. Il y avait des écolières regardant leurs téléphones, une femme promenant son bébé dans un landau et un couple qui profitais du beau temps.

Je vis Light s'arrêter au beau milieu de la rue et donna le signal "Le voilà Higuchi, fonce lui dessus !"

Higuchi accéléra de plus en plus vite et je vis Light Yagami qui nous avait repéré. Il poussa le stagiaire sur le coté et nous fermâmes les yeux pendant l'impact. J'entendis quelques secondes plus tard, des cris de femmes, des voitures qui klaxonnaient et quand j'ouvrit les yeux je vis le pars brise du camion complètement brisé et le corps de Light Yagami avait été projeté à quelques mètre de nous.

"LIGHT-CHHHHAAAAANNNN !" _Cette voix..._ Je me dirigeais vers la voix de la femme et vis... la patronne de Deadline, Jalimya Tourelles.

Higuchi trembla sur le volant "Qu'avons nous fait ?" Voyant l'expression choqué, voir terrifiée, je lui hurlais à l'oreille "ON DÉCAMPE !"

* * *

 _Pov de Jalimya_

Hopital : 13h

Quel horreur. Tout s'est passé tellement vite. L'accident, le camion qui partais, les sirènes des ambulances. C'était horrible. Mon Light-chan, qui à bien pu te faire ça ?

 _"ON DÉCAMPE !"_ Cette voix, je l'ai déjà entendue quelque part. Mais où ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Tout est flou dans ma tête. Je me souvient d'avoir vu Light-chan et Ryuzaki se disputés, d'être descendue de l'entreprise et ensuite d'avoir crié parce qu'un camion avait percuté Light. Ensuite ça à été la police qui était venue, l'interrogatoire, la description du véhicule et ensuite un viel homme était arrivé et avait dit qu'il était le grand père de Ryuzaki en l'emmenant avec lui. Je crois bien qu'il n'a pas été le seul à etre traumatisé par cette histoire. Une femme s'était évanouie et son mari l'avait rattrapée juste avant qu'elle ne tombe à terre.

"Miss Tourelles."

Matsuda me fit un câlin "Je suis désolé." Heureusement que j'avais Matsuda était là pour moi, je ne savais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire dans pareil situation. Il avait entendue mon hurlement et je pense que tous mes employer m'on entendue. Mes pensées s'arrêtèrent quand un homme mince avec des lunettes.

"Mlle Tourelles ?"

"Oui."

L'homme me tendis la main et serra la mienne "Je suis le docteur Lind Tailor, enchanté. J'ai lu le rapport de la police. Apparemment, le jeune Light Yagami n'est autre que votre employer ? Eh bien, je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais les informations sont confidentiels et vous ne devez absolument rien savoir."

Je sursautais à l'entente de ce ton "Je suis la seule personne sur qui Light-chan peut compter. Je comprend très bien si vous ne voulez rien me dire mais dites moi au moins si il va bien."

"Oui il va bien."

Je poussais un long soupire de soulagement et partis avec Matsuda en remerciant le médecin et en lui disant de prendre soin de Light.

XxXxXxXxX

J'avais vraiment les jambes en compote en rentrant chez moi, Matsuda m'avait porté sur ses épaule tout le long du chemin. Enfin presque tout le long. Il faut dire qu'il avait penser à appeler un taxi près de l'hôpital. Il en avait appeler un et me suggéra de dormir un peu, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais à mon réveil, j'étais dans mon lit. Matsuda était assis sur une chaise et m'observait. Il s'approcha de moi et mis une main sur le front "Tout va bien ?"

"J'ai besoin de me reposer. Ou est mon téléphone ?" Matsuda fouilla dans mon sac et me tendis l'appareil en main, j'envoyais difficilement un sms à la seule employer de grande confiance de Deadline _[Makoto, prend la direction de l'entreprise. Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Light-chan. Quand à moi, je ne me sens pas trop bien. Matsuda est avec moi, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es désormais la seule qui peut enquêter sur Ryuzaki Lawliet et sur Reiji Nomakéwé. Bonne chance mon amie, je sais que tu arrivera._ _]_

Je n'attendis pas la réponse et ordonna à Matsuda de resté avec moi.

"Souhaitez vous un peu de café, Jalimya ?" Je lui souris, j'adorais franchement cette air toujours aussi rassurante et son sourire, qu'il lançait envers les autres "Volontiers, Matsuda-chan."

* * *

 _Pov de Makoto_

D'abord Jalimya, ensuite Matsuda. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? Je peux géré une entreprise mais des employer qui me regardent tels des écoliers qui ont vu un animal ça dépasse mes limites et mon humeur. _Respire, Makoto. Respire._ Et les questions fusaient sur moi me faisaient mal à la tête.

 ***tuuuuuu-*** Le téléphone maintenant. De mieux en mieux.

Je pris le combiné et me força à être de bonne humeur malgré tout ce qui s'est passé. "Société Deadline, bonjour."

"Bonjour, est ce que c'est Mademoiselle Tourelles."

Je suis jalouse, il n'y en avait que pour Jalimya mais bon elle reste ma copine quand même "Non malheureusement. Vous souhaitez lui faire passer un message ?"

"En fait, je suis la fille de Misaki et Akihiko Kurama, et mes parents m'ont justement demander quand est ce que 'la tenue' sera prête ?"

Je me souvenais bien que j'ai dû bosser à l'arrache pour une commande spécial mais je ne savais pas que c'était pour cette semaine et encore moins pour la famille Kurama, cette famille très riche et très réputé dans les départements de la justice. Mon coeur sauta de joie, j'étais toute fière d'avoir pu créée quelques chose pour cette famille. "Oh, mais elle est déjà toute prête."

La fille cria dans le téléphone à me brisé les tympans et hurla en arrière. "Mère, Père, ma robe est prête." _Sa robe ?_ Ah ouais, d'accord, c'est donc pour la fille des Kuramas que j'ai du créée la plus parfaite des robes de mariées.

J'entendis "Allo, Mlle Tourelles, vous avez été plus rapide que ce que je l'ai imaginé. Félicitation, je parlerais de vous à mon entourage."

"Je ne suis pas Mlle Tourelles, madame. Je suis juste la créatrice qui à cousu la robe. Le croquis c'était Mlle Tourelles et moi je faisais le reste. Mais de temps en temps nous avons travailler ensemble pour faire la robe."

La femme garda sa bonne humeur "A qui ai-je l'honneur ?"

"Je m'appelle Makoto, Madame Kurama. Ravie de faire votre connaissance."

"Mais moi de même, jeune fille. Et dites moi, quand est-ce que nous aurions la robe ?"

"Je peux envoyer un livreur qui sera chez vous ce soir, si vous le désirez." Je pris le carnet des commandes et commença à lister les employer des livraisons qui était disponibles.

"Oui ça sera parfait. Au revoir Mademoiselle. Et à bientôt."

Je souris à moi même en raccrochant le téléphone "Au revoir Madame Kurama."

Je trouva finalement un seul nom et appela la personne parmi les bureaus "Yamamoto-sama ?"

Yamamoto s'approcha de moi "Que désire tu, Sweeteen ?"

Même si cela me fait chaud au cœur d'avoir des compliments, je restais toujours une jeune fille très timide. "Yamamoto-sama, il y a une commande pour ce soir. C'est une robe de mariée à livrée pour la famille Kurama. L'adresse de leur maison est facilement trouvable sur internet. Est-ce que tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?"

Il mis sa main sur une de mes épaule et me lança un sourire des plus rassurant "Bien sûr, pas de problème, Miss S."

 _Miss S. ? Je ne suis pas la patronne, non plus._

XxXxXxXxX

Quelle journée, finalement la frustration et ma colère que les autres employer m'avaient mise avait complètement disparu pendant l'appel. Épuisée d'avoir passée un longue journée, je prenais mon téléphone et envoyais un sms à Jalimya _[Si tu veux savoir tout ce qu'il y a dans mon rapport, je vais te l'expliquer en 3 mots. Ryuzaki est innocent. J'ai remarquer que ton ordinateur n'avais plus son mot de passe et que le 'dossier spécial' avait disparu. Il te reste toujours l'autre projet de fonder divers associations en main mais concernant 'mon' plan, tout à été effacer. Et je sais qui est le coupable, c'est Jirei Nomakewé. Je l'ai vu se faire prendre la main dans le sac par Light Yagami-san hier soir. Fais attention car c'est homme est dangereux...]_

Jirei Nomakéwé. Je savais bien que cet homme était louche. Qu'a t'il bien pu faire de mon dossier ? Et puis, qui aurait pu s'en prendre à Yagami-sama, il à toujours été gentil avec tout le monde. C'est sur que là, on ne peut vraiment compter que sur sois même.

* * *

Pov Normal

Makoto se pris un café et se détendis.

Voix de femme derrière elle : Mlle Jalimya Tourelles ?

Elle se retourne et vis une autre femme, le visage gonflé de rancune.

Makoto : _Quoi encore ?_ Je peux vous aider ?

Femme : Ravis de faire votre connaissance, Mlle Tourelles. Je suis Zaloize Nadale, je suis la patronne de Yotsuba.

Makoto : Oh. Alors c'est vous qui avez envoyer deux espions pour piraté nos lignes ?

Femme : Oh voyons, deux, c'est exagéré. Non, je n'en ai qu'envoyer un seul. Et pour tout vous dire, je suis contente d'avoir récupéré le plan que vous auriez pu projeter sur notre société. En cherchant les bon mots, j'avais vite compris que tout ce que vous désiré c'est que je sois poursuivie pour harcèlement envers mes employer.

Zaloize s'approche de l'oreille de Makoto.

Zaloize : Dommage pour vous. Mon espion à été beaucoup plus rapide que vos commandes pathétique. Vous savez, je ne regrette absolument pas de vous avoir fait vivre un enfer quand vous étiez chez nous. Savoir qu'une si petite conne qui avait attiré l'attention de nombreux clients en quelques semaines, risquait fort de me faire de l'ombre et c'est bien pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, il serait temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Makoto : Vous croyez franchement qu'on va se laisser faire ?

Zaloize : Vous avez gagner la première manche dû au fait que l'héritage de la famille Kurama vous reviens, j'ai gagner la deuxième grâce à mon espion. Nous pouvons jouer à ça toute notre vie. Vous pouvez toujours abandonner la partie mais têtue comme vous êtes, ça m'étonnerais beaucoup de vous (partant) Le jeu n'est pas terminé Mlle Tourelles. Je vous anéantirais coûte que coûte.

Makoto : _Non, le jeu n'est pas terminé Zaloize Nadale, il vient juste de commencer._

* * *

 _Pov de L  
_

Hopital : 20h

Il m'a sauver la vie. Comment ça a pu arrivé ? Ce n'est pas possible. Mais... Il à voulu savoir des choses sur moi, je pense qu'il le méritais. Je me giflais mentalement. Non, il ne le méritais pas... Je lui ai dit des paroles blessantes et il m'a sauver la vie. Chose qui n'était jamais arrivé depuis longtemps. _Light, comment à tu pu te faire écraser pour moi ? C'est ça ce que tu appelle l'amour ?_ Il faut croire que niveau social, j'étais très loin d'imaginé qu'on pouvait se sacrifié pour la personne qu'on aime.

Mais j'étais tellement en colère contre lui que je n'avais pas réaliser où on était. C'est quand j'ai entendu les bruit de fracas, les crissements des pneus et les hurlement de femmes que je me suis rendu compte de la situation. J'avais vu Light projeter à quelques mètres du camion et j'étais devenu complètent paralysé en voyant son corps inetre. Mais quand Watari est venu ça à déclenché quelque chose en moi, je hurlais vers le ciel. Si bien qu'on à dû m'administré un calmant.

Je vois Light dormir paisiblement comme la premiere nuit où je l'avais rencontré. Je crois bien qu'en même temps, il ne s'est rendu compte de la situation trop tard.

Je pris doucement une des ses mains et tenta de l'embrasser quand un long signal retentis.

 ***biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip***

 _A suivre..._

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

L vis Zaloize et Jalimya entré dans les coulisses accompagnées de Light.

Zaza : Il était temps que j'entre à nouveau en scène.

L : Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera pour longtemps.

Jalimya : Oh, arrêtez un peu vous deux.

Zaza (voyant l'auteure arrivée) : Salope !

Auteure (faisant un doigt donneur) : Connasse !

Light : Ordure !

Auteure : Oh ça va, tu sera peut être dans le prochain chapitre...


	11. Découvertes et Réalités

StatutFacefiction: Navrée de vous laisser faire avec une auteure déprimante la semaine dernière. Promis, c'est la dernière fois que je laisse mes émotions m'envahir.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata. Jalimya et Zaloize sont à moi.

Fanfiction classée dans les fichiers [M] : YYAAAAAAOOOOOIIIIII *\\(^_^)/*

Couple : L x Light. (comme d'habitude :) ) Matsuda x Jalimya. (décidasse à ma best friend) Watari x Souchiro ? (peut-être)

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

[ _Mot_ ] : Sms de Makoto

[ _Mot_ ] : Sms de Jalimya

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Découvertes et Réalités**

* * *

 _Pov de L  
_

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir, ni encore de réagir que le docteur Lind Tailor envahis la pièce suivit de deux infirmières. Il cria dans l'oreille des deux pauvres femmes sans même faire attention à moi. Malgré moi, je décidais de les suivre jusqu'à la salle de réanimation. Tout en restant à l'extérieur, j'observait silencieusement ce qui se passait. Je voyais des infirmiers s'agités de partout autour de Light. L'un deux pris deux défibrillateurs et appuya une pression sur le corps de Light. Les infirmiers s'agitaient dans tout les sens tandis que les deux infirmières que j'avais vu plus tôt étaient entrain de vérifié les battements de cœur.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Light et moi étions de retour à la chambre. Ils l'avaient encore sauver in extremis. _C'est bizarre mais le voir si paisible me donne presque envie de me blottir dans ses bras._ Savoir que cette homme là m'avait sauver la vie me faisait mal au cœur. _Pourquoi est ce que je ressentais si soudainement une pression sur mon cœur ?_ Comme si une main l'avait attrapé et commençait à le pressé lentement pour le broyer.

Et puis ce n'était pas tout. _Je repensais encore au dossier que j'avais vu. Pourquoi est ce que la patronne voudrais enquêter sur moi ?_ C'est vrai que sur le coup, je n'avais pas fait attention et que je n'avais pas le temps de laisser à Light de s'expliquer. Il va falloir que j'enquête de nouveau sur ça. _Light, je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'avais dit._ Je l'embrassais doucement et commença à partir quand une main agrippa le bras.

* * *

Pov Normal _  
_

Ryuzaki se retourna et croisa le regard de Light.

Light : Ryuzaki...

Ryuzaki : Light-kun... Comment te sens tu ?

Light : Plutôt bien.

Light pris les deux main de Ryuzaki et les ramena à sa poitrine. Ryuzaki sentis le cœur de Light qui battais anormalement très fort.

Ryuzaki (embrassant Light) : Tu es un idiot, Light-kun. Un stupide idiot complètement insensé...

Light (faisant un petit sourire à Ryuzaki) : Je sais.

Ryuzaki : Te rend tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu aurais pu mourir...

Light : Je préfère largement mourir que de voir la personne que j'aime se faire tuer...

Ryuzaki ***soupire*** : Tu as l'air d'un Romeo complètement amoureux, Light-kun.

Light (passant un doigt sous le menton de son amant) : C'est normal après tout. J'ai enfin réussi à trouver ma Juliette.

Ryuzaki ne dit rien.

Light : Pourquoi est tu silencieux tout à coup ?

Ryuzaki : Parce que tu aurais pu mourir par ma faute. Tu m'a sauver la vie Light-kun. Personne n'avait fait ça pour moi auparavant.

Light : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis sûr que tu m'aurais fait la même chose.

Ryuzaki : Les hommes... chacun d'eux ne pense qu'a sa petite personne. J'ai jamais connu de véritables 'amis' ou 'petit ami', Light-kun. Personne ne sait jamais intéressé à moi dans la vie sauf une, mon grand-père. Quand je sort dans la rue, les gens me regardent avec dégoûts tandis que leur enfants me pointe du doigt en répétant que je ressemble soit à un singe soit à un panda.

Light : Je resterais toujours près de toi, Ryuzaki. Quoi qu'il arrive, je te protégerais toujours. Et il ne faut pas que tu écoute les autres, tu es très beau malgré tes défauts.

Ryuzaki ***pleure*** : Tu es un idiot, Light-kun.

Light : Au moins, j'ai de bonne raison de croire que tu va resté au Japon.

Ryuzaki : Je...

Light (mettant un doigt devant la bouche de Ryuzaki) : Chhuuuutt.

Ryuzaki eu une idée en tête, il alla cherché quelques feuilles de papier et un stylo et revins vers la chambre de Light sous le regard étonné de son amant.

Ryuzaki : Je peux facilement écrire ma version des faits mais il faut aussi que tu me donne la tienne.

Light : Pourquoi ?

Ryuzaki : Parce que j'ai l'intention de retrouver les personnes qui t'on fait ça, Light-kun et de les traîné devant la justice.

Light : Tu n'est pas obligé...

Ryuzaki : Light.

Light se tû au ton sérieux que son amant avait pris.

Ryuzaki ***clik*** (préparant le stylo) : Dis moi de quoi tu te souviens réellement pendant l'accident.

Light (mettant une main sur la tête) : Eh bien, je me souviens très vaguement d'avoir entendu une voiture fonçé dans notre direction. Je pourrais supposer que l'accident n'en était pas un et que quelqu'un chercherait à tuer un par un les employer de Deadline.

Ryuzaki (écrivant sur le papier) : Peut tu te souvenir du ou des visages des personnes qui étaient présentes ? Ou même encore de ceux qui étaient dans le véhicule ?

Light : Je ne sais pas qui se trouvais autour de nous mais pour ceux qui étaient dans le véhicule pas besoin d'avoir une description.

Ryuzaki regarda Light d'un air interrogateur.

Light : Je sais qui à fait le coup, c'est Jirei Nomakéwé alias Reiji Namikawa de l'entreprise Yotsuba. Je sais que c'est lui qui voulait te ou me viser car l'autre soir je l'ai surpris en train de fouiller l'ordinateur de Jalimya. Il était dans la voiture au moment de l'impact mais celui qui conduisait ne me disait rien.

Ryuzaki : Que s'est-il passé ce soir là avec 'ce' Reiji Namikawa ?

Light (riant) : Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire de police avec toi...

Ryuzaki : C'est important que tu te souvienne de tout, Light-kun. Ta mémoire pourrait facilement oublié le traumatisme par après.

Light ***soupire*** : Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit je l'ai surpris en plein espionnage. Il a voulu me faire croire que c'était Jalimya qui l'avait envoyer dans son bureau alors que je connaissais très bien la patronne, jamais elle n'aurait demander quelque chose à un employer qu'elle avait engager en à peine 3 jours ?

Ryuzaki : Peut tu me décrire ce qu'il cherchait ?

Light : Malheureusement non. J'étais loin de l'ordinateur quand c'est arrivé.

Ryuzaki : Ensuite ?

Light : Je lui ait dit de déguerpir de l'entreprise et lui ai fait savoir qu'il n'était plus le bienvenue.

L'interrogatoire se termina au bout d'une demi-heure dans lequel Light expliqua à Ryuzaki que depuis quelque temps sa patronne avait vue que des lignes téléphoniques était piratée et reliées à Yotsuba. Light expliqua que sa patronne avait des doutes sur lui mais il se rassura en disant que Ryuzaki était innocent. Il dû expliquer que depuis ses débuts Yotsuba menait la vie dure à Deadline mais que l'entreprise refusait toujours d'entré dans le jeu de la guerre de Yotsuba.

Avec toute ces informations, Ryuzaki partis non sans avoir été forcé à donner un bisou à Light.

* * *

 _Pov de Light  
_

J'étais très heureux que Ryuzaki n'ai rien. Dieu sait ce que ce salopard de Namikawa allait lui faire. Je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder dans une glace si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose d'horrible. Quel galère, je suis coincé ici pendant que Ryuzaki risque de se faire tuer. Mais je sais que je peux lui faire confiance si il reste prudent.

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre "Light Yagami-kun ?"

"Oui ?"

"Vous avez de la visite."

Je hochais la tête en lui faisant signe que la personne pouvait entré mais je me posais quand même des questions _Qui est ce que ça peut bien être à part Ryuzaki ?_

"Light ?" _Cette voix._ "Light, mon dieu, tu va bien." Mon père entra dans la chambre et m'enlaça de toute ses forces. _De toute les personnes de la terre, cet homme était le dernier auquel j'aurais voulu voir crevé devant mes yeux. J'aurais fait semblant de pleuré alors que à l'intérieur de moi, j'aurais fait la fête._

"Qu'est ce que tu fou là, papa ?"

"L'hôpital m'a appeler pour me dire ce qui t'étais arrivé." _Evidemment._ "Light que s'est il passé ? Tu va bien ? Je me suis inquiété pour toi-"

Je claquais sa main loin de moi car mes narines commençaient à piquer. "Tu schlingue* !" Comme d'habitude mon père ne relevait pas mes insultes. Il releva la tête vers la porte et invita une autre personne à entré.

Je vis un homme âgé entré dans la chambre. L'homme avait des lunettes sur les yeux, ses cheveux était aussi blancs que la chemise de Ryuzaki, ses yeux était gris et il portais un smoking noir, mal reboutonné.

Il enleva sons chapeau noir, me saluant. "Light, je te présente le grand père de Ryuzaki. Light voici Watari. Watari, je te présente Light, mon fils." Je sourit intérieurement, heureux de connaitre la seule personne qui pourrait m'en dire plus sur le passé de mon amant "Oh alors, c'est vous le grand-père de Ryuzaki ?" Je lui tendis ma main "Ravis de faire votre connaissance."

L'homme renvoya mon geste et nous discutèrent beaucoup de mon amant en nous faisant souvent interrompe par mon propre père qui ne cessaient de poser des questions sur l'accident. Quand les heures de visitent était finies, mon père tenta de me serré dans ses bras en me promettant qu'il allait revenir. _Compte sur moi._

Au bout de deux heures d'attente, je regardais la montre que ma mère m'avait offerte et vis que la grande aiguille pointait le 12 tandis que le la petite pontait le 5. _17h, je peux encore aller à Deadline._ Je m'habillais vite fait avec les habits que mon père avait apporter, n'ayant pas le choix que de sortir ceux là vu que les miens avaient disparu. Mes jambes tremblaient en sortant de ma chambre, j'ai faillit arrivé aux ascenseurs quand un des docteurs du service me rattrapa.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites, monsieur Yagami."

J'appuyais sur le bouton pour fait appeler l'ascenseur "Je part d'ici."

Le docteur tenta de me rattraper "Mais vous ne pouvez pas-"

Je lui lançais un regard de défi en entrant la pièce "Je vais me gêner." Avec ça, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, j'appuyais sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée, je partis sans plus aucune réponse de sa part. Mon estomac me faisait encore mal mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'aller à l'entreprise. Même si elle est un peu casse pied, Jalimya est toujours une patronne respectueuse, gentille et dévouer à toujours rendre service. Elle doit savoir. _L'entreprise cours un grave danger et seulement moi et Ryuzaki savons qui se trouve derrière tout ça..._ J'haletais difficilement en mettant une main sur le coté. _Je... dois... les prévenir._

Je n'aurais pas du lui dire toute ses informations à Ryuzaki. Maintenant qu'il sait, il est en danger. Je m'accrochais en vain à l'image de Ryuzaki et de Jalimya dans ma tête.

* * *

Pov Normal

Deadline

Makoto (observant les caméras de surveillance) : _Merde, c'est pas possible. C'est lui._ (envoyant un sms à sa patronne) [Amène toi, il faut que tu vois quelque chose de très important]

 _[Makoto-chan, c'est Matsuda. Jalimya est en train de se reposer pour le moment.]_

Makoto : _Eh merde. [D'accord, prenez soin d'elle, Tôta-san]_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yotsuba

Rem : Cela fait un bon bout de temps que tu n'as plus utiliser le Death Note. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir y renoncer...

Zaloize (voyant que les graphismes sur son ordinateur n'avaient pas bouger) : Hum pas vraiment. Je vais bientôt recommencer à tuer de toute façon.

Rem : Ah bon ? Mais qui alors.

Zaloize : Mes employer bien sûr. A commencer par Namikawa qui a complètement raté ses missions sauf celle où il a récupéré à merveille le 'plan' machiavélique de Deadline. Ces hommes ne me servent à rien et on ne peut vraiment compter que sur sois-même.

Rem : Tu t'enfonce de plus en plus vers un trou.

Zaloize : Eh bien Remu, que se passe t-il ? Tu m'aime bien tout a coup ? Est ce que le Dieu de la mort que tu es à des sentiments pour une humaine comme moi ?

Rem (pointant le cahier du doigt) : Normalement, le cahier devait appartenir à une jeune fille que je devais protégée. J'ai laisser tomber mon cahier uniquement pour que cette personne le récupère. Malheureusement, vu que tu as ramassée le cahier avant elle, je suis obligée de reste avec toi jusqu'à ta mort.

Zaloize : Pourquoi tu ne me tue pas alors, vu que je ne suis pas la personne que le cahier devait appartenir.

Rem : Parce que si je te tue, je me tue aussi. Si un dieu de la mort tue un humain dont il n'est pas censé tuer, ça affect son métabolisme et le rend complètement sablé.

Zaloize (croisant les jambes) : Ouais traduction, je suis obligée de mourir d'une mort naturel pour que l'autre personne reprenne le cahier, c'est ça ? Et si tu me tuais avant ma mort, tu risquerais de mourir aussi si j'ai bien compris ?

Rem : Tout à fait.

Zaloize ***soupire*** : Décidément.

Zaloize regarde sa montre et vis qu'il était temps d'y aller. Elle rangea le cahier dans son bureau et ferma la porte à clé.

Tout les membres du groupe arrivaient peu à peu dans la pièce où se trouvais la table en hexagone.

Namikawa (arrivant en dernier avec un grand papier enroulé et divers dossier) : Pardon du retard, Mlle Nadale-

Zaloize : Asseyez-vous !

Tout le monde se tû dans la salle attendant les 'ordres' de la patronne.

Zaloize (se tournant vers Takeshi) : Vous avez les derniers chiffres d'affaires de Deadline ?

Takeshi (donnant une feuille) : Oui tout est là.

Zaloize : Vous avez le plan que Namikawa à récupéré, Kyosuke.

Higuchi : Oui Mlle, tout est là.

Zaloize : Magnifique. Pour une fois vous avez fait du bon boulot. Je propose qu'on leur renvoie l'attaque qu'il avaient prévus de nous faire.

Oii : Oui cela me semble bien...

Takahashi : D'accord pour moi.

Kida : On est tous d'accord dans ce cas.

Zaloize (préparant à écrire dans un cahier) : Est ce que vous avez vérifié si vous avez bien réussi votre dernier mission, Reiji Namakawa.

Namikawa : Pourquoi vous me demander ça ? C'est pas comme si j'avais une fait une énorme bêtise...

Shimura : La patronne à raison de te demander ça, on ne peut pas se permettre d'échouer.

Higuchi ***soupire*** : Oui bonne nouvelle, on à écraser la punaise qui nous gênaient, mais mauvaise nouvelle, il y avait un témoin.

Zaloize (se lavant brutalement) : UN TÉMOIN ?! QUI ?!

Namikawa : Un drôle de type à la tête de panda et qui n'arrêtais pas de s'asseoir comme un singe quand j'étais à Deadline.

Zaloize : Et c'est quoi son nom ?

Namikwa : C'est Ryuzaki Lawliet si je me souviens bien.

Zaloize (écrivant) : Alors Ryu-za-ki La-wl-iet. Voilà une chose de faite, dans 40 secondes il devrait mourir.

A part Higuchi et Hatori, tous les employer regardaient la patronne, perplexes.

Zaloize (voyant la confusion dans le regard des ces employer) : Oh, je me doute que vous ne savez pas ce que sait. Et bien pour tout vous dire ceci (montrant le cahier) est la seule chose capable de maintenir la société encore debout. Ceci est comme une arme sauf que contrairement aux armes à feu et autres armes mortelles, celle ci ne laisse pas de trace. J'ai réussi à avoir les actions des autres société rien qu'en tuant les PDGs et en contrôlant leur mort à l'aide de ce cahier. (elle parcours la salle du regard) Pour le moment, je refuse de tuer celle qu'on nomme Jalimya Tourelles, la patronne de Deadline car grâce à mister Namikawa, j'ai su que cette petite pute avait travailler chez nous. Et je tiens à m'amuser un peu avec elle avant de la tuer.

* * *

 _Pov de Jalimya  
_

J'avais vraiment besoin de repos ces derniers temps. Mon pauvre Light-chan était dans un tel état à l'hôpital. Je commençait lentement à paniquer ces derniers temps. _Je suis en train de perdre mon calme._ Matsuda vis mon expression et me caressa les cheveux en me montrant les sms de ma copine. Je voulu hurler mais il avait mis une mai sur mon dos pour me rassurer "Il serait temps que vous aillez une discussion toute les deux." Je lui lançait mon plus beau sourire et il m'invita à prendre un petit déjeuner. Quand je finissais de langer, je me lavais et m'habillais dans ma tenue de travail. Matsuda téléphona à Hiroko et elle nous conduis à l'entreprise avec toujours sa bonne humeur et ses questions de doute pourquoi j'étais avec son frère chez moi. Nous arrivèrent à l'entreprise et je la paya rapidement avec un autographe sur une photo de sa famille et lui souhaita bonne journée.

"Au fait Matsuda, il serai temps de lui dire pour nous deux." Matsuda baissa la tête, un sourire timide apparaissait sur ses lèvre. "Je pense lui dire prochainement, j'attend juste le bon moment." Nous n'avions pas le temps de poser nos affaires qu'une espèce de tornade nous envahissaient en nous sautant dessus. "Tôta-sama, Miss Tourelles, vous m'avez trop manquer."

Je tournais la tête vers Matsuda "Matsuda, s'il vous plait, visiter un peu les bureaux pour voir qui est là. Je vais resté discuter un peu avec Makoto."

Matsuda hocha la tête et partis, j'emmenais ma meilleure amie dans mon bureau et l'invita à s'asseoir. "Comment ça c'est passé pendant mon absence."

"Horrible. Ils ont tous réagit comme des enfants lorsque il y a eu l'accident. Mais raconte moi d'abord... Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Je prenais un air triste en croisant mes bras sur le bureau "Quelqu'un à voulu tuer Light-chan. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé mais j'avais entendu Light-chan et Ryuzaki-chan se disputé dehors. Quand je suis sortie dans la rue pour savoir ce qui se passait, Light-chan s'est fait écraser par un camion. J'ai été à l'hôpital le voir et heureusement, il s'en est sorti indemne."

"Et Lawliet-san ?"

"Il était en état de choc, je pense que l'accident l'a traumatisé car j'ai essayer de l'aider mais il n'a rien fait. Comme si il était paralyser. Il à su bouger seulement quand j'ai vu une personne âgée l'emmené dans une espèce de voiture de police."

"Je vois..." J'entendais les dents de ma copine grincé et relevais la tête "Au début je pensais qu'il n'allait rien arrivé à Yagami-sama mais je sais maintenant que celui qui l'a écraser hier matin n'est autre que Jirei Nomakéwé." Je lui lançait un regard interrogateur "J'étais dans les bureau avant que l'accident n'arrive, j'avais oublié mon prote feuille ici et avait surpris Jirei entrain de crocheté la serrure de l'entreprise. Je suis entré après lui et m'étais caché dans le bureau. Quand j'ai entendu qu'il fouillait dans ton ordinateur je voulu le surprendre mais Yagami-sama à été plus rapide que moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui se sont dit mais ça avait l'air quand même menaçant car j'ai entendu Jirei paniqué et parlé dans un téléphone quelques minutes plus tard disant qu'il allait tuer 'cet enfoiré'."

 _Mh, ça demande des réflexions._ Je fouilla mon ordinateur et vis que 'le' dossier avait disparu. _Nomakéwé à réussit à chiper le plan_ "Le dossier à disparu, Makoto. Peut tu me refaire le plan que tu avait prévue de faire ?"

Ma copine se leva, maquant de faire renversé sa chaise "Non mais t'es pas bien, ça m'a pris des mois pour le faire !"

Je m'attendais à cette réaction. Je croisai mes mains et inspira profondément "Yotsuba va commencer à attaquer. Il nous faut un plan de riposte."

Elle mis les mains sur sa tête "Jalimya, ça va me prendre beaucoup de temps pour le faire. Si Yotsuba nous attaque, je ne sais pas si j'aurais finis la riposte à temps."

La tension dans l'air se relaxa quand j'entendis Matsuda qui toqua à la porte, je l'invita à entré et il me tendis une feuille en papier, je le remerciais, regardais la liste et compara les noms à ceux de mon ordinateur. Seul Light-chan et Nomakéwé étaient absent. _Ce qui veut dire que Ryuzaki-chan était dans l'entreprise._

Je tournais la tête vers mon amie "Va cherché Ryuzaki-chan stp, une mini réunion s'impose."

"Et Yagami-sama ?"

"On ne peut rien faire pour le moment, il faudrait mieux qu'il reste à l'hopital."

* * *

Pov Normal

Deadline : 20h

Makoto (s'approchant du bureau de Light) ***toc toc*** : Hum... Lawliet-san ?

Ryuzaki (interrompant son travail) : Oui Mlle S.

Makoto (inspirant un bon pour contenir sa joie) : Mlle Tourelles vous attend dans son bureau.

Ryuzaki se leva de sa chaise, pris son travail en main et suivit Makoto qui le conduis au bureau de la patronne. Quand ils arrivèrent Makoto ferma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Jalimya (se lavant en voyant les deux employer arrivé) : Ryuzaki-chan...

Ryuzaki : Oui Miss Tourelles.

Jalimya (s'approchant de Ryuzaki et l'inspectant comme une mère-poule) : Comment va Light-chan ? Tu as été le voir à l'hôpital ? Et toi tu va bien ?

Ryuzaki : Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi, Miss Tourelles, mais en ce qui concerne Light-kun je ne préfère par dire les informations que je détiens car elles sont confidentielles.

Jalimya : Des informations confidentielles ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Que tu as réussit à savoir des choses sur Nomakéwé ?

Ryuzaki : L'accident de l'autre jour était une tentative de faire taire Light-kun. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Il vaudrais mieux que vous ne soyez pas au courant de tout.

Jalimya (mettant les mains sur les épaules de Ryuzaki) : Je sais que Light-chan t'a peut être dis pour ton dossier et j'en suis désolée maintenant que je sais qui est le coupable des piratages dans l'entreprise. Mais Ryuzaki, Yotsuba va bientôt nous attaqué car ils ont réussit à nous dérober des données très importantes dans mon ordinateur. Si tu possède des informations que Light-chan t'a dis, tu dois nous le faire savoir. Pourquoi est ce que tu nous dis rien ?

Makoto : Peut être parce que le stagiaire de Yagami-sama n'est autre qu'un certains grand détective qui à réussi à se fondre dans la société et qui maintenant tente de résoudre une enquête à lui tout seul...

Ryuzaki et Jalimya regardait la jeune fille. L'un avait une expression choqué tandis que l'autre avait une expression confuse.

Makoto (croisant les bras et faisant son plus beau sourire à sa patronne) : Je ne voulais pas le croire au début quand je me suis renseigné sur toi. Rassure toi, Ryuzaki, je voulais juste savoir d'où est ce que tu venais. Quand je n'ai trouvé aucune informations à ton sujet, je me suis dit que tu était un passager clandestin. Mais après réflexion, j'ai fait le rapprochement entre le moment où L, le grand détective mondial, n'a plus donner aucune nouvelle dans les informations et ton entré dans la société. J'ai essayer de contenir ma joie et maintenant je dois la laisser sortir. (inspirant profondément) Ryuzaki, je suis très enchantée de te rencontré enfin. Ou tu préfère que je t'appelle plutôt L Lawliet.

Le bruit de quelque chose qui tombait près de la porte attira l'attention des 3 personnes.

 _A suivre..._

* * *

* : Qui veut dire "tu sent mauvais".

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

L (mangeant un cheesecake) : Quand l'une n'est pas folle, c'est l'autre.

Jalimya et l'auteure font une langue et un doigt à L.

Zaloize (entrant en même temps que Light) : A ce qui parait tu va encore me faire écrire d'après ce que je vois au prochain chapitre.

Auteure #Sourire de Sorcière# (clapant des mains) : Ouiiiiii !

Light et L (se lamentant) : On n'en peut plus.

Auteure : Je m'en fou. Et puis ce sera juste un peu de douceur.

Zaloize (pleurant pour de faux) : Pense un peu à mes doigts...

Auteure (attrapant une chaîne) : J'ai besoin de toi sur cette fanfic, alors tu reste.

Zaloize et Light : PsychoPatte.


	12. Larmes, Soins & Disparition

StatutFacefiction : Attention Spoiler, la fanfic est presque finie.

Public : NNaaaaaaannnnnn.

Auteure : Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas, chers amis, on se retrouvera vite pour un nouvel épisode de Death Note.

Public : Ouuaaiiiiiisss.

Zaloize, Jalimya, Light et L : Silence dans la salle !

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata. Jalimya et Zaloize sont à moi.

Fanfiction classée dans les fichiers [M] : YYAAAAAAOOOOOIIIIII *\\(^_^)/*

Couple : L x Light. Matsuda x Jalimya. Watari x Souchiro ? (relation à définir en cours de traitement... ou pas.)

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Larmes, Soins et Disparition**

* * *

Pov Normal _  
_

Jalimya, L et Makoto se retournèrent pour voir un homme s'éffondré à la porte. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers le pauvre homme et virent que c'était le pauvre sécretaire qui était tombé.

"Light-chan !"

"Light-kun !"

"Yagami-sama !"

Light se força à se retourner pour voir les deux femmes et son petit ami penché sur sur lui. Jalimya se retourna vers son employer "Makoto, va cherché de l'aide. Appelle Matsuda !" L pris doucement Light sur lui et joua avec une mèche de cheveux.

"C'est vrai ça, Ryuzaki ? Est ce que ton vrai nom c'est L Lawliet." L passa un doigt dans le cheveux de Light "Oui c'est la vérité, Light-kun. Tout ce que Mlle Makoto à dit était vrai." Light tendis une main faiblement sur la joue de son amant "Je suis heureux. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que le grand détective de renommée mondiale puisse vouloir à me rencontré. En même temps, je m'en doutais un peu, vu que tu as presque la même intelligence que moi."

"Je ne voulais pas te rencontré, Light-kun, on m'y a obligé." L marqua un temps de pause "Mais après tout ce que tu a fait pour moi, il est vrai que Light-kun mérite un peu de respect vis à vis de moi. Et je lui serait entièrement dévouer pour rendre l'appareil."

"Ryuza- Non. L ?" L se retourna vers sa 'patronne'. Jalimya se pencha aussi sur Light et lui caressa la joue "Je n'aurais jamais cru-"

"Ecoutez-moi..." L et Jalimya se baissèrent en regardant Light "L'entreprise cours un grave danger."

Light ne put continuer. Makoto arriva dans le bureau de Jalimya et s'assit à coté de Light "Light, tu va bien ?"

 _Non, ça va pas bien, fils d'imbécile._ L se mordis les lèvres en tentant de ne pas faire sortir des mots grossiers de sa bouche. Light se releva de force et se força à s'asseoir sous les regard éberluer des 4 personnes dans la pièce. Light croisa le regard de sa patronne "Yotsuba... Ils ont envoyer un espion ici-" Jalimya le coupa "On sait Light-kun. Ils on réussi à dérobé quelque chose de très important mais qui n'a rien à voir avec l'argent." Makoto continua "Ils on pris le plan d'attaque qu'on devait lancer sur Yotsuba."

L se retourna vers les deux femmes, suspicieux "Quel genre d'attaque ?" Jalimya lança un regard à Makoto qui croisait ses doigts "Au début, on voulait que Yotsuba paye pour le fait qu'ils nous avait harcelé pendant des mois quand on était chez eux. On voulait qu'il subissent la même chose que ce qu'on avait eu, moi et Jalimya. C'est un œil pour un œil et une dent pour une dent." Jalimya reprit "Et ensuite si ça ne marchais pas, on passais au plan B, les attaquer en piratant leur système et de détruisant petit à petit leur entreprise."

"Je..." Tous le monde se tourna vers Light "Je n'aurais jamais cru... que vous étiez si cruel, Miss Jalimya et Makoto." Jalimya se baissa au niveau de Light et lui caressa sa joue "Nous ne sommes pas cruelles, Light-chan, nous voulons juste obtenir réparation à ce que Yotsuba nous avait fait. J'avais bien l'intention de t'en parler mais avec l'espion infiltré et toi qui t'étais retrouvé à l'hôpital, je ne pouvais rien de dire."

"Pourquoi n'avez vous pas porté plainte pour harcèlement au travail dans ce cas là ?"

Jalimya soupira "Parce que quand j'étais jeune, je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas inquiéter ma petite et pauvre mère, Lawliet-chan. Elle s'est tué au travail toute sa vie et il est de mon devoir de la vengée."

"Ce n'est que justice."

L pinça la joue de Makoto "Il y a différente sorte de réglés les problèmes, Mesdames. Si vous croyez qu'en réagissant comme ça vous aller rendre la justice, vous vous mettez le doigt la où je pense. Et croyez moi, je sais très bien de quoi je parle."

Matsuda ne savait où se mettre "Hum, veut tu un peu de café, Light ?"

Light releva difficilement la tête. "Oui, volontiers."

Matsuda partis du bureau de Jalimya en courant.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Quand est ce que tu va te détendre."

"Je n'y arrive pas. Je suis désolé, Watari mais je n'arrête pas d'y repenser."

Watari relâcha le membre de Souchiro. (public ***bruit de vomissement*** ) (l'auteure leur fit signe de se taire) Ce dernier se releva de sa chaise et remis son pantalon. "Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être 'dur' comme d'habitude mais la pensée de Light qui à sauver la vie de ton fils et qui se retrouve dans un tel état à l'hôpital hante mes pensées."

Watari se positionna derrière Souchiro, défit sa cravate et déboutonna le reste de la chemise. Il passa une main sur le torse du chef de la police et embrassa doucement son cou "Ton fils est avec le mien. Je suis sur que l'un va prendre soin de l'autre et vice-versa."

"Comment peut tu être si sûr de ça ?"

Watari lui fit un petit sourire "Je ne sais pas. Intuition féminine peut être."

Watari fit basculer Souchiro en arrière et atterrir doucement sur son ventre.

Souchiro se retourna et fit face à Watari "Je sais que c'est dur pour de ne pas te détente, surtout après l'événement tragique dont tu as eu du mal à te relever."

Souchiro repensa encore à la mort de sa femme et continua à écouter son amant "Tu sais, j'ai toujours été comme une mère poule depuis le jour où j'ai trouvé Lawliet dans la rue. J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial en lui. Sa capacité de résonnement et son addiction pour les choses sucrées lui à permis de survivre et de bien grandir."

"Où veut tu en venir ?"

Watari soupira et continua "Je pense sincèrement que quoi qu'il arrive à ton fils, il pourra tenir le choc du traumatisme qu'il à eu, avec chose en plus, mon grand garçon à ses cotés. A l'hôpital, il est entre de bonne main. On m'a chaudement recommandé que ce soit le docteur Tailor qui s'occupe de Yagami-kun." Watari embrassa à nouveau Souchiro sur les lèvres et l'invita à se coucher sur le lit. "Et puis, en cas de soucis, je lui ai passé mon numéro d'urgence si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit." Watari se promis que si ils n'avaient rien fait ce soir, Souchiro allait grandement lui faire payer le prix dès que Light sera rétabli.

* * *

 _Pov de Zaloize  
_

J'observais avec Namikawa l'entreprise concurrente sur un des bâtiment proche. Je regardait dans ma paire de jumelle et vis que tout les employer s'agitaient dans tout les cotés. La sois disant femme que j'avais rencontré, travaillais sur un des ordinateurs de bureau. Après avoir finis la réunion, j'avais décider de voir si l'entreprise Deadline avait eu une nouvelle vague de tragédie vu que que j'avais tué encore un employer. Mais en venant ici, tout les employer était détenus et semblait faire comme si de rien n'était. _Bizarre._

"Reiji Namikawa ?"

Namikwa se tendis et s'asseyais à mes cotés. Je lui tendais la paire de jumelle en face de ses yeux.

"Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ? Tout les employer ne semblent pas prêtez attention à la mort de l'un de leur collègue."

Namikawa pris ma paire de jumelle et observa un moment l'entreprise. J'inspectais le moindre de ses faits et gestes tandis que je vis Higuchi dans un coin de la rue en train d'espionner l'entreprise, un talki-walkie dans la main.

"C'est pas possible !"

"Quoi encore ?!"

"L'homme à la geule de panda... il est toujours en vie..."

J'arrachais la paire de jumelle des mains de cet imbécile de Reji Namikwa et le fusilla du rergard "Où est il ?"

Namikawa me montra du doigt un drôle de mec en t-shirt blanc et en pantalon bleu 3x trop large pour sa taille.

"C'est lui, Ryuzaki Lawliet."

 _Comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas mort ?_ Je pris à nouveau mon cahier et vis que le nom était toujours là. J'inscrivais à nouveau son nom en le regradant bien. _Ryuzaki Lawliet._ Je regardais ma montre pendant 40 secondes et attendis sa mort. Et encore une fois, rien ne se passais.

Je me tournais vers Namikawa, plus furieuse que jamais. "COMMENT CA SE FAIT QU'IL NE CRÈVE PAS, PAUVRE CONNARD D'IMBÉCILE !"

Comme je l'espérais, il pris peur et trembla " Je... je n'en sais rien..."

"C'est pourtant clair nom, j'ai écrit deux fois son nom dans le cahier..." Un coup viens me cogner à la tête "REM !" _Cette maudite shinigami, elle a surement fait un faux cahier._ Rem s'envola à se mis près de moi "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

"Est ce que tu a voler mon cahier pour pouvoir le donner à ton humaine préférée ?"

Rem ne tiqua pas à ma colère "Bien sur que non voyons, c'est interdit."

"Alors tu peut me dire, pourquoi j'ai inscrit deux fois le nom d'une personne sans que celle-ci crève ?"

"Je ne sais pas..."

 _Elle sais pas, elle sait pas..._ Ah bravo, Rem. Merci beaucoup de ton aide. Je la regardais tremblante de colère encore plus que ce que j'étais déjà. _Cette shinigami... Je souhaite qu'un jour, elle crève pour de bon. Même si c'est pour protégée l'autre pute, je souhaite vraiment que cette salope meurt dans d'atroce souffrance._

"Un faux nom.."

Je me tournais vers Namikawa qui avait mis une main sur le menton et qui regardait dans le vide "Peut être que ce mec avait fait exactement la même chose que moi. Peut être que finalement, si il ne meurt pas, c'est parce que il s'est fait engager sous un faux nom."

"Est-ce exact Rem ?"

"Oui."

Mais alors tout se tiens, je peu continuer à tuer les gens en connaissant leur nom et leur visage.

"Tu peux toujours l'échange des yeux, si tu désire vraiment tuer cette personne."

"Et oui quoi encore ? J'ai encore pas mal d'années devant moi. Je suis une gagnante et j'ai bien l'intention d'en profité jusque au bout. Alors, hors de question que j'utilise la moitié de ce qui me reste à vivre à cause d'un pauvre mec." Je me tournais vers Namikawa et pris mon talkie-walkie en main. "Higuchi, préviens les autres, une petite réunion s'impose."

Les grésillements du talkie-walkie revenaient dans mes oreilles. "Vous allez la tuer ?"

"Pas vraiment non, j'ai un autre plan."

Namikawa continua de me fixer avec ces airs de chiens battus "Quel genre de plan..."

Je ne lui répondit pas et remit mes affaires d'espionnage dans le sac à dos que j'avais préparé. En redescendant le bâtiment, je vis que l'espèce de parasite du nom de Light Yagami était toujours en vie lui aussi. Je fulminais à l'idée que cette bande de salopard soient toujours debout malgré ce que je leur ai fait.

Yotsuba

Une fois la réunion commencer, je vis au regard des autres qu'ils étaient tous étonnés que je fasse une réunion surprise. Je réajustais mes lunettes en me tournant vers les deux imbéciles de Hicguchi et Namikawa. "Comme vous avez lamentablement échouer la mission et que l'un des témoin n'est pas mort, vous allez tous me faire le plaisir d'aller enlever cet espèce de semi-panda.

Higuchi et Namikwa hochaient la tête et je continuais en me tournant vers les autres. Vous allez aider ces deux crétins, vû que vous seriez 7 contre 1 cela devrait être facile pour vous. Si jamais il vous glisse entre les doigts, vous en subirez les conséquences."

Oii se leva de sa chaise "Où voulez vous en venir si jamais nous parvenons à le kidnapper ?"

"Je me doutais bien que vous alliez poser cette question. La vérité et que ce mec, dont on à aucune informations à son sujet, est la seule source capable de nous emmener jusqu'à la patronne de Deadline. Vous allez enlever ce mec, on provoque le secrétaire préférée de la patronne et la patronne viens vers nous, fin de l'histoire. Des objections ?"

Ils secouaient tous la tête en me disant 'non'. Alors je concluais finalement "Bien, la réunion est terminé."

* * *

 _Pov de Makoto_

 _"Il faut que tu refasse un plan, cela doit être facile pour toi..."_ Facile, facile. Elle en à des bonnes ma patronne. Franchement, un plan que j'avais conçu pendant des mois à suer à la sueur de mon corps. C'est avec une grand peine et un encouragement de mon secrétaire préférée que je construisais un autre plan. D'abord les bases, puis les trais et ensuite les méthodes.

Je déchirais un énième papier que je pensais encore raté. _Rhaaaa._ Pourquoi est ce qu'il à fallu qu'on nous pique notre plan ? J'arrivais plus à me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait. Je pris une pause en essayant de me remémoré de ce que j'avais fait sur le premier plan. Je sais que le plan A était d'infiltré les téléphones et de passé automatique des appels sur les portable personnels de chaque employer de Yotsuba. Ensuite, il fallait engager toute sorte de personne pour les amuser comme des strip-teaseurs ou encore des beaux pompiers et la dernière chose c'était qu'on transforme Yotsuba comme une poubelle. Mais le plan B... Rien ne me venait en tête, comme si quelque chose m'avait fait perdre la mémoire.

Je regardais dehors et vis qu'une jeune fille semblable à Matsuda venais chercher, mon secrétaire préféré et son stagiaire. Ils se retournèrent vers Jalimya et leur fit signe d'au revoir. _Prend soin de toi, Yagami-sama._ Si il lui arrivais quelque chose, je jure que je péterais un câble. Je m'inquiétais pas vraiment mais savoir que Yotsuba va peut être mettre le plan que j'avais prévue à exécution risque de me faire perdre la boule.

* * *

 _Pov du Lemon  
_

Hiroko emmena L et Light dans l'appartement de ce dernier. Comme Matsuda connaissait la conductrice, ils n'eurent rien à payer. Matsuda fit un petit signe au deux amants tandis que L portais Light sur son dos. "Tu est vraiment lourd, Light-kun."

"Désolé..."

L débloqua la porte et entra dans la pièce, il vit que tout était resté à la même place comme avant et alla déposer Light sur son lit. Light tira L avec lui et lui chuchota à son oreille. "Dit si je me souviens bien, tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour te faire."

"Je tiens toujours ma promesse, Light-kun."

Light pris une voix sensuelle "Alors, je voudrais bien que le 'plus grand détective de ce monde' me fasse une petite douceur."

L compris où Light venait en venir et s'exécuta. Il retira la ceinture autour du pantalon de Light et entrepris d'enlever la tenue du jeune secrétaire. Quand il vit que le secrétaire était débarrasser de ses vêtements du bas, L pris le membre de Light en bouche et commença doucement des mouvements de haut en bas. "L..."

Le détective ne lui répondit pas, préférant se concentré sur la bite de Light et en donnant des coups de langue. Light mis ses mains dans les cheveux de L et l'invita à continuer encore plus vite. Le détective mis une main sur les boules de Light et commença à les masser légèrement. Light arqua ses hanches et les balança sur la bouche du détective "L ! Mon dieu, L !"

L accéléra le mouvement de plus en plus vite sur la bite du secrétaire qui commençait à se tortiller sur le lit, transpirant dans ses vêtements "L, je suis proche !" Le célèbre détective mondiale donna encore et encore des coups de langue sur la bite du secrétaire et sentis des mains sur la tête l'obligeant à s'enfoncer encore plus.

Light cria dans un dernier râle tandis qu'il se libérais dans son amant "LLLLL..." L arrêta son mouvement pour sentir un liquide amer traversé sa bouche. Il avala la semence en continuant ses mouvements en douceur et attendis un petit moment que le secrétaire reprend une respiration normal.

Quand Light se calma petit à à petit, il vit que L lui mettais des couvertures sur le lui. "Ne pars pas, L." L embrassa Light une dernière fois "Je dois y aller, Light-kun." Light voulu retenir son amant mais il se sentis trop faible pour lutter contre la fatigue. "Prompt rétablissement, Light-kun. Fais attention à toi la prochaine fois. Je promet de revenir très vite." et il se sentis tombé dans les bras de Morphée "Sois... prudent... L Law...liet..."

* * *

 _Pov de L_

Je sortis du bâtiment plutôt pensif. Savoir que Light était sorti de l'hôpital avec ses blessures graves et qu'il était parvenus jusque l'entreprise juste pour nous prévenir que nous étions était synonyme d'un grand taré. Je savais bien que l'entreprise était du genre à faire de l'ombre à d'autre mais je ne savais pas que Yotsuba était derrière tout ça. Maintenant plus de doute, Yotsuba à essayer de tuer Light. Mais pourquoi ? Juste parce que il à surpris l'un des employer fouiller l'ordinateur de la patronne et que ceux ci ont pu récupéré des données ? Pour quel autres raisons alors ? Mystère. Je dois encore enquêter.

J'entendis des pas lent derrière moi, signe que quelqu'un me suivait. Je regardais doucement à terre et vis que plusieurs ombres me suivaient. _Il y avait 90% de chance que quelqu'un soit derrière moi pour la seule raison que ces personnes rentraient chez elles._ Mais je sentais une peur monté en moi de plus en plus. La nuit était tombé sur Kantô et Light n'était pas disponible à me raccompagné à cause de son état et je ne souhaitais vraiment pas m'abaisser à demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Et j'ai complètement oublié mon téléphone à l'hôtel.

Je m'arrêta un moment et n'entendis plus rien. Lorsque je me retournais, il n'y avait personne qui me suivait. _Peut être mon imagination..._ En voyant les lumière de l'hôtel, je commençais à courir. Une montée d'adrénaline était sur le point d'exploser. Je passa par une petite ruelle pour raccourcir le parcours.

J'étais presque arrivé à la ville éclairé quand mon corps se heurta à quelque chose de dur. Un homme chauve à la carrure de boxer se tenais devant moi. Je voulais l'éviter mais l'homme me pris dans ses bras et cria à celui qui était derrière moi.

"Dépèche, Namikawa."

Je sentis qu'on me pinçait le nez et un chiffon se posait sur ma bouche et quelqu'un me piqua le bras à l'aide d'une aiguille. Je voulu me défendre mais ma vision devenais floue et je me sentais de plus en plus faible ne parvenant pas à lutter. Et puis tout devenu noir. _Light._

 _A suivre..._

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

Light et L (tête de minion) : QUOOIIIIIII ?

Auteure : Navrée Light, mais j'ai envie de commencer l'autre fanfic alors il fallait bien que je mette cette scène.

Light (prenant un flingue) : SALOOOOPPPPE ! ***PAN***

Zaloize (avec son script en main) : UN PEU MOINS DE BRUIT DANS LES COULISSES ! IL Y EN A QUI ESSAIENT DE RÉVISER !

Jalimya (étudiant quelques lignes) : Intéressante la scène dans le prochain chapitre.

Zaloize : Tu va morfler.

Jalimya : C'est ce qu'on va voir...


	13. Groupe Yotsuba vs Entreprise Deadline

StatutFacefiction : Âme sensible s'abstenir. Ce chapitre contient des choses interdit au moins de 20ans. Viol, Torture, Grossièretés dans différentes langues et Violence sont au rendez vous.

Petite Note de Moi : Ne venez pas dire que je vous ai prévenus. J'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre mais après réflexion, je me suis dit que tout le monde devait savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata. Jalimya et Zaloize sont à moi.

Fanfiction classée dans les fichiers [M] : YYAAAAAAOOOOOIIIIII *\\(^_^)/*

Couple : L x Light. Matsuda x Jalimya.

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Groupe Yotsuba vs Entreprise Deadline**

* * *

 _Pov de L_

Des voix venaient au loin. _"Il faudrait l'examiner..."_ _"On perd notre temps..."_ _"Prenez patience."_

J'ouvrais lentement les yeux. Ma tête tournait encore. _Ces hommes... qu'est que qu'il me voulaient ?_ Bon sang, je ne pouvais pas me résonner correctement. Je ressens une vive douleur comme si on m'avait frapper avec une brique.

"Enfin réveiller, face de panda ?"

Je levais difficilement la tête vers le haut pour voir une forme ballonné se dirigé vers moi avec une arme en main. _Qui était elle ?_

Elle astiqua le bout de l'arme avec un petit essuie comme si elle nettoyait sa précieuse collection de porcelaine. "Je vois que me hommes on fait du bon travail, pour une fois..."

Ma tête tournait encore et je réussit à parler difficilement "Qui êtes vous ?"

Le femme me fit un air de fausse sympathie. "Oh, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Zaloize Nadale, patronne et seule directrice de l'entreprise Yotsuba."

 _Yotsuba ? J'avais déjà entendu ce nom là quelque part._ Un coup me reviens en tête. L'avertissement de Jalimya et de Light-kun dû au fait que c'est mécréant avait sû prendre le plan de vengeance créée par Makoto. Je voulais me lever mais un bruit de chaîne retenu mon attention. J'inspectais doucement la pièce et ne vis presque rien à part une bougie allumée. Je sentie une énorme froideur derrière moi. Je tournais la tête et vis que j'étais accroché au mur.

"Ou suis-je ?"

"Yellow Box. Littéralement boite jaune. Et qui dit boite dit cercueil, lieu de mort."

Je déglutis face à la réponse de mes ravisseurs "Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?"

"Je veux savoir où se trouve votre, sois disant patronne, Jalimya Tourelles."

 _Alors c'est donc ça ?_ Ils m'ont enlever juste pour savoir où se trouve 'ma' boss. "Vous n'aurez pas ces informations..."

"Bon tans pis. Oii." L'homme chauve s'approcha de moi et tira mes cheveux en arrière. Il me donna un coup de poing sur le visage. Les autres suivirent le mouvement peu après. Ma tête tournait et sifflait tandis que la chef continuais de me poser cette même question 'Où est Jalimya ?' Au bout de ce qui m'avait sembler une éternité, je vis que la patronne faisait signe au autres de s'arrêter. Elle pris une drôle de mini caméra et me filma. Un des hommes avec des lunettes déclara "Ce genre de genre de chose ne marche pas sur lui. C'est un dur à cuire ce mec à moitié panda."

"Peut être que tu devrais t'amuser un peu, Kyosuke."

Je me sentis détaché et soulever dans les air. Je comprit vite de quoi ces salopards voulaient parler. Le dit Kyosuke me porta sur ses épaule tandis qu'il m'emmenèrent vers une autre salle mais plus lumineuse que l'autre. Je tendais en vain de m'y échapper en donnant des coups de pieds et des coups de poings dans le dos "Arrêtez, arrêtez, je vous en supplie." mais j'étais trop faible.

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

Je me réveille doucement et me sentis pleinement en forme. J'avais pas dormis comme ça depuis la première fois que L été venu chez moi. ***baille*** Je crois bien que je me suis bien remis de l'accident et qu'être à l'hôpital aurais aggravé mon cas. Je me levais doucement de mon lit et pris mon petit déjeuner. En passant à la salle de bain, je n'avais pas remarquer qu'une petite boite gisait à terre. J'ouvris le paquet et vis que c'était une cassette avec un 'play me' dessus.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon et je mis la cassette dans le magnétoscope, j'entendis des grésillements et la seconde d'après je vis L, dans sa tenue habituelle accroché au mur, les jambes écarté et de nombreuse marque sur le corps. _L._ Une voix de femme avait retentis comme quoi qu'il devais parler et je sentis à sa voix tremblante que cette femme l'avait torturé. "Light... A l'aide... Elles... elles m'a... elles m'a torturée... J'ai peur... Light-kun... elle veux... rencontré Jalimya... tu dois... venir avec elle... à Yellow Box... avant minuit ce soir sinon, je vais mourir. Light... je t'en supplie... viens me cherché..."

La caméra se tourna vers une femme d'une trentaine d'année, grosse et très moche "Si vous ne vous pressentez pas tout les deux avant minuit à l'endroit indiqué, on tuera votre petit ami, Light Yagami. Et si ce n'est pas suffisant pour vous convaincre, la prochaine séquence et un avant goût de ce que nous allons lui faire subir." Les grésillements s'arrêta pour laisser place à une autre vidéo où je voyais L attaché dans la même position sauf que l'endroit était plus sombre que l'autre pièce. Il avait de nombreux coups et blessures sur lui. La voix d'un homme retentis. "Ce genre de genre de chose ne marche pas sur lui. C'est un dur à cuire ce mec à moitié panda."

La voix de la même femme plutôt ordonna "Peut être que tu devrais t'amuser un peu Kyosuke." _Kyosuke ?_ L n'avait pas le temps de faire geste que l'homme s'approcha de lui et le détacha, la femme qui tenais toujours la caméra continuait de filmer chaque geste que cette homme lui faisait. L se débattais contre l'emprise "Arrêtez, arrêtez, je vous en supplie." La femme se mis devant et posa sa main sur le menton "Dis nous où se trouve la VRAI patronne de Deadline." L ne dis rien mais je vis à l'expression irrité qu'abordait la femme qu'elle devenait impatiente. "Tans pis. Va s'y." Ils emmenèrent L dans une grande pièce bien éclairée avec pour seul meuble un bureau collé au mur. _Ôtez vos sale pattes de lui._

L continuais à se débattre mais l'homme le gifla et lui arracha la chemise en le poussant violemment sur le bureau. Je continuais à regarder malgré mes deux mains sur les yeux, Namikawa qui était caché dans l'ombre, attrapa les mains de L pour le maintenir. _Oh non. Relâche le sale ordure._ Mon bien-aimé hurlait, criait, suppliait, mais apparemment l'homme et la femme était déterminé à lui faire des choses. Et par choses je comprend très bien ce que ça voulait dire. L'homme arracha le pantalon de L en léchant sa cuisses. C'est horrible a voir mais je continuais quand même de visionné ces images. "Regardez moi ce corps. Tu m'étonne que le chouchou de la patronne veux sauté un corps fin et mince comme celui là." _Salopards !_

Il déboutonna son pantalon et fis descendre la braguette je mettais les mains sur mes oreilles je continuait à regarder la vidéo, L continuait à se débattre en hurlant je détournât les yeux de ce qui suivait mais après j'entendis L gémir et supplier, l'homme l'avait pénétré, il le violait. Ma cour explosa de douleur à cette vue. _Quel horreur._ "Oh, petit freaky, ne me dites pas que tu ne trouve pas ça agréable..." L'homme continua de pénétré L en lui léchant chaque partis de son corps et en prenant soin de passer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ma colère fit place à la à la douleur. _Qui que ce soit, ils vont me le payer très cher. Il vont regretté le jour de leur naissance._

J'arrêta la vidéo quand je vis une petite rivière rouge descendre de la cuisse de mon amant. Je bouillonnais de fureur, près à bondir sur les fils de putes qui avaient fait subir la pire des torture au plus grand détective du monde. Il était un homme respecté de tous, il ne méritais vraiment pas de subir de tel atrocité. Je pris mon téléphone et sonna aux seuls personnes capable de m'aider dans cette tache. "Jalimya c'est horrible ! Yotsuba à enlever L ! Préviens la police et Makoto, dit leur de venir. On doit aller à Yellow Box !"

* * *

Pov Normal

Jalimya fut paniqué à l'appel reçu de son secrétaire. Elle déboula vite dans le bureau de Makoto et Matsuda et pris le bras de son amie "MAKOTO VIENS AVEC MOI ! MATSUDA-CHAN TÉLÉPHONE A LA POLICE ET DIS LEUR D'ALLER A YELLOW BOX LE PLUS RAPIDEMENT POSSIBLE !" Matsuda se leva de sa chaise tandis que les autre employer avaient cessé de faire leur travail au hurlement de leur patronne. "O-Oui."

Matsuda pris vite son téléphone après que sa patronne soit partie avec sa copine il composa le numéro du local et attendis un moment. Le chef de la police japonaisse répondit au téléphone "Directeur Yagami, j'écoute." Matsuda tenta bien en mal d'être calme "Chef, c'est Matsuda." "Matsud-" Matsuda lui coupa la parole, paniqué. "Ecoutez, nous avons peu de temps. Un groupe de ravisseur à enlever quelqu'un et qu'il vont le tuer. Il faut que vous aller là-bas, chef. Votre fils est déjà en route à l'heure qu'il est." Il raccrocha au nez et partis à son tour.

"Matsuda ?"

"Yamamoto, prend la direction de l'entreprise."

Matsuda partis aussi vite que l'éclair. Tous les employer cessèrent leur activités, confus.

... ... ...

Zaloize de son coté, ouvrit son cahier "C'est triste que je dois commencer à tuer les autres mais c'était une vrai partie de plaisir." Si cette face panda ne voulait pas me dire où était la salope de patronne je devais faire sorte que ce soit son propre secrétaire qu'il vienne jusqu'à eux. Ainsi elle prépara le boitier dans lequel se trouvera la cassette d'enregistrement. Elle admira son oeuvre sous les yeux dégoûtés de Rem "Quel dommage que je ne peut pas le garder, mais bon, il faut bien que cela sert à quelque choses."

Elle écrivit dans le cahier le nom de Takahashi et Shimura et indiqua leur actions et causes de la mort. Quand elle eu finit les deux employer virent vers elle et prirent la cassette. Ils allèrent tous les deux à l'adresse du secrétaire de Deadline, qu'elle avait pu connaitre grâce à son espion, et les laissa partir.

* * *

 _Pov de L_

Après mon viol 'filmé', la grosse dame et l'homme qui m'avait pénétré m'avais réattacher au mur. "Je demande bien pourquoi et comment ça se fait que vous soyer toujours en vie malgré vos nombreux traumatismes. Aucun homme n'aurait parvenu a résister à un tel choc après ce que vous avez vécu mais c'était marrant à voir quand même." _La salope._

Je me sentais sale, meurtri, horrible. Aucun autre mot ne pouvais d'écrire ce que j'avais en ce moment. J'ai résolus de nombreuses affaires de viol mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'allais moi même être une de ces victimes. Voyant qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre once de remord je lui répondit d'un ton ironique "Personne ne peut me vaincre, vous ne me connaissez pas. Quand je sortirais d'ici, la justice se chargera de faire payer vos actions."

Elle mis ses mains sur les hanches et me lança un regard confiant "Décidément, tu es encore plus têtu que je croyais, face de panda. Même en étant violé, tu reste aussi froid que le carrelage sur lequel tu es."

 ***bruit de fracas***

"L !" Les personnes sursautèrent sur place.

Mon espoir se réveilla enfin. "Light-kun !"

* * *

Pov Normal

Jalimya, Makoto et Light entrèrent dans l'entrepôt.

Light (courant devant) : L ! L !

Jalimya et Makoto eurent du mal à suivre le secrétaire.

Jalyma (essoufflée) : Attend nous, Light-chan !

... ... ... ... ...

Zaloize (se tournant vers Namikawa) : Il est temps que la fête commence.

Higuchi ***baille*** : Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi je vais aller faire un bon petit roupillons en attendant que vous les finissez.

Zaloize et Namikawa courraient vers le point de rendez vous.

Namikawa (étonné de la fatigue soudaine de son amant) : Qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait ?

Zaloize : Moi ? Oh trois fois rien. J'ai juste mis une grande dose de somnifère dans son café ce matin. Je suis contente que ça réagisse pile au bon moment. Exactement comme prévu !

Namikawa : Monstre !

Jalimya et Makoto trouvèrent un soupirail et s'y glissèrent. Light se retournant et vis que les deux femmes séparèrent le chemin.

Light : Soyez prudente les filles.

Makoto : Vous de même, Yagami-sama.

Jalimya poussa une porte et fut accueillit par l'odeur nauséabond des égouts. Elles s'arrêtent quand elles virent une grosse femme et un homme efféminé se dirigé vers elles.

Zaloize : On se rencontre enfin, Deadline.

Jalimya : Oui, il était temps, Yotsuba.

Namikawa : Comment de si petites connes on pu nous dépassées en un rien de temps ?

Makoto : C'est qui que tu traite de petites putes, fillette anorexique ?

Zaloize (se mettant en position de combat) : Je refuse de me laisser faire dépasser par une espèce de Shaniguyna Amè.

Jalimya (retirant ses boucle d'oreilles) : Je refuse de me laisser insulter par une espèce de Granda Vaca qui se croit tout permis.

Zaloize : Orrokana.

Makoto : Va s'y Jalimya, défonce-moi cette espèce de Putrie

Namikawa courra et visa le visage de Makoto qui fut surprise pendant un moment.

Namikawa : Tu m'a oublié, petite Fushidarana.

Makoto : Makoumè, fé pet' out ki, hijo dè puta.

Namikawa charge encore tel un taureau vers Makoto qui esquive et lui fait une clé de bras en levant son genou vers le visage de Namikawa.

Jalimya : Tu veux un peux d'ombre sur les yeux, amène toi.

Jalimya leva les poings vers Zaloize mais rata son coup car cette dernière se fit tombée à terre et fit une balayette à Jalimya. Zaloize voulu donner un coup de pied au visage de Jalimya et Jalimya para son coup et lui retira sa chaussures et visage un œil avec le talon.

Zaloize (retirant son autre chaussure) : T'es pas tombée sur la bonne métisse, salope !

Zaloize envoya sa chaussure sur Jalimya qui se baissa et envoya un coup de poing en l'air.

 ***** **BIM** *****

Zaloize fit un tour sur sois même. Les deux femmes, sans sen rendre compte, s'éloignaient de Namikawa et Matoko. Zaloize vis qu'elle s'était éloignée de l'autre baguarre et vis une occasio inèspéré de tuer 'l'autre.' Tandis que Jalimya avait mis une main a terre, Zaloize sauta sur elle et lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre. Jalimya se fit pousser à terre par le pied de Zaloize.

Zaloize : Compliment du tai-bo 2 heure par jour 5 fois par semaine.

Zaloize mis deux mains en l'air et les ramena à sa jambes lever deux fois. Puis elles secoua ses bras en l'air. Jalimya fit semblant de se lever. Zaloize vit son geste et continua de courir en direction de la rivale. Jalimya, qui avait anticipé son geste, écarta les jambes quand les pieds de Zaloize était à sa bonne distance. Elle donna deux coup de pied sur les genoux de la grosse au dessus d'elle et visa son entrejambes. Jalimya se releva et renvoya son coup de pied dans le ventre de Zaloize, puis voyant son adversaire déstabilisée il envoya un coup de poing en pleine figure.

Zaloize perdit sa force peu à peu et ne pu continuer à faire le moindre gestes. Elle tenta de donner des coups mais ne reçu que le vide à la place de la chair de la jeune femme. Jalimya pris Zaloize par les épaule et l'obligea à embrasser violemment le mur avec sa tête. ***** **Crack*** Zaloize mis une main sur la tête en gémissant de douleur. Jalimya fis défoncer une porte menant à d'autres égouts, elle pris la tête de Zaloize et l'enfonça dans l'eau boueuse. ***** **glum blum buld** *****

Jalimya : Compliments des voisins. 24 heures par jour et toute ma saleté de vie.

Zaloize repris ses esprits en buvant un peu de l'eau dégueulasse et donna un coup de pied sur le genou de Jalimya qui la fit reculée. Zaloize se remit en position de combat avec tout son maquillage qui coulait.

Jalimya (essoufflant) : _C'est pas vrai..._ Et tu sais... pour une cocotte métisse et grosse, t'es plutôt solide.

Zaloize râla et donna une gifle à Jalimya. Elle la fit retourné et glissée à terre. Jalimya s'arrêta un moment et se retourna pour voir Zaloize faire les même geste du Taï-bo en signe de nargue. Elle se releva et chargea une dernière attaque en donnant tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle pris ses deux poings et donna un dernier coup sur la joue de Zaloize, la femme voulait répliquer mais elle n'eu pas eu le temps car Jamilya se retourna et s'abaissa un peu à terre en envoyant son pied dans le visage de la femme qui lui avait fait pourrir la vie quand elle travailler chez elle.

Jalimya vit que la grosse dame était presque KO alors elle pris ses cheveux et son derriere, tel un barman qui expulse des alcoliques, et envoya le corps de Zaloize s'accroché à un mur.

Jalimya (ne voyant plus aucune réaction) : Et je veux jamais que vous vous en preniez mon stagiaire, c'est clair ?

Jalimya démenbra sa machoire avec un petit craquement et réajusta sa jupe. Elle vérifia que Zaloize était toujours bien vivant et partis finallement rejoindre Makoto.

Makoto était tout aussi éssouflée que sa patronne. Elle mis une main sur son ventre en tentant de s'accroché à ses genoux.

Namikawa : T'es vraiment une dur à cuire.

Makoto : Vous avez enlever le plus grand detctive de ce monde, provoquer Light-chan et oser pirater les ordinateur de Jalimya. Vous ne vous le pardonnerais jamais.

Namikawa utilisa son dernier recours. Il pris un revolver qu'il avait cacher dans son dos et commença à pointé la jeune femme. Jalimya vit se geste et se précipita vers Namikawa, mais au lieu de se jeter sur le traître/l'espion elle eu une bien meilleure idée. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètre de Namikawa qui se prépara à tiré sur la gâchette et donna un énorme coup entre les jambes du jeunes employer de Yotsuba. Namikawa relâcha son arme et tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Makoto qui voyait Namikwa se tortiller de partout, en mettant deux bras entre ces jambes, ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.

Makoto : Buahahahahahahah, ça c'est ce qui s'appelle se les casser.

Namikawa _*tremble*_ : Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça.

Makoto prit l'arme de Namikwa et visa sa tête. Elle croisa le regard de sa patronne et vis qu'elle avait une des seules chances de se venger entre les mains.

Makoto (souriante) : Et vous non plus.

 ***PAN***

 _A suivre..._

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

(en coulisse)

Light : Dur !

Jalimya et Zaloize (l'une avec un bandage sur la tête, l'autre avec un sac de glace sur son front) : Tu l'as dit.

L (cherchant l'auteure) : Elle est où au fait ? J'ai une réclamation à faire.

Jalimya : Probablement caché quelque part en train de recommencer à écrire. Pourquoi, t'en a marre ?

L : Oui j'en ai un peu marre de me faire défoncer mon rectum sensible par des gros pervers.

Light sursauta, les larmes aux yeux.

L (voyant la réaction de Light) : Oh non non non, je ne parlais pas de toi mon Light-kun, je parlais de ce qui c'est passé cette semaine.

Zaloize (croisant les bras) : Parlez pour vous, ô grand détective du monde. (montrant la chaîne à ses pieds) Je suis enchaînée, jusqu'à que cette putain d'histoire se finisse.

Auteure #Mode Gulum# (avec une bouche dégoulinante de bave) : Gyyyyaaaahh, mon chappiiitttrre.


	14. Le Détective, Le Secrétaire et Les Deux

StatutFacefiction : Je crois qu'il y a certains point que je n'ai pas expliquer. Je pense que je vais faire une deuxième partie car je n'ai pas mentionné certains point important comme la rencontre de Rem/Zaloize, le passé de Jalimya ou encore la relation de Souchiro/Watari. C'est con, je voulais finir ceci et puis une partie de mon cerveau à dit 'fais une deuxième partie pour que tout le monde puisse comprendre'. Hum, vos yeux vos encore souffrir

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Death Note sont à Tsugumi Obha et Takeshi Obhata. Jalimya et Zaloize sont à moi.

Fanfiction classée dans les fichiers [M] : YYAAAAAAOOOOOIIIIII *\\(^_^)/*

Couple : L x Light. Matsuda x Jalimya.

Italique : _Pensée_

"Italique" _: Flash-back_

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Le Détective, Le Secrétaire et Les Deux** **Sœurs**

* * *

 _Pov de Makoto_

 ***PAN*** Je relâchais le revolver et porta ma vision sur ce que qui avait été touché et je ressentais une etrrible douleur à... ma main ? Du sang coulais le long de ma main. Je me retournais pour vois qui était le salopard qui m'avait tiré dessus et vis Tôta-san, avec un revolver pointé sur moi.

* * *

Pov Normal

Makoto : Non mais ça va pas ?! T'es pas bien dans ta tête Matsuda ?!

Jalimya : Matsuda ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Matsuda (tremblant) : Mesdames, en tans qu'ancien officier de police, je ne pouvais pas vous permettre de tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. J'ai regarder où se trouvait l'emplacement de Yellow Box pour venir jusqu'ici et je vous ai vu. (vers Makoto) Makoto-chan, comment pouvez vous faire 'ça' ? Comment pouvez vous tuer un homme qui n'a rien fait à part de suivre les ordres d'une personne. (vers Jalimya) Et vous, 'Madame' Tourelles...

Jalimya (surpris du ton de l'homme qu'elle aime) : C-Comment ?

Matsuda : Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu 'Madame Jalimya Tourelles'. Comment pouvez vous faire ça ? Moi qui vous ai connues toutes joyeuses et pleines de vie, je vois devant moi les yeux d'un monstre et d'une futur meurtrière. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si je ne vous avez pas arrêtez.

Jalimya (s'avançant vers Matsuda) : Ma-Matsuda... Je suis désolée. Je voulais pas... que tu voie ça. Ils ont voulu détruire ma société, ma fierté, mon seul et unique hommage pour ma mère.

Matsuda (prenant Jalimya dans ses bras) : Je sais ce que ça fait de voir quelque chose tuer un de vos proche, Jalimya. Mais si vous tuer un homme de sang froid, ce sera vous qui vous vous retrouverez derrière les barreaux et qui serait devenue corrompue. Je sais que c'est dur de supporter la perte de quelqu'un mais imaginé comment votre mère aurait réagit si elle vous voyait.

Makoto donna un coup de pied sur le visage de Namikawa pour le faire s'évanouir.

Matsuda : On ferais mieux d'appeler de l'aide. Si jamais, il y a d'autre personnes ici ont est dans une impasse.

Jalimya sortis son téléphone et composa le numéro de la police.

* * *

Pov Normal

Light parcoura le bâtiment avec une lampe de poche. "L ? L Où est tu?"

Un faible gémissement se faisait entendre par un trou "Light-kun, ici."

Light se rapprocha de la voix "Light-kun, par ici."

"L." Light couru et regarda à terre.

L laissa sortir son bras en voyant le secrétaire arrivé dans sa direction "Light !"

Quand Light vis une main qui apparaissait il s'abaissa et voyait son détective enfermé dans une espèce de cave. Il pris la main de L dans la sienne "L !" et embrassa doucement son amant "Mon dieu, ta main est glacée."

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Light-kun."

"Qui t'as fait ça ? Dis le moi, j'vais le buter ! Tu peux bouger ?"

"J'ai mal au dos Light-kun, je ne pourrais presque pas marcher."

Light inspecta la pièce que était différente des deux qu'il avait vus "Ne t'en fait pas, je vais te sortir de là. Dis moi où sont les clés ?"

"L'homme qui m'a violer. C'est lui qui les as..."

Light embrassa son amant "Où est cet enfoiré ?"

"La réserve... Cet homme est dans la réserve."

Light commença à partir quand il vit que son amant l'appelais encore. "Light-kun ?"

"Oui."

"Fait attention à toi. Plusieurs personnes sont déjà mortes dont deux en t'apportant la cassette."

"Ne t'inquiete pas pour moi." La rage montais de plus en plus dans le corps du secrétaire. Light embrassa une dernière fois L et partis.

* * *

 _Pov de Light_

Panique, terreur, froideur. Aucun sentiment ne pouvais d'écrire ce que je ressentais. I-l-y-a- à peine quelques jours tout allait bien. I-l-y-a- à peine quelques jours j'étais heureux d'apprendre que le plus grand détective du monde était mon amant et i-l-y-a à peine quelques heures, je l'avais vu nu allongé sur une table, torturé, mutilé, battu, violé. Je ne cesserais jamais de maudire les personnes qui lui avait fait ça. _Mon pauvre L..._ Le plus grand détective du monde, un homme juste, droit et honnête, violé juste à cause d'une guerre entre deux entreprise.

Je parcourais encore et encore l'entrepôt 'abandonner' en recherchant l'homme qui lui avait fait subir les pires atrocités. Si jamais ils l'avaient tuer, je serais devenus fou. _Ces enfoirés... Comment on t-il pu lui faire ça ?_ Le sang bouillonnais encore dans mes veines et je tremblais encore et encore de rage face aux images de la vidéos qui était revenus dans ma tête. Je jure devant dieu que je vais étriper cet enculé. Je vais le tuer, le découper en petits morceaux et bouffer chaque partie de sa chair.

Je courait à bout de souffle en entendant un faible ronflement. Je me dirigeais vers une sorte de placard et regarda par entrebâillement de la porte. Je vis un homme qui semblait dormir à point fermé sur une chaise. L'homme qui à abuser de L. C'était lui. Quelque chose de brillant attirant mon attention et je vis une petite clé en argent poser sur une table. Ni une ni deux, je me décidais d'ouvrir la porte et de diriger vers mon but. Je n'était pas de taille à tuer cet homme surtout sans arme.

Je ramassais la clé et fit demi-tour quand j'entendis un bruissement derrière moi. Merde, il était réveillé. Je me cachais vite fait dans un coin loin de la vue de cet homme. Quelques secondes passait et l'homme se mis debout et grogna de fureur en voyant que le petit objet de ses désirs avait disparu. _Tu cherche la clé, mon gros. Dommage pour toi, je l'ai attraper avant qu tu ne puisse faire plus de mal que ça à L._ L'homme se leva , furax, tel un King-Kong et commença à cherché.

"BORDEL DE MERDE, OÙ EST ELLE ?"

Je sortis vite de ma cachette sur la pointe des pied sans faire le moindre bruit. Je me dirigeais à nouveau vers 'la prison' de L et déverrouilla la porte.

Je vis L assis à terre et alla vers lui "Light-kun..."

"Accroche toi à moi." Je pris mon amant comme style de mariée et partis vite de la prison. J'entendis des pas se diriger vers nous et commença à courir de toute mes forces vers la sortie. L se trourna derrier pour voir qui se dirigeait vers nous et je le sentis tremblé "Tu ne pourra pas nous sauver Light-kun, laisse moi ici, va t'en."

Je le regardais, choqué, tandis que je passa l'espèce de bouche dégoûts où Makoto et Jalimya avaient disparu plus tôt. _Comment pouvais t-il dire des choses pareils ?_ "Jamais, je ne te laisserai tomber, jamais tu m'entend."

L'homme de tout à l'heure se rapprocha de nous "PETITS PARASITES !" de plus en plus et tenta de m'abattre avec un pied de biche, je fermais les yeux en m'accrochant à L ***PAN*** mais un coup de feu visa sa tête, le faisant s'effondrer à terre dans un râle d'agonie.

"Light-chan..." "Yagami-sama..." J'ouvris les yeux et vis Jalimya et Matsuda se diriger vers nous tandis que Makoto tenais une arme en main. A coté d'elle, une grosse vache et Namikawa semblaient attachés et hors service.

Namikawa avait les main liés dans le dos tandis qu'il courait vers l'homme qui avait abuser de mon amant "NNNOOOONNNNN ! KYOSUKE !" Une voix lugubre se faisait entendre dans toute la pièce "C'était le prix à payer pour avoir violé le plus grand détective du monde."

Namikawa se tourna vers Makoto avec une expression choqué et confuse "Oui vous m'avez bien entendu, vous avez oser toucher celui que l'on nomme 'L'."

"Je-je ne le savais pas."

Jalimya tira les cheveux de Namikawa et plongea son regard froid dans le sien "Oh bien sûr, si cela aurait été quelqu'un d'autre cela ne vous aurais pas choqué. Vous avez des remord juste parce que vous avez découvert que cet homme était différent de ce que vous croyez." Elle lui cracha à la figure et le laissa retomber à terre "Les gens comme vous me dégoûtes."

Je vis que L s'était évanouis dans mes bras. Jalimya parla et nous décidâmes tous de sortir de l'entrepôt en entendant des sirènes de police.

 _*ici la police, Zaloize Nadale de Yotsuba, rendez vous vous êtes cernés !*_

Un flash m'illumina quand nous sortions dehors.

* * *

Pov Normal

Hopital (quelques heures plus tôt)

Docteur Tailor ***tremble*** : Nous avons fait de notre mieux pour le retenir mais il nous a échapper...

Souchiro (tenant le col du médecin) : Vous avez un numéro d'urgence spécial au cas où il lui arriverais quelque chose ?

Watari (essayant de calmer le chef de la police) : Souchiro, du calme.

 ***sonnerie de téléphone***

Watari : Oui allô.

Aizawa : Bonjour, puis-je parler au directeur svp ?

Watari (donnant le téléphone à Souchiro) : C'est pour toi.

Souchiro : Ici Yagami.

Aizawa : Monsieur, on à reçu un appel d'aide. Plusieurs personnes sont en danger dans un entrepôt abandonner appeler Yellow box. Ils ont demander à ce qu'une patrouille viennent de toute urgence. Et votre fils, Light, et avec un certains Ryuzaki. Que doit on faire ?

Souchiro paniqua et dit à ces hommes de faire venir 5 voitures de police à l'endroit indiqués. Ils raccrocha vite son téléphone et se tourna vers Watari.

Souchiro : Je sais où ils sont mais il faudra faire vite.

.

(retour au présent)

Jalimya : Foutons le camp d'ici, cet endroit me donne des nausées et une chair de poule.

Tout le mondes hocha la tête. Makoto obligea Namikawa à se lever. Les sirènes de police se faisait entendre dehors. Zaloize se retourna et murmura vers son shinigami "Aide moi, Rem !" mais elle vit que le monstre ne faisait rien. Jalimya et Matsuda surveillance la patronne de Yostuba et Makoto se chargeait d'emmener Namikwa de force dehors. Light, étant toujours silencieux, observa le visage mutilé de L.

Souchiro pris un mégaphone et parla dedans. "ici la police, Zaloize Nadale de Yotsuba, rendez vous vous êtes cernés !"

Ide, Aizawa, Ukita, Mogi et Sanamy avaient des lampes éclairé vers la seule entré et sortie de l'entrepôt. Souchiro et Watari virent que plusieurs personnes sortaient de l'entrepôt et ils ordonnèrent aux autres de baisser leurs armes. Tous sauf, Light, Namikawa et Zaloize, levaient les mains en l'air. Le fils du chef de la police et son 'collègue' couraient vers le secrétaire et le faux stagiaire.

"Light !" "Ryuzaki !"

Light, épuisés des événements, s'agenouilla à terre, toujours en tenant son amant dans les bras "Papa, Watari. Ils lui ont fait des choses que je ne pourrais pas tout vous décrire. Il faut que vous l'emmener à l'hôpital de toute urgence..." Watari appela un médecin et plusieurs infirmiers embraquèrent L dans l'ambulance tandis que Souchiro s'agenouilla à coté de son fils en lui caressant le dos.

Souchiro : Tout va bien, Light. C'est finis, tu n'a plus rien à craindre.

Light : Papa...

Aizawa, Ide et Ukita passèrent les menottes derrière le dos de Zaloize et Namikawa tandis que Sanamy courait dans l'entrepôt avec quelque autres policiers. "Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre, tentative de meurtre et enlèvement. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous. Vous avez droit à un avocat si vous n'en avez pas l'état vous en communiquera un d'office."

Light se leva à l'entente de ses mots accompagnés de son père "Ajouter aussi viol, harcèlement et piratage dans vos rapport."

Souchiro regarda son fils confus tandis que Watari affichait une expression d'horreur. Souchiro mis un bras sur l'épaule de son fils "Comment ça 'viol'. Ils t'on fait..."

Light soupira d'un air attristé en regardant l'ambulance partir "Non pas moi, papa..." Watari compris de qui Light voulait parler et explosa de rage. Il pris le col de la patronne de Yostuba et lui envoya un bon coup de poing sur le visage de la femme gonflée qui ne pur retenir un sanglot en tombant à terre. Watari voulu continuer mais Light et Souchiro le retenais "Monsieur Watari... si cela peut vous rassurer, le véritable coupable du viol de mon amant est mort avant que nous sortions d'ici." Il pointa son doigt vers Makoto qui se faisait interrogé avec Jalimya par Mogi. "La femme qui à sû venger L, c'est elle : Makoto S."

Watari soupira et fit son plus grand sourire en sachant que quelqu'un avait buter l'enfoiré qui avait oser toucher à L. "Je crois bien que j'ai une énorme dette envers cette femme." "Makoto est importante dans la société. Si elle pouvait être innocenté du meurtre du violeur et qu'on plaide la défense, ce serait une bonne chose pour elle." Watari "Oui, je peut bien lui faire ça."

Souchiro, Ukita et Aizawa emmenèrent la patronne de Yotsuba vers une voiture de police. Chaque personne étant séparé, elle est la dernière à y entré mais elle recula et se tourna vers la femme qui s'approchait d'elle.

"Tu va passer, le restant de ta vie derrière les barreaux, Zaza. Profite bien de ta dernière libertée." Zaloize s'approcha de la femme et lui sourit sarcastiquement "Je ne regrette absolument rien... 'petite sœur'. Tout ça... c'est uniquement de ta faute."

 ***gifle*** "Ma faute ? Ma faute ?" Zaloize releva la tête "Oui tout est de ta faute. Maman t'as toujours préférée à moi. Normalement tu n'aurais jamais dû naître à cause de son cancer, Jalimya."

Jalimya essaya de retenir ses larmes face à se 'grande sœur' "J'en ai assez entendue. Emmenez-la." La porte claqua sous un dernier regard d'affrontement entre les deux femmes. _'Je ne regrette rien, c'était amusant.' 'Bon voyage en enfer, Zaza.'_

La nuit se termine enfin pour tout le monde en entendant les sirènes de police.

* * *

 **4 jours plus tard**

Prison Kabukicho

Le médecin de la prison tenais une seringue dans ses mains. A cause de nombreuse accusations portées contre elle, Zaloize Nadale avait encouru à la peine de mort. Watari qui avait su tenir sa promesse, avait réussit à faire en sorte que la grosse dame et de son employer restant soient condamné à mort. Tout les employer de Yostuba, à part Namikawa et Higuchi, avaient disparu. Zaloize avait déclaré 'qu'elle garderai le secret par delà la tombe'. De nombreux journalistes s'était présenté à la patronne de Yotsuba en essayant de résoudre la soudaine disparition des 5 hommes.

Ruinée et silencieuse, Zaloize avait vus de nombreux hommes détruite la société de Yotsuba signant encore une victoire pour l'entreprise Deadline.

"Zaloize Nadale auriez pu une dernière paroles à ajouter ?"

Zaloize ne tenta même pas de se libéré de la table d'exécution. Elle se retourna vers Rem qui était toujours invisible aux yeux des personnes "Sayonara, Remû-chan."

Le médecin haussa les épaules en croyant qu'elle devenait folle, piqua le bras de la femme et vida le contenu dans son système. Quelques minutes plus tard, un long bip se faisant entendre. De nombreux curieux avait assisté à l'exécution avait serré les poings en souriant au corps vide. Jalimya qui avait assisté à toute à scène fit un signe de croix. _Que Dieu pardonne tes pêchés et te conduise à la vie éternel, ma chère et tendre... sœur._

Ce que Jalimya ne savait pas c'est que sa sœur avait utiliser un objet mystérieux et que tout ceux qui utilise cet objet ne pouvaient pas s'attendre à aller au paradis, ni en Enfer. Ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas voir qu'un monstre avait de la compassion pour elle. Rem avait attendu patiemment récupéré son cahier et maintenant elle se dirigeais vers la seule personne qui pouvait utiliser son arme et cette fois ci, elle comptais bien faire en sorte qu'elle soit avec la 'vrai' personne.

...

Deadline

Dans l'entreprise, le calme était revenu comme avant. Tout les employer de Deadline avaient entendus les nouvelles. Le stagiaire qui avait été kidnapper, le secrétaire qui devait aller dans un traquenard avec la patronne et la découverte d'une entreprise ennemie qui avait tenté de détruire Deadline : Yotsuba. Les détails les plus importants avaient été caché aux yeux de tous. L avait été apporter à l'hôpital de toute urgence et on lui avait diagnostiqué avec une énorme fracture dans son derrière et avait pû guérir graçe aux soin et aux médicaments de l'hôpital. Light de son coté, à cause de ses blessures avait du faire une radio pour savoir si c'est membres étaient en place. Pour ce qui est de la remisse en forme, les deux amants ont pu partager une chambre pour eux seuls, bien que certaines personnes n'étaient pas d'accord là-dessus. Tous le monde au final, s'en était sortis sain et sauf.

Le secrétaire avait parlé de l'exécution de Zaloize Nadale dans un journal et en avait informé sa patronne. Manque de bol, cette dernière savait déjà et était partie tôt le matin avec Matsuda. Makoto avait informé les deux amants que la patronne était partie si vite à cause de ça. Maintenant Light et L pouvaient se détendre et bien qu'il était un détective hors pair, L avait insisté auprès de Jalimya pour resté dans l'entreprise, seulement Makoto, Matsuda, elle et Light pouvaient l'appeler par son vrai nom. L garderais toujours son pseudonyme mais agira toujours en tant que moitié détective, moitié stagiaire indéfini.

Light agrafa les dossiers d'une nouvelle commande et se tourna vers son amant qui dévorait un gâteau en inspectant les chiffres d'affaires "Dis Lawliet ?"

"Mh ?"

"Vu qu'on à plus jouer au tennis, on pourrait se refaire une partie, tu ne crois pas ?"

Light vis un éclat brillant dans les yeux du détective. L se tourna vers le secrétaire et lui sourit. "Oui, pourquoi pas, 'Light-chan'." Light tira la langue à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule et continua son travail. Makoto s'approcha de Light et de L avec un croquis de 6 chemise d'hommes différentes. "Yagami-sam, Ryuzaki-san, j'ai besoin de vous pour scanner ça."

L soupira "Encore ?" Light et Makoto riaient. La bonne ambiance était revenue dans l'entreprise.

.

L et Light se préparaient à jouer devant des centaines de spectateurs. Jalimya, la patronne, avait prévenue le chef du club de tennis que le combat de ce jour-ci en valait la peine. Elle avait pû, par le contact de la famille Kurama, rassemblé des tas de spectateurs pour l'occasion. Light avait maudit doucement Jalimya de l'avoir encore 'gentiment emmerdé' comme avant. Il voulait passer du bon temps avec L mais c'était raté.

Le coup de sifflet avait été donner et Light commença le service. Jalimya se tourna vers son amie qui avait été aussi invitée, voir forcée, de voir le match entre le secretaire et son stagiaire. "Eh Makoto." Makoto tourna sa tête vers sa patronne, ennuyée de la situation. Une idée germa dans la tête de Jalimya "Si Light-chan gagne tu prendra la direction de l'entreprise. D'accord ?"

"Non mais t'es folles où quoi ? Et pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu va arrêtez de travailler, c'est ça ?"

Jalimya, embrassa doucement Matsuda et caressa son ventre "J'ai d'autre projet et je suis sur que l'entreprise ne peut que plus gagner avec toi à la tête."

Makoto tendis sa main "Très bien alors. Si c'est Lawliet qui gagne, je te laisserais faire ton projet mais tu léguera l'entreprise à Yagami-sama. Si c'est Light qui gagne, je t'obéirais. Marché conclu ?"

"Marché conclu." Les deux femmes se serrent la main et pria chacune de son coté pour que l'un des deux gagne. La foule acclama pour le premier set finie. _Ça va être une très longue journée..._

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **(de la première partie)**

(en coulisse)

Zaloize, Light et L (voyant la dernière phrase) : NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !

Auteure et Jalimya (souriantes) : OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Public (confus) : HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ?


End file.
